The Origin of Mew
by Ambrlyn
Summary: Ever wonder how the elusive Mew come to life? Ever wondered how such an innocent creature could survive in such a harsh world? Behold, now, the answers shall reveal themselves!
1. The Origin

The Origin of Mew

  
  


The lab was dark except for two lights. One, the light of a computer screen blotted only by a figure stooped over it, and the other, the many medical readout machines monitoring the sleeping experiment. The figure tapped away on the keys, checking time and again for any signs of failure in the experiment's readings. Than recording everything that had happened that day, their little experiment had definitely developed into a little kitten-like shape. "It sure doesn't look like a ferocious feline. Are you sure its going to be what its suppose to be?" A tall man asked as he walked into the room, eyeing the experiment as he walked towards the other.

"Not an 'it', a she. She's going to be a little more than we can handle really." A woman spoke from the shadows beside the tank. 

"What makes you say that?" The figure in front of the computer asked softly without looking up. 

"She's already very powerful, the energy reader goes off the charts when its placed anywhere near her. Besides, you hired me because of my strong telepathic abilities. She's very alert, when she's awake." The woman told the others.

"You also said that about the other four, and they ended up staying this level after the decreased waking movements. She'll die in a few days, or become stupid just like the rest, just wait and see." The tall man said with a smirk. 

"Don't get your hopes up, Redrick." The figure at the computer said softly to the tall man. "I believe, strongly, that this one will survive and have more than a child's intellect." The figure slowly walked toward the tank, the small 'kitten's' tail swished and the paws twitched as it, she, woke up.

* * * * * 

Images of beautiful forests and huge awesome mountain ranges filled her mind. She could envision herself soaring through these skies, not a care in the world. _*I am free.*_ A thought came into her mind. She chased it, and found it to be the wind. Thoughts of duty and belonging filled in her mind. Yet, none of them belonged to her. 

_*Who am I?*_ She asked, but received no answer. _*Who am I?*_ She asked again, this time, softer almost to herself. She turned her head at the sound of a voice, distant as it was.

"This is wrong. It's horrible to use such a small creature in a manner as this. It's terrible that she has to be alone." The woman was thinking to herself, trying to concentrate on her given duties.

The little 'kitten' concentrated on the thoughts, but they had already vanished. _*Creature?*_ She thought, but quickly let it slip a she heard another voice.

"This experiment is going far better than I could have hoped. Soon, those fools will be regretting their ever being born. Soon, my experiment will be ready to learn and than. . .the world will finally be mine! The war will easily be won, and with its mental strength and abilities, none will stand in my way!" These thoughts troubled her, she somehow felt these words included her. 

_*Experiment?*_ She thought, than placing it all together. _*Creature? Experiment? Am I as they say?*_ She thought, but shook the thought from her mind. _*No, it cannot be true! I am here! In the mountains, I am not in a _laboratory, _I am _free!* She thought as she flew over to a small stream just to her left. 

The sheer experience of being alive and breathing the fresh air was making her heart pound hard in her chest. Her mind reeled with the possibilities she now faced. _:Freedom:_ The wind whispered.

_*Yes. . .*_ She whispered along.

_:Wild:_ The trees sighed. 

_*Yes. . .* _She breathed softly.

_:Forever:_ The mountains called. 

_*Yes. . .*_ She thought back, smiling to herself as she took in everything around her.

  
  


* * * * * 

"What's going on here?! What's happening?" Demanded a woman in a lab coat, as she raced into the room, staring at the medical read-outs as their alarms screamed madly. 

"Her heart beat is wild!" Another doctor yelled from across the room. 

"Her mind is racing!" Called another one. 

" Her powers! Sir! Their surging!" 

The figure, Damien, stood up from his computer and smiled. "It is time! Either she will live, or she will die." He spoke softly, unheard in the chaos by everyone except the kind-hearted woman. 

"You'll never live to regret this, Mr. Shoshin." The woman spoke, her eyes sad and distant. 

"Oh, yes I will." He said, than pointed an evil eye at her. "It's you, Miss Kimmings, who will die." She lowered her head, it wasn't the first death threat she'd gotten from him. 

_And if this experiment survives, he'll deliver that threat, because he'll no longer need me._ She thought sadly as she watched everything going even more chaotic around her. _I'm sorry, little one, I should have killed you like the others, but you were different somehow, I sensed you would not obey him as the others, please prove me right. . ._ She thought as she bowed her head in grief and walked out of the room. 

As she walked away, Damien nodded his head to two men standing by a side door. They nodded back and left, their hands on their sidearms as they left. He smiled. "Fair well, Miss Kimmings." He breathed as he watched the little 'kitten' before him.

  
  


* * * * * 

The sounds of voices panicking all around caught her attention. She opened her eyes slowly, what she saw seemed. . .unreal. Blurs of people were racing by, and a few were watching her intently. _*Where. . .am I? This is not the same!*_ She thought, _*Was everything from before just. . .a dream?*_ She closed her eyes and felt the pang of betrayal stab her heart. _*Why?*_ She asked, raw rage beginning to fill her.

"We can't lose this one! We. . .can't. . .lose. . .this one!" Damien yelled as he slammed his hands down on the sides of his chair, his anger at the failure of the resurrecting getting the best of him. 

"Sir! Her mind is surging!" A woman from the left of him spoke up as she looked up from the readouts to speak to him. 

_*Those voices. . .they're outside. . .where I must be!*_ She thought as she concentrated, the rage inside of her ignited, and her tank exploded into shards of glass. She landed on the platform with a thump, the impact didn't really hurt that much, but it was enough to cause her to wince in slight pain. She lifted her drenched head up to see the others.

"Ah!" Was the general response from those around her. 

"So, you have decided to grace us with your presence." Damien remarked softly, but the little 'kitten' turned her head to look at him. 

Her eyes struggled to focus as she looked at him, finally, she managed to get her body to obey her. She sniffed to air delicately, wincing again in pain as her body breathed air for the first time, having been in oxygenated fluid the whole of her gestating life. It burned her delicate nostrils and caused her lungs to threaten a cough, but she denied the scientists such a show. _*Who. . .am I?*_ She asked, somehow feeling that this. . ._human_ would have the answer to her question. 

"You are my greatest achievement, you are the weapon that will help me to defeat my enemies for good! With your awesome psychic powers and your mental strength I will be invincible." Damien stated as he stepped closer to her. "You are the first experiment to hatch on your own, and survive." He told her as she broke in. 

_*Is that all I am? Some experiment? You say that I am your weapon. What is my _true_ purpose for being?*_ She asked him, her eyes narrowing as she listened to his response. 

"Your purpose is to serve your master. You will learn to fight and destroy your opponents, you will assist me by enslaving the world with your psychic powers. Everything will be under my control." Damien spoke softly, still bridging to distance between them. 

She perked up a little. _*Is that all I am to you? A weapon of destruction? Do you care nothing for how I may feel? What if I do not wish to fight for you?*_ She asked him, his face grew taunt with rage, he thrust a finger in her direction. 

"You were created to serve and that's exactly what you will do. You are the weapon in which will gain me the world, and you WILL obey me! Is that clear?!" He demanded of her as she tightened her paw into a tight fist. 

_*No! I will not serve some _human_ for a purpose that destroys life for no greater purpose than to rule the world yourself. You are not wise enough to rule this world! I will not serve you! Release me!*_ She demanded in the same soft tone he'd been using earlier. The scientists were starting to back away, everyone could feel the tension in the room mounting as all eyes rested on the Experiment/Kitten. 

"No. You belong to me! You will be at my side until I see no reason for supporting your pathetic life any farther." Damien said with hatred as he snapped his fingers, instantly, mechanic arms reached for her arms and legs to restrain her. 

_*NO!*_ She screamed, the mechanic arms exploded, her mental powers breaking them back away from her. *_If you will not set me free, and if I must stay by your side, than. . .I WILL STAND ALONE!*_ She roared the last in her mind as she felt her rage ignite once more, only this time, Damien had added fuel to this bonfire, her powers roared out like a wild fire out of control, consuming everything she touched with it. _*You humans created me to destroy your enemies, well, now I'll take my own destiny in my own hands. . .I will wipe out all those that threaten me now, and be free and wild as I was before you destroyed my world. Even if it was only a dream.*_ She muttered as she watched all around her scream in pain and agony. 

Damien cowered in a corner, suddenly realizing the error in his judgement. But, before he could even think of something else to say, she turned on him. Lifting him with her mind. _*As for you, human, you will be the first to die. I will not allow you to try and copy me. Your foolish plots end here.*_ She told him as she squeezed the barrier he was being held levitated in until his screaming ceased and his body was limp. The sound of his blood dripping onto the floor caused her rage to ignite to a higher level. Her own rage went beyond her control. She screamed as a powerful blast ripped through her, surging from her bright aura. 

From miles around, the sound of the explosion could be heard, the pulse of the blast was so powerful that the electro-magnetic pulse destroyed all technology on the planet, sending it into a sixty year long Dark Age, where humans started from ground-zero again with their talents and were given the ability to start anew. 


	2. New Discovery

(Eighty-Two years later)

The sound of people talking, roused her from her sleep. She rose slowly, stretching, than padded over to the cave entrance. A bunch of humans were trekking through the dense forest she had made her home. Each of them were carrying hiking bags and tents rolled up underneath. Some of them carried other supplies, and a couple carried computers and equipment. _*After all these years, they went right back to the technology that destroyed them in the first place.*_ She thought as she peered down, the younger Mew followed them closely. She smiled at her and shook her head. There had been four others like herself in that lab, and except for her, they were all simple pokemon to the scientist. They showed to have no powers like her and their attention span seemed rather small to fight a war. She had rescued them and assisted them into living in the wild with her. 

Through the years, they had chosen each other to mate, they had grown, had offspring and multiplied their numbers while mankind was busy trying to rebuild their once strong and proud empire. She had been the only one that was so alone. She was different. She had developed a sort of 'handle' from the back of her neck to between her shoulder blades while she was gestating in the tank. The others had not. She had been the first experiment to be created, and had survived the others. After she had developed the scientist woman, Miss Kimmings had created others, only taking away the aggression and the need for rage and letting the creatures grow with love and compassion. She had called them Mews. Or Mew. Since it was the sound they seemed to make. 

But she was different from the other Mews. She was much bigger, built different, and had powers beyond their imagining. About three years prior to this, she had evolved, exposure to the eclipse of the sun over the moon had caused her to change, other pokemon had explained it to her as the Evolution to a higher form. During her years in the wild, the other pokemon and the peoples who worshiped them had began to revere her as more a Goddess than a creation of science, although it was because of her creation they admired her. Most of them revered her because they feared her, and the pictures carved into walls spoke of how she rescued the Mews and taught them to survive. Thus sharing with all her heart, the abilities to love and live on. Now, not many of the Mews came to visit her. Some of them had died, having lived long enough. Only one came. She was the smallest Mew among them, and yet, the strongest. Armagedian liked her. She always found comfort in the little creature's presence. 

She shook her head and looked back at the humans as they ran into the stone carving of Armagedian, she listened to them talk, it had been so long since she had spoken their language that she had to concentrate to understand. 

"Ah! Look! It's the Legendary Ancient Mew! Do you think this is a sign?" One of the men asked the 'leader'. 

"It's a sign that we're on the right track! Come on! Let's check it out!" The 'leader' said softly as he snapped a picture and stepped close to the wall. 

As they examined the carving, Mew got close to them, she was intrigued by them, she had never seen anything like them before. They were like Armagedian's stories, only these humans didn't seem to be intent on ruling the world. She looked back nervously to be sure that her mentor wasn't watching. And snuck closer. _These creatures sure look funny! They walk on two legs like Asha, but they don't look like they can balance very well._ She thought as one of the men bumped the other, who was wobbling, trying to keep balance as the huge backpack swayed around. 

"Hey! Help!" A young man yelped as he about fell over. 

"Here! Grab my hand." A young woman said quickly, helping him to regain balance. They laughed together for a moment, than ran to catch up with the rest of the team. Mew followed them silently, curious beyond any sort of curiosity she'd ever had before. 

_They sound so funny! I wonder what they're saying. . .I'll have to ask Asha when I go back._ She thought as she followed them just far enough down the embankment of the river not to be seen, but she could see them. _Uh oh!_ She thought as she realized in what direction they were going. _Asha's not going to like this! _She thought as they emerged in the clearing where the ruins of one of the old temples used to stand. 

  
  


Armagedian looked down from her den to see the humans standing at the ruins entrance, her hackles rose and she could feel a growl forming in her chest, but she didn't have a way to get it out. It had been so long since she'd used her voice, she didn't know if it would still work. 

The humans walked forward to the wall which they saw from a distance. Each of them with eyes wide and jaws dropped. The 'leader' of this expedition sent three other humans in search of whatever they were looking for. It was nearly three hours before they came back, and in that time, Armagedian decided they weren't worth looking at anymore. 

Mew watched them as they stared in awe of the carving, she couldn't see them very well._ I wonder if I can get closer without them seeing me. I want to get a closer look at them._ She thought as she hovered down a little lower so that she could see them completely, but as she did. She noticed her shadow just in time to quickly move before the humans had time to react. _Whew! That was close! Maybe I'll just be happy with a distance view for right now. Thank goodness that Asha's stories were right and humans have slow reactions!_ She thought as she floated to a more safe distance to watch them with a little more caution. 

"Wow! Did you see that?! Could it have been!? No! Their suppose to be extinct!" Was the general rush of comments as they turned quickly to try and catch a glance at their sudden visitor. As they were looking out, two men walked in carrying a small covered box, which was casting off a soft glow. 

"Sir! If this is what we think it might be, than we're all set!" One of the men said as they set the box down and moved the cover away from it and everyone gasped. The 'leader' motioned them all over to the small tent they had erected upon reaching the ruins, and they walked in. 

The 'leader' looked over at the woman, who was digging through her bag, she cursed and threw some things out as she searched. Finally she found it, and started to put it together on the makeshift table. "Right, now, if this really is a fossil of a Mew, than. . ." He stopped as she carefully lifted the lid and gently placed the fossil onto the slide under her scope. She checked it out carefully, reviewing it over and over again for nearly twenty minutes. 

Everyone waited, afraid to even breath as she examined the fossil. Finally, she looked up and motioned another man over to her. "What is it, Jenny?" He asked as he sat down where she indicated. He looked into it for a moment and than smiled broadly. "I think we're in business!" 

_I wonder what's made them so happy? Was it the claw shell? Or the eyelash? It's not _that_ great of a thing. _Mew thought as she turned looked through the tent's window. She took one last glance and than left in search of Asha.

  
  


* * * * *

Asha looked solemnly at the ruins, she could see the humans in their tent moving around, but she couldn't tell what was going on. She watched Mew nearly be discovered and reminded herself that she would have a talk with that little one when she seen her last. _If the humans stay more than ten minutes more, I'll personally remove them. . ._She was thinking as she felt her powers stirring with their threatening presence, but before she got a chance, they walked out and began to dismantle the tent, a couple of them heading off towards civilization once more. She exhaled her breath and laid back down. She was very wary of life now, her body didn't ache her as she pretended, and though she was the oldest there, she didn't feel as old as she must look. Her once deep blue fur had changed to a softer, nearly white and silver, and her dark underbelly, have softened to a paler color as well. She knew it was because of her evolution, but she let the other Mews think it was because of age. 

She curled her tail up beside her legs and placed her head down on her front paws, she could feel the dampness of the cave seeping in through her fur, and welcomed it. The heat outside was nearly unbearable to her. She had already developed her winter coat and now faced the scorching temps of the remainder of Summer until Fall came and the temperatures plummeted. 

For a moment, there was nothing but silence, the last of the humans' voices disappearing into the background, but as soon as she shut her eyes, she felt Mew coming. _Oh no, here we go again!_ She thought as she sat up and prepared to intercept the little Mew. 

_*Asha! Asha! There are funny people here who look a lot like the 'humans' you described to me in your stories! They came here to get something and got all excited when they found a couple of old claw shells and some hairs. What do they want? Are they gonna come back?!*_ Setting aside the fact that the little Mew's voice was filled with concern, Asha (Armagedian) knew that the little Mew wanted to see them again. She had an unsatiable appetite for the mysterious and unusual. And for the deepest back forests the ruins lay, it was a first for many of the Pokemon there. 

Asha sat up a little more. _*They became excited about that?* What ever for?!_ She thought to herself as she listened to the Mew's story about what had happened. _Could they be trying to use Gene splicing again? But if so, how would they know about me? The only people who knew about me were killed nearly nine decades ago. So, why are they suddenly after me? _She paused in her thoughts and concentrated on what was around. Than remembered that the carving very plainly showed a Pokemon that none of them had ever seen, and a couple of the younger Mews told stories about being seen by strange creatures with odd skins. The older ones knew from Asha what these creatures were and consulted her about it. She told them to move deeper into the woods, where all the dangerous Pokemon kept all the young, stupid ones away and were the strong ones became meals easily. _Could they be trying to recreate me? Or one of the other Mews? But. . .whatever for?_ She thought, than turned her attention directly onto Mew. _*So, you say that they were all excited about pieces of my shredding? Did they carry anything that looks like this?*_ She asked the Mew, sending a picture of a high-tech DNA scope. 

Mew thought for a second and than shook her head slowly. _*No, it didn't look like that, but it had the same kinda shape and they did put the pieces underneath it like you showed me.*_ She replied back, eager to hear what the other had to say. _She seems almost scared of what I'm telling her, can it really be that bad? If so, what will that mean for us?_ She thought as she looked intently at the other's pale blue eyes. They seemed so sharp, and clear that Mew shivered involuntarily. 

Asha ignored the shiver, she knew what the other must be feeling when she looked at her. She was the only one which looked like her. She stood a towering five feet above the others, she knew she intimidated thembadly sometimes. _*Perhaps it's time a interfered once more. . .*_ She started to say, but Mew spoke up quickly. 

_*What if I were to go and see what is happening and let you know what's happening? That would be better than having to go through all of that again. I know how much those human 'no powers' hurt you. I don't want to see you have to remember them any more than you already do.*_ The little Mew said skillfully, she was already planning to go and investigate the humans, but she wanted Asha to allow her to do it willingly, verses having her track her down and bring her back to the forest. She held back the wince of what would happen after that. 

Asha thought about it and gently touched the other's mind. She smiled as Mew waited for the answer. _*Since your going to go whether you have my permission or not, I'd rather say yes, but allow me the time to teach you a few techniques that might prove useful just in case you need to fight.*_ She said, Mew blushed furiously as she realized she had left herself wide open. Than frowned at Asha. 

_*Fight? But I was taught that we flee, and avoid conflict. I don't know how to fight.*_ Mew stated her brow furrowed in confusion. 

Asha smiled. _*Exactly, that's why you shouldn't be rushing off into lands that you are not familiar with, without knowing how to protect yourself. In other lands, you are not known, and it will be up to _you_ to keep it that way. If you allow yourself to become caught or wounded, our fates will be in your hands. Try to avoid people, but if it is necessary, than you may be seen, just avoid being caught or fighting directly with humans. Phase out before they can catch up with you.*_ Asha told Mew firmly, yet with a tenderness in her voice that showed true compassion. It was one of the things that she learned when she left for the wild. Compassion was not an easy lesson, and she nearly died because of it, but she learned and survived the hardest trials her life. Being alone. Completely. With no one else like her anywhere. It was hard, but she learned to go on. 

Mew nodded and smiled back sheepishly. _*How long do you think it will take to teach me? I want to go before it's too late.*_ Mew started but Asha held up a delicately large paw. 

"Do you know how to understand their language?" She asked in the human tongue. Mew stared at her, thunderstruck by the sound.

_*Those sounds! That's what I heard those humans saying! You can make their sounds?!*_ Mew awed as she watched Asha's mouth move in a motion hers could not. 

_*This is something I will also have to teach you. If you do not know their language than you will not know what is going on. Besides, if they do create another. . .like me, than it will speak their language more than likely, having never learned its own native language. You have a lot to learn little one.*_ Mew nodded, her mouth still open and eyes wide with awe. 

_*That I do.*_ She agreed as she sank to the ground and sat in front of the massive Pokemon feline. Asha smiled down and looked out to the ruins, and than back at Mew. Mew thought for a moment, maybe she saw a tear sliding down her friends face.

_*I need to do something first, go and tell your family that I have need of your help for a while, but do not tell them of the humans. Tell them that I wish a companion, I have grown wary and need someone to speak with. Go now. I have matters to attend.*_ She told the Mew.

Mew nodded and left, not saying a word. _I believe she's crying! I've never seen her cry like this, the pain in her eyes is. . .strange. Almost like she's in physical pain, but she has no wound. Maybe I'll wait a little while before I leave. Just to see what she's going to do._ Mew thought as she floated out of the cave and into the dense forest, to hide in the thick trees and vines that would give her a clear view. _Maybe she'll need my comfort. She has been very sad over the past few years, and it seems to be getting worse now._ Mew thought as she watched Asha. 

Asha looked out the cave and watched Mew disappear into the trees. _Go now, fast and sure. The faster you come back, the sooner we'll get started. _She tried to think of something that was not of the human nature. It was very difficult. Her throat hurt from speaking their language. Her evolution had not left her with much of a voice. She used her mental voice almost constantly now. She was not what she once was. And it was very evident. She raised herself up and stood slowly, she seldom stood on two legs, she wanted to disavow her differences with the other Mews, and this was one of them. She towered over them all. Standing at a little under six foot four inches, compared to their highest at four foot even. Her paws were different, tipped with long lethal claws, and her body had muscles which she had long since abandoned. _It's time I took up my shape again for fighting. I might need it. If they successfully clone me, than I may have to fight him or her. _She thought as she swished her tail in anger. She raised herself without effort and floated out the cave. She landed at the ruins, her feet lightly touching the ground as she landed. 

She looked down at her reflection in a small puddle at her side. She seen what she never expected. A large, graceful feline, her face was set small, her mussel held several sharp teeth and lethal fangs. Her shoulders were broad and built with a heavier skin and coating than the rest of her body, protecting her heart and lungs. She turned her head and saw the strange growth that went from the back of her head to between her shoulder blades, she lifted a paw up to touch it and winced as her muscles pulled tight. _I'm going to have to work on that._ She muttered to herself as she sank down on all fours and looked around. 

She put her nose to the ground and sniffed delicately. The scent of humans was still strong. She stood again and bowed her head. _This is wrong. I should just let the humans do as they will, perhaps they will destroy themselves this time. I am tired of dealing with them. They brought me into this world with no greater purpose than to use me as a weapon to destroy millions of innocent people. They wanted me only for my powers. Not because of what or who I am. My personality was obviously a mistake, since he, Damien, expected me to obey him completely._ She thought as she looked back into the ruins. She smirked slightly. _How could they ever know that this was the sight of the old lab. It's so ironic that they came here to find specimen for _their_ experiment when I was born here. _She silenced her thoughts as she concentrated on the memories of her past. They were painful and caused her to grind her teeth in agony of the pain of her rage. 

Mew watched her with sympathy. _I wish I could help her. But perhaps the best way I can help her is to go and do what I wanted. If I can find out what's going on, maybe she won't have to do anything about it herself. I'm sure she'd love that. _Mew thought as she looked back once more before she took off for the small community in the mountains just twenty miles away. 

Asha looked around her misery. _Why couldn't there have been another? They created several Mews, but they didn't even think about trying to create another like me. It's a cruel and twisted world that I live in now. Some things may never change, if they're going to do what I think they are, history will repeat itself. _She thought as she lowered herself back down to the ground and looked over into the forest. 

A Primeape glared back, but stayed his distance, she had long since gotten the respect and fear of most of the creatures here, and those that she did not, weren't concerned about anything, especially life. From behind the Primeape was a little Meowth kitten, it wobbled and tottered, but its mother Persian was there to catch it when it started to fall. Asha felt a pang in her heart, she narrowed her eyes in frustration. She wanted to have a family so badly, but there were no others of her kind. She envied the Mews when they fell in love, and when they proudly showed off their young, or the grandparents held their grandchildren high._ Lucky, I wonder if she realizes just how lucky she truly is._ She thought as she watched them, until the Persian saw her and guided her cub into a different direction. 

Asha sighed and went out to hunt some food before Mew came back. She remembered how much Mew hated it when she ate large amounts of freshly caught meat in front of her. She moved quickly on all fours into the forest, everything that could see, hear, smell, and even _feel_ her presence scattered away. They knew that the show she put on for the Mews was a falsehood, that she was more fit than all of them combined.

Not far in front of her, about two and a half miles, the dense forest stopped abruptly and opened into a huge clearing where Taurus' liked to graze. She smiled wickedly as she crouched down and sped up. Mankeys jumped for cover as they spotted her, she ignored them and kept going forward. As the shadows flickered across her body, her eyes took on a evil lavender glow, everything just burst out of the forests. The Taurus' jumped at all the commotion, trying to see which way to run. In that moment of confusion, she had one. It was a swift lunge into the air and a quick turn, and she landed on its back with her hind feet, dug in her claws and bit hard with her teeth, breaking its spine and ripping out the back of its neck with one clean blow. The beast was dead before it even stopped running. She smiled and carried her prize back into the forest, to return to her favorite eating spot, than wash up before Mew came back. 

  
  


When Mew finally returned to the cave, she found Asha munching on berries. _*They said I could stay for as long as you needed me. So I'm free to do as you and I wanted. . .*_ Mew started to say, but Asha silenced her with a small wave of her paw. 

_*Now, you know that it wasn't really _my_ idea for you to go running off in search of these humans. It's very dangerous and risky. If you are caught, I'm going to have to go and get you. I don't think you want me to have to do that.*_ Asha reminded Mew softly, than pushed most of the berries in front of her over to Mew. _*Eat, we're going to start your practicing soon.*_ Mew did as she was told and watched the other in awe. 

_*So, what are we going to start with?* _Mew asked as she munched on a couple of the berries. 

Asha thought for a moment and than settled on something simple. _*I'm going to teach you how to create a barrier that will protect you from nearly everything.* _Mew frowned at Asha, who smiled and went in a little more detail. _*Do you remember when you were taught by your mother how to make a bubble to play in? A barrier is very similar to that, only, it's a little more solid and more durable. You don't have to worry about running into anything and it popping on you.*_ Mew's eyes went wide, she loved playing in her bubbles. 

_*Yeah! I love doing that! I do it all the time! You showed me how to make one that would support me so that I could flop down on it and play a little rougher with it!*_ Asha nodded, and gestured outside. 

_*When you are finished eating, I will take you outside and we will begin the lessons, this should only take you about an hour at the most to learn. Than, we'll start on teaching you how to understand human languages.*_ Mew stared at her in amazement. 

_*You mean there are more than one!?*_ Asha just smiled.


	3. The Hunt

(Three Years Later)

  
  


Asha sat on her hunches, she looked over at her Mew, who was busy playing with her new bubble technique. She knew that she had but to prove to Asha that she was ready, and she'd be on her way to find the humans she'd seen only a few years prior. 

Asha smiled as she watched Mew. It had been a tough time keeping the little ones attention, but all her hard work payed off. Her little prodigy was learning at high speeds now. _If they have managed to make a clone, it will probably find a tough battle with this one if it must battle at all. Hopefully they have made the same mistake with it as they did with me. I'd be sending this little one to certain doom if they created a mindless follower. . .but I feel that this is not the case. Somehow, I know that it. . .he/she. . .will not want to do whatever it is they designed it for. If it survived at all._ She thought as the little Mew looked over at her with a smile. 

_*I'm ready, Asha, I'm ready to prove that I'm all set to go.*_ Mew told her with her head up high and her eyes sparkling with potential. 

*_Alright than, let's get down to business.*_ Asha said as she got herself into a more comfortable position for fighting. Without farther warning, she threw an energy ball at the little Mew, who did her best to block it, but ended up dodging. _*That was good, when you think you can't handle it, it is always a good idea not to try and catch it. You could end up only hurting yourself more.*_ Asha congratulated Mew, who beamed with pride.

Asha sent another, this time, it was not the same as all of the other practice ones. It was filled with enough energy to completely knock the Mew out. She prayed in the quiet of her mind that the little one could either block or dodge.

Mew's eyes were wide as she saw what the other had launched at her, seeing that it couldn't be dodged or caught, she concentrated quickly and formed her own, with it, she threw in the way of the huge energy ball. They collided and when the dust cleared, Asha was just a few feet in front of her. _*I've never seen something so powerful! How'd you do that?*_ Mew asked as she watched the other in astonishment. 

Asha smiled and sat down again on her hunches. _*Little Mew, the ball you created to meet mine before it hit you was nearly the same power. You created your own energy ball of nearly equal power. You have proven yourself worthy in my eyes. You are nearly ready to leave.*_ Mew sagged where she stood and sank to the ground.

_*What do you mean by 'nearly ready'? Haven't I proven that I won't let you down?*_ Asha could tell that the other one was so ready to accept defeat of not being good enough, but Asha didn't let that happen.

_*There is one thing that you still have to prove to me.*_ Mew shook her head, meaning she couldn't possibly know what that was. _*I need you to tell me where it is that you will be going, where it is that those humans have gone too.*_ Mew sat down thought really hard about it. Asha waited patiently until Mew opened her eyes again and shook her head. 

_*I don't know Asha, I suppose I was only hoping to catch them as they went along. I never thought about having to know all of those things you've been teaching me. How can I find them_?*Mew asked as she looked up at the other. Over the past three years, being in her constant presence helped her to not be so nervous and to understand the other better. She'd seen her in times of absolute weakness, and when she stood the tallest and the strongest. She understood the reason why she was so concerned about her safety. Asha loved Mew like a grandmother would love her granddaughter. 

_*Feel with your heart. Close your eyes and let your heart guide you, it will be a long journey, but you can do it if you let your heart show you the way.*_ Asha said, knowing that the little Mew already had a gut instinct about where they were. 

Mew did just that, and as she did, Asha placed her own mind against hers, showing her where to go, making her 'beacon' of location very strong._ *I did it! I know where to go!*_ She squealed as she flew forward and wrapped her little arms around Asha's throat, giving her a hug. 

_*Than go now, while the feeling is still strong in your heart.*_ She told Mew. Who smiled and nodded, giving a verbal 'meew' to show her excitement. 

She stopped in her tracks and looked with concern at Asha. _*But. . .what about you? Will you be ok?*_ She asked the larger one.

Asha waved her worry off with a paw and put a paw gently on the other's small head. _*Don't worry about me, worry for now only about yourself and staying hidden. If you should need me, just call for me, I'll hear you where ever you are. Stick to the rivers, and the lakes, hide there at night, use your bubble to keep enough air in it for that night and stay well under the waters. No pokemon will dare attack you, they all know us, though have no fear of one telling others. We are their protectors, their 'Gods' so to speak. But go now, please.*_ She urged the little Mew, who smiled and gave her one last hug and a small kiss on the side of her face.

_*I'll see you soon. Please don't let anyone forget about me!*_ She begged as she began to fly off in the direction she felt and Asha had given her.

_*Don't you worry about that! As long as I shall live, you will never be forgotten!*_ She told the Mew as she watched her disappear into a small dot in the sky. _Please be alright, please let everything I've taught her not be in vain and let her continue to remember them all well. . ._She prayed silently as she turned and went back into her den. The first signs of winter were coming in fast, and she had a lot of preparations to do before it came to the mountains.

  
  


Mew flew fast and certain in the direction she knew was the right one. She followed the river and slept there at night, when she awoke the next morning, she rose from her watery bed and flew off once more, stopping only for moment to eat and than fly off again. 

She never stayed in one place too long, and now, she saw why Asha had told her the importance of remembering her goal. There was so much that she hadn't seen, and wanted so badly to go down and investigate. But, she had to keep herself on the right track, it was very important. She didn't want Asha to have to come and look for her, she knew well from others what was done when she did. Asha hated venturing any farther than she had to from her cave, Mew knew it was because she was deeply depressed and didn't want to waste her time having to do other things that meant literally nothing to her. 

So she did as she was told, she traveled where there were few to no humans, she stuck to the river and followed it, Asha told her that this river had salts and litter that were from the ocean, no older than two months. It was all Asha needed to define which way to go to get to the ocean. And the fact that Asha knew that she needed to go to the ocean, was enough to boggle her mind. She had only perceived a direction, not a detailed map of the exact location. It was yet another thing that proved to her just how advanced and intelligent Asha was compared to her and her kin. 

Using the rivers natural current to allow her to continue her journey, Mew placed herself inside of a bubble. The words of Asha still deep in her thoughts, she curled up and let a deep dreamless sleep take her. By using the river to push her along, she could travel even when she was resting or sleeping.

Karp swam by eyeing her with wary concern, but left her alone. The moon set finally and the sunlight touched the water. As she opened her eyes, she discovered she could feel salt very heavy in the water. _The ocean!_ She thought in triumph as she allowed herself to float up slowly to the surface.

Upon reaching it, she allowed the bubble to pop and caught herself before she fell back in, than quickly flew off towards the direction of her pull. It wasn't until nightfall that she reached her goal. Clouds swirled unnaturally around something she still couldn't see. Weariness falling over her, she flew unsteadily into the clouds, the ocean had been much bigger than she dared to imagine. As she cleared the clouds, she saw a large building, it looked a lot like a cave, only, it moved in odd ways. She eyed the windmills curiously, than decided for a closer look. _*Finally!*_ _I made it!_ She cheered as she dove down for a closer look. The turning of the windmill peaked her curiosity to higher levers. She tried to follow each blade with her head and eyes, but they moved a little too fast. _This looks like fun!_ She thought as she floated over and landed on one of them.

The motion of the windmill knocked her down to the next blade as it raised too high for her to sit still, she gave a quick squeak of surprise, than as the other blade rose too high, it knocked her to the next, she gave the same squeak of surprise and than was knocked down to the next one. She laughed and closed her eyes. _This is so much fun, Asha's going to wish she could try it!_ The little Mew through as she continued to laugh and play a little more. 

It wasn't until she realized she'd been distracted that she wandered away from the windmills and down to the base of building, closer to the water. As she floated down, she saw humans, but before she could get closer, she had to back away as the female seemed to sense her and turned. She hovered up high above them and spun, watching them from upside down. The windmill had triggered her need to play, so she followed the two humans and the Meowth. 

As she followed them in the tunnel, the other cat pokémon tried to see her. She swung to the left as he looked right, than a quick right as he looked left, and just before he spun around she quickly phased out. She laughed to herself as she continued to followed them. _I never thought they'd be so fun to play with!_ She thought as she kept on them. 

After a little while of walking, she began to get tired of following them, as she looked around, floating a little bit in front of them, she saw a door. _I wonder where this goes?_ She asked herself as she used her psychic abilities to open the door and floated into the room._ Now this is neat!_ She thought to herself as she looked around. The other three followed into the room as well, even if they didn't know that they had followed the elusive Mew. All they knew was that they were walking and as they walked by the door it opened, they could not see Mew. 

She explored the room. _This looks a lot like the lab that Asha spoke of._ She thought as she floated down to see what had caused the humans to have such rapt attention. The screen they were staring at now had the voice of a very frightened and terrified man. 

"I haven't got much time, I pray this record of our experiment survives." The sounds of explosions and people screaming echoed in the background. "A year ago, we discovered the fossil of what proved to be the ancient pokemon, Mew. There was sufficient genetic material to replicate Mew, but Giovanni, who funded our projects, insisted that we try to design super clones, more powerful than any living pokemon. Many attempts failed, but finally our experiments proved successful. We produced a living pokemon, and we called it, Mewtwo!" The computer was saying as Mew looked hard at the picture.

_That looks like Asha! _She thought. _Could it have the same powers as well?_ She asked herself.

"But for some reason, the creature's anger is out of control, and with its psychic powers it is destroying our laboratory. We dreamed of creating the worlds strongest pokemon, and we've succeeded." The screen blinked off. 

Both humans looked at each other. "Sounds like a real Pokenstein." The female said softly. The male nodded.

"Sure does." He agreed.

"One _big_ CAT!" The Meowth explained as they all turned around as one. Mew flew quickly to safety, for the third time, she was forced to retreat. 

"So, this must be the lab. . ." The male stated as he looked around, Mew listened curiously. 

"But if Mewtwo destroyed it. . ." The female started, wondering aloud.

"Than somebody rebuilt it." The male finished quickly.

"Yes, but who?" The female interrupted softly. "Hmm. . ." they all mumbled as they thought about it.

She watched the clones closely and her curiosity grew as she felt a psychic touch awaken them, she floated down lower to try and get a better view, this time, she refused to have to retreat. This was definitely worth being discovered over. As she hovered behind the two humans and the Meowth, the clones slowly began to move down towards the base, where they slowly walked out. Each one of them called out to their master, allowing him to know that they had awakened. _They are calling out for a male. If this clone really is male, Asha will not be very angry for me being found out. . .perhaps I should follow them, so that I may study this Mewtwo before I have to get into a fight with him. _She cocked her head to one side and thought for a moment. _Since this clone is so full of rage, a fight might be unavoidable. I'm sure that Asha would understand if I was forced to fight._ She thought, than realized that the clones were heading for the door again. Once more, the door opened with a psychic touch, but this time, it was not her own. She knew that it was dangerous for the humans to see her, but she couldn't help it, the thought completely escaped her mind as she floated past them. Her mind suddenly focused on nothing more than hurrying up to see this _Mewtwo_ and to watch the clones, to see how much power they all had. 

She stayed out of sight as she watched this Mewtwo fight, but as he threw 'Ash' up into the air by her, she quickly formed a bubble to break his fall, he bounced harmlessly for a while. Mew laughed and watched him before she showed herself and popped the bubble, she laughed once more before creating her own bubble; she bounced on it for a few moments, while the others watched her in amazement, already forgotten in her mind, including Mewtwo. 

_*What?*_ Mewtwo exclaimed as he saw her, she was playing carefree, he pulled his paws back and summoned a huge blast and hurled it at her.

One moment she was bouncing on the bubble, the next moment, it had popped and threw her back. She yelped in surprise, being jolted back to the present so fiercely by Mewtwo. Suddenly she realized just how right Asha was when she had trained her. Mew's worst fears and brightest hopes were now focused upon the enraged clone. And just as Asha had predicted, this clone spoke human language, however, he also understood the pokemon. She stared in awe of Mewtwo._ He looks so much like her, only a little bigger and . . .male._ She thought, but was forced into a dangerous dance of skill with the clone, Mewtwo. 

Before she could speak to him, he hurled another blast at her, she teleported as Asha had taught her. This was her favorite game that she and Asha played during training. But as she appeared, Mewtwo was ready for her, launching yet another blast at her, she teleported yet again, only to appear to another blast. _This is fun! Just like when Asha and I were playing!_ She thought as she appeared again and laughed, she was deeply entertained by his blasts and having to dodge them. She floated closer and got a better look at him, and than she heard him speak. 

_*Mew,*_ Mewtwo spoke her name with contempt. _*so, finally we meet.*_ He started, she answered with a remark of her own. 

_*Yes, finally.*_ Her remark caused his eyes to narrow, but her attention was taken from him as one of the humans said her name, she listened, but after they failed to say more, her attention was focused upon her tail. The twitching motion of it and the way it evaded her intrigued her.

_*I may have been cloned from your DNA, but now I will prove that Mewtwo is better than the original.*_ Mewtwo stated as Mew started to look at the rest of her surroundings. _*Superior to Mew.* _He added after the slightest pause, she could sense the provoking, mocking tone in his voice, he was attempting to rile her up. 

She looked back at him and sighed. _*That may or may not be.*_ Her response got a result that she nearly wasn't ready for.

_*This world is too small for the two of us!*_ Mewtwo spoke, as his aura glowed and he levitated himself up towards her.

Mew turned and fled from the angry clone. Asha had warned her about not knowing the clone's strength and to try to avoid an open conflict if at all possible. She gave a quick 'meew' as she fled. _*Can't we just talk?*_ She asked as he took off after her.

As she glided through the air with Mewtwo hot on her heels, she tried to lure him up where the clouds were, but decided better as he shot a strong blast after her, it was a little to close to the human boy, Ash, she saved than she liked, so she lowered the battle.

Dodging the towers and Mewtwo's blasts were a bit of a challenge, but she was happy as she made it over the ocean. _I made it!_ She began to think, but quickly went back as he fired a more powerful blast at her, it landed harmlessly in the water. She flew quickly behind a pillar, he stopped and spoke to her.

_*Why do you flee from me?*_ He asked, than continued on in a sarcastic tone. _*Are you afraid to find out which of us is _GREATER_?!* _

Mew felt his energy gathering and decided to risk getting past him before getting blasted. This had never worked when she was training with Asha, but she didn't have much of a choice. For a moment, she thought it might, but Mewtwo was so close that he was making attempts to actually grab her! _At this range, I'll never be able to avoid a blast!_ She thought, turning just in time to watch one come right for her. _*Mewtwo!*_ She cried out as it flung her up into the clouds, as she went, Mewtwo smiled. Satisfied that he had defeated her and he were the stronger.

He laughed a little to himself, but his victory was short lived. As the blast carried her up, she was able to er away, and send one of her own blasts on a collision course for Mewtwo. It came through the clouds and towards Mewtwo much faster than his head. By the time he saw it coming, it had already hit him full force. He grunted on the force of the impact and was carried down to the stone benches, leaving both a crater and a lot of dust. 

Mew floated down, unscathed, to see what had happened to Mewtwo. _I pray he's alright._ She thought as she waited, and she didn't have to wait long.

From the thick dust, Mewtwo used his barrier to push it away, his eyes matched the bright blue of his power. She knew he was not happy. _*So, you do have some _fight_ in _you_!*_ He nearly growled at her as he released his barrier and floated easily towards her. _*But I have no time for games.*_ He said as she floated down to meet him, at a safe distance, just in case. _*Destiny is at hand! Who will rule? My super pokemon? Or your pathetic group of spineless inferior pokemon?*_ She once more could feel him trying to goad her into anger.

_*Should it matter?*_ she asked, but he seemed to ignore her.

_*We were created with powers far stronger than the originals.*_ Mewtwo added, his eyes reflecting the rage that was built inside.

Mew, seeing where this was going to lead, did her best to make Mewtwo understand. _*But Mewtwo, it doesn't prove anything to show off any sort of super powers, it is not that which makes one stronger, but the real strength comes form the heart!*_ This small speech seemed to deepen his rage and frustration. 

_*My clones don't need their powers to prove their worth!*_ He snarled as he summoned a quick blast and sent it hurling at a reckless speed towards Mew, who barely avoided it. _*I will block all of the pokemon's special abilities, using my psychic powers.*_ He told Mew as he pointed his finger. _*Now, go!*_ He commanded his pokemon as he engaged his own battle with Mew.

_*This won't prove anything Mewtwo_.*Mew told him as she prepared for his attack. 

_*It will PROVE which of us is GREATER!*_ He roared as he suddenly slammed his barrier into hers. She was ready though, and met him halfway, the force flinging them away. 

They continued to slam into the other, both hoping that the other would fail. Mew was beginning to become upset about this and as they met the last time, she refused to back off.

Mewtwo seemed to be expecting it and pushed harder, until they were forced back by the sheer power and friction between them. The impact of their separation knocked both barriers down and destroyed all of the spotlights in the stadium.

It took both only a moment to regain control of their powers, Mew, hoping to catch Mewtwo off guard was the first to strike. However, it did not end that way. Mewtwo met her blast head on with his own only a moment after and the combination of the two created a massive friction that once more, temporarily disabled their abilities. Mew regained control first, than Mewtwo a moment or so later, as they summoned their powers once more and sent them forward, an unexpected surprise met up with them. The young boy, Ash, Mew had saved threw himself in the lethal path of the raging battle's attack. It slammed into him so hard that it held him in the air before setting him down. 

_*Fool! Trying to stop our battle!*_ Mewtwo exclaimed, he was truly taken aback by what the human child had just done. The full consequence had not passed through his still shocked mind.

_*Do you see what fighting leads to?_* Mew asked, but the other remained silent.

A Pikachu ran to help him, shaking him and using thunder shock to try and revive him, but as it failed, Mewtwo realized the full effect that it had done to the boy. As did the fighting pokemon from all around, their own battles had ceased the human child, who the Pikachu called Ash, had been caught in the crossfire. 

The intensity of their sorrows and their genuine tears of regret caused an ancient miracle to begin to unfold. What once was lost, was returned and restored by the love of one. 

  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


From the cave, Asha sensed the great wrongness and shook her head. _What has happened must not be. _With that, she teleported to the island and used the ancient powers circling Ash to call him back to life. As she reached down and touched him, he looked over at her. His eyes were still closed with the expecting pain of the attacks. She smiled as he opened his eyes and looked at her. 

"Mewtwo?" He asked, but already knew that he was wrong.

She shook her head. _*No. I am not the young one.*_ She said gently, Ash seemed surprised by her ability to talk like Mewtwo. 

"Than? Who are you?" He asked, looking around him. "And. . .where am I?" As he asked her the last, he looked down. "AH!" He screeched in alarm as he saw his own body and Pikachu desperately trying to revive him. "Am I dead?" 

Asha smiled and shook her head. _*No, you are not, merely. . .misplaced for the moment. As for who I am? Perhaps that. . .is best not known. Fear me not, though, I feel a strength in you, a power that is not like the others. You remind me of a dear friend that I lost long ago. . .*_ She stopped herself, than smiled once more at Ash. _*There is something that I must tell you, that you will remember no matter what happens. Are you ready to hear it?*_ She asked him, looking into his eyes for the truth that she knew he probably wouldn't speak.

"I. . .guess so." He stammered, she gazed at him fondly as she felt his nervousness pushed down so that he could listen through his blood pounding in his ears. 

_*You life will not be an easy one, and there are many challenges ahead that many never have to face. But you must remember that, through them all, you can over come any obstacle. And never give up, no matter what the odds are. There's always a way to win. But only if your heart and mind are open together to see the truth of the circumstance.*_ Ash stared at her with wide eyes, still in shock of her resemblance to Mewtwo. She smiled warmly and shook her head. _*Don't worry, those words you can never forget. Deep inside, you will always remember, Ash. Now, close your eyes. I'm going to help you return.*_ She commanded him gently, as he obeyed, she focused the energy around her to his body below. 

As she did so, the sky lightened as if day and the power focused on Ash's lifeless, stone body. _What was wronged, has been righted._ She though as she pushed Ash back into his body. She waited until he stirred and woke up before she allowed it to stop and released him to do as he would on his own. Her strong psychic presence was still heavy enough in the air to keep the light glowing. She mentally cursed her aura for being so bright.

  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


_*The human risked himself to save the pokemon. I pitted them against each other, but not until they put aside their differences, did I see the true power they all share.*_ Mewtwo stated as he watched the human resurrected.

Mew nodded and spoke gently. _*Life.*_

_*I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant, it's what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.*_ He continued, Mew agreed with him as she noticed Asha from very far above.

Mewtwo used his psychic powers and gathered all of his pokemon, he allowed Mew to help and assist him as he lifted them all and followed where Mew might take him and his charges.

The human, Ash, called after him. "Mewtwo! Where are you going?"

_*Where my heart can learn what yours knows so well. What transpired here, I will always remember, but, perhaps for you, these events. . .are best forgotten.*_ Mewtwo replied as he used Amnesia to erase the minds of the humans and their pokemon. 

Mew guided him over to an island. _*There is something I must do*_ She told him as she turned to Mewtwo, he nodded. 

_*I will wait for you.*_ He promised, she smiled and took off to make sure that Ash was alright. The rain had just ended and the clouds were beginning to break up, she watched Ash as she darted from cloud to cloud. Mewtwo watched her with curiosity. _What is she doing?_ He asked himself as she finally returned. _*Is it done?*_ He asked, almost fearing that she'd not tell him.

But she nodded. _*It is.*_ Than she cocked her head to one side. _*Are you ready to go now?*_ He nodded, trying to ignore the nervousness building in his stomach at leaving the only home he'd ever known; he imagined the mountains from in his dreams. . .

  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


It took nearly two weeks to reach their destination. Mew thought it would be best if she dropped them off in Asha's territory, rather than risk leaving them anywhere else. Mewtwo was more than happy to release his pokemon and allow them to keep the skills they already knew. However, he was very nervous about being in such a foreign place and all by himself. 

_*I do not wish to be alone. . .I. . .don't feel safe here.*_ Mewtwo confined to Mew as they landed about three miles from the ruins in the clearing that Asha always hunted in. 

_*There is nothing to worry about. The creatures here will not harm you, they have a fair respect of. . .ones like you. . .and me!*_ Mew said hurriedly, she didn't want to completely give away that there was another like him. She could sense the same pain of loneliness in him that was embedded in Asha. _There's no harm in playing matchmaker every now and again._ She thought as she listened to Mewtwo go on.

_*The scents are all. . .different here. I can't smell any humans, everything is so. . .pure.*_ He remarked as he gingerly sniffed at the air, Mew smiled as she watched him. He was acting just like the Mew-kittens the first time they were allowed outside of the tunnels and caves to play and learn to live outside. _*It feels almost sacred. Are you certain that I am not crossing onto a privilege only area, because I feel I probably will not be welcome here.*_ Mewtwo said, but Mew hurried to calm his fears. 

_*Oh no! You will be more than welcome here, but first, there is something I must do, please, allow me to go for only a short time, I promise that I will return shortly. There is nothing here that will harm you, I have shown you what can be eaten and what can't be, you seem to already know quite well how to hunt. . .you will be fine. There are a few caves by the river, in case night falls and I have not yet returned, but I _will_ be back. Don't worry about that.*_ She reassured him as she waited for his response. 

_*Alright, since I really have no choice in the matter, I will wait for you. If you are gone past nightfall, I will be by the river, although I doubt the caves.*_ He told her as he looked around, she nodded and said her goodbye as she took off to the air. Mewtwo watched her go with growing concern. _There is something here that she is not telling me, why do I feel like I am on territory that I should not be on._ He asked himself as he sank to the ground, waiting for Mew to return.

Mew took off as fast as she could for the caves that Asha loved inside the ruins. _*Asha! Asha!*_ She cried, but as she approached the caves, she found nothing. Only the nest that was her bed for the coming winter nights. _Oh no! Please say that she hasn't gone to investigate the stranger in her territory!_ Mew thought as she sped away, using her sense of smell to locate the roaming feline. 


	4. Newcomer

Asha was hunting down a Primeape as she smelled the newcomer. _I know that scent, but. . ._She was thinking as she abandoned the search and jumped silently into the trees, using their thick foliage as camouflage. The closer she got to the smell, the close she was to the clearing._ Perhaps it is only Mew. It has been a while, perhaps she has changed slightly since I have seen her last. _Asha thought as she moved with a little more caution. _Or, this is an intruder who is intent on harm here. But that smell. . .it makes me. . .almost lightheaded. . ._The last thought gave her motivation to fully investigate the new stranger. As she made it to the clearing, she saw what she smelled, Mewtwo. He was lying in the shade, his eyes were everywhere, he had the same expression that she first had when she saw this place. _Oh my God! It _can't_ be true. I knew that I felt something like myself when I helped Ash, but. . .I never dreamed that the clone could be. . .male._ She thought as she leaned forward, watching him with a child's fascination.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Pidgey came flying out of the trees and other flight pokemon followed shortly after, Asha had to stay focused on staying in the tree to avoid falling out and revealing herself. But before she could even mutter more than three curses, the true culprit of the huge scare came racing into the clearing. The clone nearly jumped halfway up the tree he was under when the little white streak came racing through, but Mew managed to stop just before colliding into his swiftly built barrier. _*Mewtwo, you need to come with me, you're not safe here. Or well, your safe, but your not completely safe, or well. . .*_ Mew was trying to explain the situation at hand when Mewtwo suddenly stood up fully and leaned in close to her. 

_*What do you mean I'm not safe. . .*_ He asked her, but as he did, the wind drifted down to give him a breeze and a scent of something. . .exotic. Mew smelled Asha as well, and swallowed hard.

_*Too late.*_ She whispered as she cowered down on the ground. Mewtwo looked at her sharply. 

_*What do you mean 'Too late'?!*_ He demanded, but Mew was already taking off for the dense woods just ten feet away from them. Mewtwo followed her closely with his eyes, and there, when she stopped, he caught a glimpse of a tail. _What?_ He asked himself as he focused on becoming invisible and let his barrier mimic all around him, making him disappear into the background. He walked as quietly as possible to see what was going on.

_*What do you think you're doing?! You brought another into MY territory and you didn't even ASK first?! What if he was just pretending so that he could catch you! What if he belonged to those. . .HUMANS!? What would you do than? He's a lot bigger than you, he could win instantly if he really wanted!*_ Asha was yelling at the little Mew, but Mew knew that it was only because she was scared for the little one's safety. 

Mewtwo listened and watched in awe. Not only did the tail closely resemble him, but as did the rest of. . . _her_. A cold chill ran down his spine as he watched her four fingers clutch the trunk tightly. _Four fingers._ He thought, looking down at his three, than noticed the same 'handle' on the back of her neck, he fingered his thoughtfully. _So, perhaps I was not cloned from Mew as the scientists had hoped. It appears that I was cloned from this one here._ He thought as he watched her jump gracefully down from her perch and snort at the Mew. 

_*Well, since you've already brought him here, why don't we just go and meet him.*_ She growled softly at Mew, who stood her ground and wagged her tail in frustration. 

_This is not good! If she's this angry, she'll scare him off!_ _*Don't be mean to him! He's had a hard time recently. He was mistreated and the humans tried to enslave him, he's very confused right now.*_ Mew warned her as she floated in the massive feline's way. 

_*Fine. I'll be nice, I'll greet him as I greeted my other Mew guests.*_ She sighed in resignation. Mew nodded and began to leave back to Mewtwo.

Mewtwo heard them talking of meeting him and quickly raced back to the spot they had left him, than realizing that he should have been visible to them, he quickly went to the river, as though pretending to be getting a drink. He saw as he went a Mew floating with her head down, she had been yelled at some more, of that he was sure, so he simply lowered his head down to the water and took a drink. _I hope they'll allow me to stay, I'd like to get to know this other one better. Perhaps she's got some advise that could help me._ He was thinking as he heard a soft crunch in the ground behind him, the sound he recognized as Mew's little feet touching the ground. 

But as he turned to look at her, he found himself face to face with Asha. _*So. Your Mewtwo.*_ Her eyes locked straight with his. Their blue was endless, the bright color seemed to swirl with power and defiance. Her scent was stronger now in his nostrils, he tried not to breathe too deeply, lest he give in to the pull he felt to lean closer. She was having no such troubles. Her eyes stared into his with a lethal challenge that promised pain if he tried anything. 

Mewtwo relaxed and kept his eyes locked with hers, even though he didn't think he could look away if he wanted to. _*Yes, I am Mewtwo. Who might you be?*_ He cursed himself for the bad English and waited for her to respond.

Asha stared deeper into his eyes, and, once satisfied that he would do her and Mew no harm, she relaxed her gaze. _*I am called The Armagedian, but, I prefer Asha.*_ She stated, wincing as she remembered her actual name. Mewtwo's eyes filled with understanding and he waited for her to say more. She refused to give him more information than that, but in the awkward silence, his scent caused her mind to reel with feelings she didn't know she had, the lightheadedness returned, only stronger, she had the distinct urge to smile at him, but she fought it. Mewtwo seemed to sense her dilemma and tried to soothe her by breaking the silence.

_*Mew said that it was safe here from humans and trainers. Is that true?*_ Mewtwo asked, hoping she'd take the opportunity to break the silence.

She nodded. _*For the most part.*_ She muttered, than turned to leave. 

Mewtwo didn't want to see her go, he was still fairly confused about the scent and what it was doing to him, but he did know that he didn't want her to leave. _*Wait!*_ He said suddenly, his paw wrapping around her upper arm. The contact did something she never expected it to, a flush of heat came over her, she felt a sudden need to be in his arms, to feel his heart beat next to hers. In that instant, fear coiled in her mind, she spun around shoved him into the river, he fell back, releasing her arm in shock. 

_*Don't TOUCH ME!*_ She cried as she took off faster than anything he'd ever seen. Mewtwo looked at Mew, who had just floated up to them, and than back at the retreating Asha. 

_*What was that all about?*_ Mewtwo asked Mew as they watched Asha go.

Mew shrugged and sighed. _*She's been alone up here in the mountains for so long, she's evolved on her own and lived on her own since she was created. She's been so lonely and has always wished for another, but, now that you're here, you've triggered her need for a Mate. It's hitting her hard, since she's used to watching life from afar.*_ Mew explained as she watched Asha go, than looked back at Mewtwo, who was looking back at Asha longingly. 

_*So, the scent that she's giving off is her body's reaction to me, a male. And the reason she's so terrified of me right now is because I have what she's always needed.*_ Mewtwo stated, his voice was edged with anger, it sounded like he was trying to believe he was being used again.

Mew shook her head and placed a small paw on Mewtwo's shoulder. _*No, YOU'RE what she's always needed. Another of her kind. She's been alone for a long time, and now, suddenly, she has you. Give her a little time. She needs you very badly.*_ Mew told him as he watched where she had disappeared in the dense woods.

_*What should I do? How can I make her more comfortable?*_ Mewtwo asked as he looked down at the little Mew. 

_*Go to her, talk to her, show her that you're not going to hurt her. She could use some company.*_ Mew told him, than lifted herself off of the ground. _*Come on, I'll show you where her cave is.*_ Mew told him as she started off, Mewtwo followed her with slight reluctance, he didn't want to go racing off to have her scared again, and worse this time, she would be cornered, he didn't want to have to fight her. He'd seen the power reflected in her eyes and knew that she could best him if it came down to it.

Mewtwo paused, he thought about what the Mew was telling him, and noted just how many times she pointed out how long she'd been alone. _I hope she's not trying to do what I _think_ she's trying to do._ He thought as he nodded slowly, looking back over at the Mew. _*Fine. Show me.*_ With that, they took off for the destination, Mew went slowly, giving Asha time to cool off and relax.

  
  


Asha sunk to the floor of her cave, shivering, she could still feel his paw on her arm. _Why did it feel like that? Why does his presence make me feel so weak?_ She asked herself as she looked at her paw, the four fingers flexed and made a fist. _He only had three fingers. But he looked exactly like me! _She thought as she looked at her reflection in the small collecting pond that she used as a water source in the winter. Than she smiled, watching her reflection. _He was kind of cute, he had a really handsome voice, and a body to die for. . ._She laughed as she realized what she sounded like. _I sound like a young Mew in love!_ She watched her reflection a moment more, turning her head to examine herself more in depth. 

Her head was more the shape of an oval heart, being bigger where her jaws and back of her skull were and narrowing as it came forward into an almost muzzle. Her colors were completely different than Mewtwo's but than again, her evolution had stripped her of the vibrant blues she used to have. Now, she looked old and wary, but was _quite_ the contrary. Anyone making that mistake would be making a fatal one. At the back of her skull, began to 'handle' that traveled to between her shoulder blades, as she turned her head to examine it, she could feel the muscles there working to turn with her. She frowned. It was the sign of her species, she was not a Mew, but, she was the first at the same time. The other Mews had come to call her the Goddess Mew, since she was so much more powerful than they were had seemed to be gifted with much more intellect. She disavowed the name and begged them to only consider her one of them. They had agreed, but from that moment on, she had been shunned. Never in her face, of course, but behind her back. She knew of it, but there was nothing she could do about it. Looking on, she saw her breastplate, it was colored, while his was not, plus there were more differences there had proved him male and her female. Her plate had rises that were the equivalent to the breast of a female human, although they were not that; and Mewtwo's was flat, the same as a human male's. 

She sighed and shook her head, looking out into the late afternoon sky._ I should not have treated him so badly, now, he'll probably to find his own land and territory and we'll never meet again. I should have apologized, and been a little more polite. After all, was it not my wish to not be alone? Now that it is granted, I might as well suffer with it._ She thought, but, the feeling of his touch warmed her flesh again and gave her a sense of dread. _But I'm frightened of what my body is doing to me, I've never felt like this before. _She thought, than yawned. 

She rose up on her hind legs and looked over at her nest, it was still only partially made, and winter was less than eight weeks away in the valley, only two weeks in the mountains. _I'll never finish it in time this year._ She thought, remembering her first winter here alone with the Mews, it had been a mild winter, and still, they had nearly died from the exposure of the col

d winter. She shivered as a cool draft echoed through the cave. _This is going to be a hard winter._

_*Asha?*_ Mew's voice echoed through her mind, she automatically turned, but there was no one there. 

_*Yes.*_ Asha replied warily.

Mew noted that all of the anger had seeped from her voice now, and she was back to her own wary tone, Mew had been very frightened by the aggression she had shown Mewtwo, having never seen her so riled up. _*Is it alright if I come?*_ She asked, than remembered Mewtwo, but Asha interrupted before she could add his name.

_*So, which direction did he leave in? Did he tell you where he would look for his own territory?*_ She asked Mew, who was taken aback by the sincerity in the other's voice. She genuinely believed that Mewtwo had taken off and left her. 

_I didn't realize she gave up on hope so swiftly._ Mew thought than answered her quickly. _*No! He hasn't left. He's with me, I was just about to ask if it was alright if he came in too. Can he?*_ She asked.

_*I really don't feel like facing him at this moment. I treated him so badly, he'll probably never forgive me.*_ She told Mew, but before she finished, Mewtwo had landed at the foot of her cave and walked cautiously in. Asha caught his scent and felt her skin flush automatically. _Mewtwo._ She thought, than turned, trying to keep the embarrassment out of her face. _*I. . .I'm sorry. . .*_ She was starting to say, but turned back away from him and walked farther into her cave. __

_*No, don't apologize, it's not your fault. Mew told me that you were created the same as I was. I can understand your reaction. I am not too deeply offended by it.*_ Mewtwo spoke softly to her, walking forward a little to catch up with her. She had stopped when he spoke, and listened, Mewtwo gently laid a paw on her delicate, but built, shoulder. She stiffened, and his grip tightened until she relaxed beneath it. _*I promise, I'll not hurt you. Perhaps you can help me to understand what you've come to accept.*_ Asha turned her head to look at him, Mewtwo marveled in the beauty the movement had. _She's absolutely breathtaking. I could never dream for a moment that she even existed. Now that I know she does, I'm no less amazed._ He thought as she looked deeply into his eyes, he let her find what she was looking for.

_He has the same lost eyes I had so long ago. Maybe I could help him to understand what the humans took from us at our creation, but. . ._ *_A purpose?*_ She asked, Mewtwo's eyes brightened and he held her gaze, she knew without him saying a word that she was right. _*There is no true purpose for any one except what they make for themselves. Those that have a purpose are slaves, tools of man or of a Trainer. To live free of such a thing is truly wondrous, our 'purpose' is to ensure that humans never gain the ability to clone and create again. I'm quite sure you've taken care of that as I had, am I correct?*_ Mewtwo nodded, his mind focused on Asha's eyes. _*When I was first created, my creator told me what my purpose was, I was angered by his words, and destroyed him and the lab I was created in. In my rage, I killed many people, people and creatures that didn't deserve such a punishment, even those that had nothing to do with me or knew I even existed. I realized the power I could wield and promised myself that I would never destroy anything on such a high level again, and have tried to keep that promise, but as if would happen, I broke that promise when humans searched for me in Mew's absence. . .I was so ashamed of what I'd done, that I saw myself as no more than the monster they had created. _

_*The true purpose, if one must follow one, is to uphold life, and protect it at all costs. With all of our might, we must uphold the laws of nature, that the just survive the wicked, and that the strong survive and the weak die. But the weak are not those that aren't physically, psychically, or emotionally strong, the weak are people like I was, those bent on destruction when it suited them. The strong are those like Mew, who choose to fight only when everything else has been attempted and when it will serve a greater purpose than to prove one's strength and power.*_ Mewtwo felt a wave of shame sweep over him, he looked away from her, suddenly understanding what he'd done in a different view. 

It had seemed bad when Ash had nearly died to save the pokemon, but when she put it that way, suddenly it seemed a whole lot worse. He swallowed hard and nodded his head. _*Yes, you're right.*_ He was starting to say, but she shook her head and quieted him with a look. 

_*No, there is never a time for regret, we cherish the moments of our proudest and our weakest. They are our teachers, we learn from our mistakes, so that we never repeat them. There is no regret. Remember that.* _She told him as she looked down at his paw touching her shoulder. Mewtwo felt the urge to let go, but he just gave her a gentle squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled, there was true tenderness in her smile. 

_*I'll remember. But remember also. . .Asha, that you're not alone anymore.*_ Mewtwo raised his paw from her shoulder to her cheek, he stroked the side of it with one of his fingers. She closed her eyes and smiled, leaning farther into his paw.

Mew watched from outside of the cave, she smiled in victory as she watched Asha lean against Mewtwo and rest her head on his shoulder. _Finally! He got through to her! And in _one_ try too!_ She triumphantly thought as she watched them for a while longer. After a moment of talking some more, Asha leaned closer and Mewtwo wrapped his arms around her slender body, holding her close. She appeared to be crying. _Oh no! This isn't good!_ She thought, and flew closer, phasing out so that she could get a better view of what was happening. 

_*It's just so hard! You couldn't imagine what it's like to be out on your own, with everyone at odds with you, and than, you have to take care of Mew kittens upon that! That winter almost killed us, and now. . .with this winter almost here, I'm afraid I'll not be prepared. I'm not strong enough to survive a hard one this year. It took a lot of my energy and strength to train Mew how to fight you if it came down to it, and now. . .*_ Mew was relieved that she wasn't crying about something else, but was worried that Asha was right. What if there was a hard winter? She hadn't gotten any reserves, the time when she usually did that had came and went when she was teaching Mew, what if Asha really was in danger. She seemed genuinely upset about it.

_*Don't worry, I'm sure that together we can gather everything we'll need for the winter.*_ Mewtwo was saying, but Mew's heart leapt into her throat. 

_WE? So. . .they're going to spend the winter together. . .ALONE?! YES!!!!! _She thought, holding her mouth, lest a sudden meew escape her without warning.

Asha looked down at her nest. _*It's hardly even finished. Most of the grasses have dried out and can't be pulled with much success. I'm worried that I'll never complete it in time. The food and this nest can't both be completed by winter. It's too late for them both.*_ Mewtwo looked over at the nest, it looked better than she was giving herself credit for, but he didn't know how hard winters hit in the mountains either.

_*It can't be that hard, when will the first blasts of cold weather get here?*_ Mewtwo asked, looking back into her eyes, she'd pulled away from him a couple of minutes ago and was looking away until now.

_*Next week, at the most. In two, this whole area will be covered in blankets of snow and ice.*_ Mewtwo jerked and his surprise showed visibly. 

_*But this is the jungle! I didn't think it would snow in places like this.*_ She nodded and Mewtwo sat down on his hunches, thinking. Asha laid herself down on the ground beside him, watching him thoughtfully. 

_*Believe me, it will snow, and it will get cold, much colder than you can imagine. So, as you can see, I don't have time to hate you right now, I've got bigger problems ahead of me.* _She paused, lowering both her voice and her gaze away from him. _*Like surviving this winter.*_ Than she raised her voice again, looking at him with a distant look that made him stiffen. _*So, you can still leave if you want to, there are valleys just below here that do not have winters except for rains, there is still time to prepare. Just stick to higher ground.*_ She told him, holding back a sob, as she got back up and stalked deeper into her cave, back where she kept the only thing of importance to her hidden.

Mewtwo watched her go and raised his lips to snarl at her, he didn't have to be yelled at. He had been moved by her speech, and had thought everything was settled, but that was all wrong, she'd turned on him in an instant. _This is not worth my time._ He thought, and started off for the clear blue skies, now turning cloudy. But a sound stopped him in his tracks. He heard a sniffle, instantly, his countenance changed, he turned and looked back towards where she stormed off. _Is she crying?_ He asked himself in dismay, suddenly afraid that he'd upset her again. He listened harder, both mentally and physically, and was rewarded by more muted sniffles and mumbled unprotected thoughts of pain.

  
  


Asha rushed off into the deeper recesses of her den, hiding away from Mewtwo. As soon as her back had turned to him, tears started to stream down her face, leaving their damp trails in her soft fur. She shook her head, and threw herself down on her 'thinking' nest, below her was all that survived of the lab and of the one person that had helped her through all her troubles as she cared for the young Mewlings. Miss Kimmings, one of her creators attendants, had managed to survive the blast, along with her unborn. She'd helped Asha find a place and taught her how to feed the Mewlings, than left her with a little piece of herself to remember, she'd given her all of the blankets she could find in her temporary home in Sea Bridge, now known as Pallet Town, and helped Asha make her first nest big enough for all of them. A tear rolled down her face, she remembered hearing from a couple of humans walking through the woods not long after the 'catastrophe', Miss Kimmings' family had been killed in an unexpected explosion just outside their home. She'd lost her husband and two children, ages 7 and 12. She mourned for her friend, mostly because she was the closest thing to a mother that Asha had. It had also been Miss Kimmings that had named her Asha, after the full name, Ashadawna. 

_It just isn't fair! I can't even make Mewtwo care. I almost allowed myself to trust him, I almost allowed myself to open up and to let him in on my life! But no, I had to go and open my big mouth! If I could just tell him how I feel, if I could just let him know what I feel. . .I don't hate him. In fact, he's quite handsome. . .but that ISN'T the point!_ She cried, tears were starting to slow and beginning to stop, but she still felt the huge hole in her heart that she'd had since the first Mew couple chose each other. That thought triggered a whole new wave of agony through her. _I just want to be loved! Just for once to feel the hand of another one against me, to have someone hold me in the coldest winter nights. But, I suppose it's not meant to be. _She thought as she brought her paw up and wiped the tears that had started anew. 

Mewtwo blinked in confusion, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was in so much pain, it was no little wonder she was inadvertently pushing him away when he tried to get close. _She's just scared. That's why she's being so aggressive, she doesn't know how to act around another like herself. _Than a sudden wave of shame overcame him. _She's been trying to accept me, and every time she does, I have to counter that attempt with something else. She was only trying to get along with me._ Mewtwo thought, than lifted his head up in sudden determination. _Well, if I am responsible for this wrong, than I will be the one to right it._ He thought as he stood tall and walked towards the back where Asha left.

It didn't take long before he found the reason she was down on all fours; the pathway had lowered remarkably and he was forced to walk like her in order to avoid hitting the ceiling. At one time, he was afraid he was lost, but the sound of Asha's quiet wailing lead him the correct way. After a couple of endless minutes, he was almost crawling to the entrance of a larger room, which held many things he'd never seen and some of which he had. In the direct middle of the room was a large nest-like bedding. It took almost the entire space of the room. In the center of it, was the shape of Asha's back, which was moving slight with her tears. His heart went out to her, he now saw the true effect he had on her. His presence had reminded her of just how lonely she truly had been. 

For a moment, he considered going back the way he had came, and just forgetting that he ever saw her like this and heard her cries. But than he thought of another problem. _What if she wanted me to hear her and come to her rescue? What if this is a test to see if I will truly care, if I just walk away, it will prove that I am heartless and cruel. _With that decided, he approached the nest slowly, letting her sense her. The fact that she didn't, gave him an idea of just how distressed she was. When he climbed into the nest, he felt the softness of many blankets and animal skins. Most of them were soft fur of various types, but there were also many types of feathers to line it as well. Soft grasses helped add to the comfort, but he payed them no mind, his goal was to comfort his new friend, to try to correct what he did wrong. _*Asha?*_ He called, resting a paw on her shaking shoulder, she jerked her head up so abruptly that he knew she hadn't meant for him to find her. 

Her face was stained with streaks of tears and she still had them falling down from her eyes. The vulnerability of her situation was immediately seen. She had been discovered by the stronger, younger one. Now she would be at his mercy.She thought as she looked deeply into his lavender eyes. But she found no ill intent, instead, she found the attempt of comfort. As his paw went form her shoulder to her face, and stroked softly, she collapsed into his arms, falling against him in a tearful heap. He held her as she cried, unsure of what else to do. _*Why. . .did you come. . .back?*_ She asked him, her voice very unsteady.

_*I came back because I need you, because I don't want to leave you.*_ Mewtwo said, trying to understand the words himself as her brow furrowed in confusion.

_*Why? Why would you want to stay with something like me. I've done nothing but insult you and still, you think you should remain? Why?*_ She asked him, her eyes trying to blink back the tears that were still heavy in her eyes. 

Mewtwo remained silent. He couldn't find anything to say that would comfort her, so he simply held her close, she didn't fight, this time, she only cried against him once more. He closed his eyes, her tears were slowly seeping through his fur and touching his skin, every now and again, he'd give her an encouraging squeeze, which would slow her ragged breaths and sobs. _I'll understand better in time, as will she, I just have to have patience. If I can help her, she can help me to understand my anger. Since she felt the same thing, she can help me cope._ He thought, trying to give a reason to his unwillingness to leave, but knew the true reason, even if he refused to admit it to even himself. 

Mew watched them with a smile. _Good, all is going rather well._ She was thinking when a bolt of lightning and the crash of thunder caused her to nearly reveal herself. _Oh no! Asha hates storms!_ She was thinking as Asha's face came up and her body stiffened in fear.

_*No! Shush, it's all right.*_ Mewtwo calmed her instantly, her eyes nearly swirled with fear as she met his eyes, his calmness settled her, sending her into a trance she couldn't escape. _I could see forever in those eyes._ Mewtwo thought as he looked deeply. 

_I could lose myself forever in that gaze._ She thought as she sighed, trying to relax against him. From the edges of her mind, came an urgent voice. She tried to ignore it, but as the next crash of thunder came louder, she sat up straight, inadvertently pushing herself hard against Mewtwo. _*The rains!*_ She cried, grabbing Mewtwo by the shoulders, all of her uncomfortable feelings falling numb as the terror took over. _*After the rains the snow will come! I have to hurry! Winter's coming in fast!*_ She cried, her pupils growing wide in fear. Mewtwo's did the same as he felt her body trembling with adrenalin. 

_*How fast?*_ He asked, knowing that she'd already answered that about twenty minutes or so before.

_*In about a week, the rivers will rise, flooding the lower valleys and than the snow will start to fall here when the rains have moved South. In about a week.*_ She repeated as she jumped at the clash of thunder. _*And the storms almost here, I have to go and start hunting, if I do not have a good enough nest, than I at least want to eat during the cold months ahead._* She told him as she gently pushed past him, he grabbed her upper arm, both because he didn't want the feel of her to leave, and to stop her.

_*I'll help. I'm not going anywhere, but where you go.*_ Mewtwo said calmly, Asha smiled a genuine smile and nodded her thanks and gratitude. 

_*Than I'll show you how.*_ She agreed as they left. _*Mew! MEW!*_ She cried at the entrance of the cave, calling for the little Mew that she'd trained into a fighter and survivor these past few years.

Mew came scampering quickly from the back and appeared in front of Asha, her eyes were wide with fear for her friend. _*You have to come with me to the valley! There isn't enough time to hunt and build a warm nest. Please Asha?* _Mew begged as she looked out at the black sky. 

But Asha was shaking her head. _*No, I'm not leaving my home. But you have to go home, you're not strong enough to be here this winter, your fur won't get that thick, mine will. As will Mewtwo's. Don't worry about us, just go home, please, before this storm gets here and traps you here.* _Mew came forward and gave Asha a quick hug, and, too Mewtwo's surprise, gave one to him too. 

_*I'll come back as soon as I can, please don't disappoint me with your death. I want to learn more.*_ She told Asha, who laughed and gave the little Mew a quick mental shove, which sent her flying out through the entrance. _*Go! AND FAST!*_ She called out over the next blast of thunder, and with that, Mew was gone. _*God help us. . .*_ Asha whispered, and Mewtwo suddenly understood what she was afraid of. . .


	5. The Divine

(four days later)

Nearly every river and small stream had flooded their banks, Mewtwo's memory of drier weather seemed to be an eternity gone. The grasses that they had managed to gather were being dried out in front of a soft fire of the likes he'd never seen. It was a soft pinkish glow, almost seeming to be nothing more than mere heat, instead of hot fire. It made the grasses fresh and soft, yet sealed them in that state forever. They'd done the same for several types of different berries and fruits they'd managed to spare from the storms and the other creatures. He'd learned so much in the past days that he couldn't imagine not knowing it. 

The teaching had been tough on Asha, she'd had to flex patience that she'd not needed even for the pesky Mew. She found herself fuming at Mewtwo on more than one occasion, but always forgave him and helped him with more tolerance. With all of the nest complete, the hunting had started, which proved to be Asha's greatest feat. Mewtwo did not know how to hunt, other than to try and chase it down, but instinct could only take him so far. 

_*No! You can't just leap at a Taurus and expect it to stand still which you kill it! There's technique involved! Haven't you been listening to me!?*_ Asha demanded as she watched Mewtwo's failed attempt at grabbing a young Taurus, even though her tone was angry, Mewtwo could see the smile trying not to be seen, and the laughter just on the edges of her tone.

He looked back at her in exasperation. _*I've tried it every way that you have told me. If you think you can catch him, than go ahead, do it.*_ Mewtwo pouted as he stood looking at her in the shadows. It unnerved him how her eyes shone in the shadowy light, the gleam they gave off before she attacked, it made a shiver go up his spine. 

She smiled wickedly and sank lower to the ground, watching the wary, now very alert Taurus. _*Fine. I will.*_ She answered him as she slowly began to stalk closer to him. Mewtwo watched her in awe, her muscles rippled in ways his did not. Her slight build was not visible now, only a tone, sleek feline. She stopped when the Taurus looked at her, he skittered uneasily, but she remained as motionless as the stones next to her. Her grayish coat made her look almost like the stones and the rain-washed ground. Mewtwo marveled in the ability she had to change her colors so. As the Taurus looked away, she crept swiftly forward, stopping on a dime as he turned back to look for her, but as he turned the last time, she sped up on the ground with speeds Mewtwo had only imagined. Within seconds, the Taurus was beneath her, clutched tightly in her clutches. Her jaws and claws fatally embedded within the young Taurus' flesh. His eyes swirled in pain and confusion, but as she bite down harder, his eyes faded into lifeless orbs as he died. Mewtwo shook his head, he didn't know how she did it, but suppose it would be a while for him to learn it. _*See? Was that so hard? All you have to be is patient. Taurus aren't the smartest of pokemon, they depend on what they see more on their smell and sense. If you give them something to look at, their either run or charge. Either isn't good.*_ Asha explained patiently as Mewtwo helped her to carry the dead animal back to their den. 

Mewtwo did nothing more than snort his displeasure with having been proven the creature _was_ catch-able, but as much as he protested he'd given his best, he still always enjoyed watching her hunt like this. He'd had to watch himself carefully around her, his instincts had nearly cost him her friendship, being male and in the presence of a female in heat hadn't been easy, but he'd managed to make himself forget about her scent with the business of preparing for winter. Over the past few days, her scent had been weaker, and gave him hope that she was soon going to lose it for a while. Her heat almost being over, things would go more smoothly when the winter finally hit and her scent wasn't driving him half mad with need. _*How much more do we need?*_ He asked her, looking over at her after they stored the young Taurus with all of the other meats, in the 'lava' room. 

The 'lava' room was another thing that Mewtwo marveled. It was a large space where super heated stones were gathered and placed strategically around the room, the meats were placed in the middle where they'd be cured and dried. The 'lava' stones were small charged rocks from the volcano several hundred miles to the south, how Asha had gotten them, Mewtwo didn't know. _*We just need to relax now, there's enough here to last us if we don't gorge ourselves the first two months. Now we have to rest. It's a short time until the snows. Maybe early tomorrow morning, or later tonight.*_ She said, looking up at the sky. The black clouds were starting to turn a grayer color, but looked no less threatening. 

Mewtwo looked up with her and than shook his head. _*That soon? But I thought you said within a week.*_ He was tired, and grateful now that she had pushed him so hard to help her complete everything before things got really cold. Even if he hadn't liked it when it was happening.

_*Yes, and it's just starting tonight, it won't really hit hard for another two or three days, that gives us time to play in the snow and gather some wood for the fires and storage. Besides, this is going to be the 'fun' snow, it's perfect for playing and throwing. The Mews come up here sometimes and play while the weather is still suitable, but this season, they may not make it up here.*_ Asha explained, smiling at the others confusion, but she refused to say more.

Mewtwo sighed and walked back into the nest area. They'd been able to separate the nest into two different areas, so that they'd not have to sleep next to each other. Mewtwo had both been grateful and frustrated about the arrangement, but kept silent about it. He sank down into his nest and allowed himself to curl up, his muscles hurt, his body ached and the cold was making him uncomfortable. He just wanted to sleep off his fatigue and see the snow in the morning. _I hope that now everything is done, we can relax this winter, I'd love to be able to do nothing more than lay around and watch the snow. I've seen it only once, and never in large amounts. I was too busy rebuilding the labs to notice it._ Mewtwo was thinking as Asha came in and flopped down on her nest, her little squeak of fatigue made Mewtwo smile. _*Cute. Really cute._* He told her as he closed his eyes.

_*Yes, well, enjoy this warm weather, tonight may be our last comfortably warm night.*_ Asha told him as she shut her eyes and drifted off into sleep. _I hope he's capable of adapting to bad conditions, because this winter's going to be a hard one. I wish I'd kept my mind on my problems instead of wondering what Mew was up to._ She was thinking as she listened to Mewtwo's breathing and wrestling around. She sighed, there would really be no sleeping tonight, not with Mewtwo sleeping just beside her and the first snow fall only hours to minutes away. 

She opened her eyes, when she heard Mewtwo's breathing even out and grow deep, and looked over at him. She nearly jumped in surprise to see him looking over at her, his luminous lavender eyes were locked onto her, his eyes had been following the curve of her thinking form and watching her tail twitch. _*I'm sorry, did I wake you?*_ Mewtwo asked softly, the sound of his voice on her ears was soothing, it made her flush. 

_Stop thinking like that girl! It's just instincts trying to get what they want!_ She told herself as she shook her head. _*No, I can never sleep this time of the year, not with the snows so close.*_ She told him, he sat up and smiled at her, again, she flushed. 

_*Well, neither can I. I've never really seen snow, I've lived out in the ocean, near the tropics, the most snow I've seen is a mere dusting and that only lasted a couple of minutes.*_ He told her, she struggled to control her flushing and answered back, trying to keep her voice slow and even.

_*Yeah, I can remember my first winter, I'd never known of snow until I'd seen it like this, and I nearly didn't survive it._* She answered.

A long uneasy silence fell between them, Asha looked away, hoping that she could find something else to look at, but she found that Mewtwo didn't have the same idea. He just kept staring at her. She tried her hardest to ignore it, but eventually, she couldn't stand it any longer._*I can't stay still much longer, and I definitely can't sleep anymore.*_ Asha spoke suddenly breaking the silence, she sat up higher in the nest, making it appear she was about to get up. 

Mewtwo nodded. _*I know what you mean, I can't sleep anymore either. So. . .*_ He smiled, a strangely coy smile. _*how about we make the best of it and. . .*_ Asha's mind reeled sudden fear and excitement, her skin flushed with the thoughts of what he was implying. Mewtwo noticed her flushing and tried to stay calm, and not laugh. _*let's go out and wait for the snow to fall.*_ He finished as he held out a paw for her. She felt herself flush even more and helped herself out of the nest. He let his paw drop, trying not to let her know that he had heard every thought she was thinking before and after he'd finished his sentence. _Well, at least I know she doesn't hate me._ Mewtwo thought with a smile as she stalked out first, her pale fur still tinged with red.

Asha scowled and let a low growl escape her throat as she headed for the entrance. _That asshole knew what he was doing! He _purposefully _put those thoughts in my head! _She grumbled to herself, than looked over at Mewtwo, who was staring out at the sleet like a little kitten who'd never seen outside before. She felt herself smile in spite of herself. _Oh all right. So he's cute. And maybe those thoughts were mine, but they were _NOT_ my fault! He started it! _She thought and gave a snort. 

Mewtwo caught the thought and hid his sudden laughter with a cough. _*Not used to all the fresh air, or this weather.*_ He lied as she glared at him unmercifully, he turned back and smiled out at the rain. 

_*Yeah. Right.*_ Asha mumbled darkly as she flopped down on the _other_ side of the entrance. _Bastard._ She thought as she watched him out of the corner of her eye, not really wanting him to know he was being watched. 

Mewtwo, however, had no reservation, he stared at her rather openly. Asha tried her best to ignore it, but soon, she couldn't stand it anymore, she huffed and glared over at Mewtwo. _*What? Am I bothering you?*_ He asked, trying to keep all of the sarcasm out of his voice. He knew he was agitating her something fierce, and reveled in it. _If she can play this game of avoidance, at least I can force her to come out._ He thought as he smiled at her patiently.

She huffed and shook her head. _*No, of course not. Nothing bothers me, I'd just prefer that you looked out at the scenery than at me.*_ Her voice was a little shaky, but she didn't back down.

Mewtwo nodded and got up, the wind was rather chilly, and he wasn't entirely used to its icy touch yet. He walked over to her quietly and laid down beside her, his back against her side, and looked out at the sleet. Its icy drops sounded like little hailstones as they smacked into the rocks by the cave. As he lay against her, he could feel her stiffening, struggling to avoid contact, through their touch, he could feel her beginning to warm up. He lowered his head down and allowed himself to drift to a light sleep, keeping a mental eye on Asha and her emotions. 

Asha looked down at him in dismay. Her body was on fire! Her mind was reeling, she was struggling to keep her breathing even as her heartbeat pounded out of control! She was very afraid that Mewtwo would be able to hear it from where he laid. But if he could, he made no show of triumph. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to get her mind on something else. _He's so warm, and. . ._She let her paw stray down and lightly touch his side, she flushed a little more and held her breath. _Soft, he's almost exactly like me. _She opened her eyes wider than mere slits and looked at him openly. 

His eyes were closed and his breathing deep and even, his body laid relaxed against hers, even his muscles were at ease, proving that he was in a sleep. She let her eyes trail down from his mussel down the length of his body. He was nearly twice as big as she was, that fact somehow unsettled her and interested her. Giving her a hope she didn't know she had capable inside of her. Mewtwo let her touch and look, he didn't see any harm in it, and besides that, it felt good to be stroked. Mew had called it 'petting' but he refused to allow anyone to 'pet' him so he would think of it otherwise. He could tell now, that she was not as angry at him as she pretended to be. A smile played on his face as he enjoyed this moment while it lasted. 

Asha looked down at him with adoration. _I wish I could just tell him that I like him. But if I did that, it might lead to something else, and I just can't live with that._ She thought as she let her eyes linger over him. He _was_ in excellent shape, despite the troubles he'd had catching prey. His muscles were finely toned, and his shape was well built. She admired him, he was definitely a pleasure to her eye. She felt herself flush again and shook her head. _No stupid! Don't think like that. Right now, you don't know him. He could turn out to be a complete asshole for all you know._ She told herself sternly. She couldn't let her childish wishes get in the way of her solid hard will. Even if he was the only one out there like her. 

As she tried to focus on something else, she realized that there was a lack of the pounding sleet and hail. She looked up in time to catch the first glimpse of the new falling snow. She placed her paw firmly in Mewtwo's side and gave a gentle squeeze. _*Hey! It's snowing! Come on, I want you to see this!*_ She told him, feeling a little giddy, as she always did when the first snows came, like a little kitten again. 

Mewtwo was awake in an instant, looking up at her first, than out at the snow. He was on his feet in one smooth fluid motion, no sign of fatigue or sleepiness in his excitement. He said nothing, just looked with wide curious, consuming eyes. As if this was a memory he would need to remember for the rest of his life, like it would never happen again. 

Asha watched him with an unbidden smile, Mewtwo turned just in time to see it before she realize it was there to wipe it away. _*So, what do you think?*_ She asked, giving up hating him for the moment. 

Mewtwo, noticing this giving of ground, took advantage of it. *_It's nothing like I've seen! I love it!*_ His tone was genuine, Asha smiled again, and watched it closely, there was no sign of a sudden white out, and the snow was falling heavy enough to already be blanketing the ground in soft, white layers. 

_*Wanna go out and play?*_ She asked him, he looked at her blankly, she could tell he wanted to, so she pressed the question. _*Well? The Mews might be coming soon, and I figured you'd like to have some fun yourself before they ruin it all with their friendliness towards you.*_ Asha was explaining, but Mewtwo was already on his feet and looking at her with childish eagerness, she had to take a deep breath to avoid getting caught up in it also. 

_*Yeah, sure!*_ He struggled to keep his tone even, he was a little confused about his sudden playfulness, but was sure that it had something to do with her. She nodded and got up to her feet, not quite as quickly as Mewtwo had. He noted it for future reference. 

Asha hid her wince as she got to her feet, her pain had been growing in the past few months. She knew well what it was, but she didn't want to admit to her failure. She hoped that Mewtwo hadn't noticed, but knew that he had. She smiled as he stepped timidly out into the already deepening drifts by the cave and felt the snow. Asha, had no such reservations. She raced out the cave entrance and threw herself into a drift. _*Come on! Have some fun!*_ She cried out to him as she scuttled through the snow, kicking some of it over at Mewtwo. 

_*Hey!* _He yelled over at her as it landed against his shoulder, he bent down and picked up a handful, but before he could launch it at her, she'd already smacked him straight in the face with another snowball, knocking him back on his backside. 

Asha fell back laughing, using her tail to keep her from falling completely to the ground. _*HA! I thought you were tough?*_ She mocked as she stared over at him, his face was covered in snow from where he'd fallen back and most of him was now white. 

_*I am tough!*_ He answered back softly, she stopped laughing so hard and looked at him innocently, her hands behind her back. He threw a snowball at her, missed and was slammed by two more, hitting him on the shoulder and chest, trapping him back against the snowy wall of a drift. _*Hey! That's not fair!*_ He called back, trying not to laugh, he was having fun, whether she was winning this war or not. 

_*Well, than you'd better prove it!*_ She hollered to him as she bent down and prepared more snowballs, he watched her do so with wide eyes, than quickly began his own arsenal of weaponry. She laughed and giggled like a small child, he felt her childishness contagious as he fought to contain his own urge to laugh ridiculously. She grabbed on to throw, but he hit her square in the stomach with a large ball, she fell backwards and laughed loudly. _*Weee! Good aim!*_ She told him as she threw another one at him. He tried to avoid it, but there was no escape, she used her abilities to make it hit him as she scampered to her feet. 

_*Hey! That's not fair!*_ He called for the third time. 

She shrugged, and launched another one at him. _*Nothing's fair in snowball war. You do what you must to win!*_

Mewtwo smiled wickedly and cocked his head to the side a little. _*Is that so? Well, I suppose I'll just have to play by those rules.*_ With that, he pulled up a barrier as she threw the next few snowballs, than launched a few of his own, directing them psychically so that they all hit her. 

_*Hey! That's not fair!*_ She whined as she tried to dodge and avoid the flying balls of snow, Mewtwo smiled devilishly and nodded. 

*_You said that all was fair in snowball war, so I'm just playing by your rules!*_ He told her as he threw a really big ball at her, hitting her in the chest and face. She flopped down on the ground with a giggle of laughter, Mewtwo used the opportunity to pounce her, he'd always felt urge to play, and now he was getting to do that. When he pounced her, the fun began, it became a ferocious fight of teeth and fur, biting and throwing the other around, but Mewtwo seemed to be always landing on top, no matter how hard she threw him, he always grabbed her and forced her to submit. _*Well, are you going to give up?!*_ He asked after the last thrashing through the snow and landing again on top. 

She laughed and shook her head. _*NEVER!*_ She cried as she began to prepare for another go-around. But instead, she was still. An uneasy feeling passed through her, his eyes were locked onto her, she could feel it in her blood, he was _looking_ at her, studying her every breath, her every move, and it was making her terribly uncomfortable. _I hope he's not going to do what I think he's going to do. . .but a part of me really wants him too. . ._She was thinking as he leaned forward, pressing her deeper into the snow, she could feel the still damp ground against her back, her breathing was becoming ragged. 

Mewtwo couldn't think past the rage of blood through his ears. The scent from her was so intoxicating, he thought he' die from it. He liked the look of her, the feel of her warm breath, he could feel her heartbeat pulse through her, making her tremble. _What's wrong with me? I'm always in control. . .but she's so. . .forbidden._ He was so close that he could breath in her breaths. _She's not moving away. . .she's not saying no. . ._He told himself as he bent down closer still. 

Asha couldn't even breath as his face came millimeters from her own. Her heart pounded, blood surged through her veins, she was in shock that her instincts were telling her this was right. In the back of her mind there were warning signals flaring everywhere, warning her the consequences for such an action would be too high to pay right now, but she was deaf to them all. All of her years of solitude had made her completely vulnerable to this kind of situation. Her thoughts were so jarred and scrambled that nothing coherent could be formed. 

Mewtwo watched her intently, waiting for any signal to tell him that he was too close and crossing some line before she pushed him away and stormed off. But no such signals came. He watched her eyes close as his mouth pressed lightly against hers, an involuntary reaction driven by instinct, and savored the soft kiss. He could feel her heart hammering in her chest, and was lost in the same wave of sensation that she was in. Her paw touched his upper arm lightly, but before they were lost too far in the moment, Mewtwo's guilty conscious kicked in. _She's been alone and deprived from any sort of contact with species for nearly a century, Mew told me that she hasn't even seen the joining of a Mew, so she is completely innocent these intimate sensations. I've been near humans longer than she, I am well educated in such, this is wrong._ With that, Mewtwo pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes, they were furrowed in confusion. He pursed this lips and prepared for the blow as realization fell over her face, but there was nothing but a deep shade of rose that fell over her pale colors. 

When Asha came out of her sensory overload, she realized that Mewtwo was practically on top of her and that their faces were nearly touching. She suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment and shame. Embarrassment for having never been in this particular situation, and shame for having done something wrong to make Mewtwo's wonderful torture stop. But he shook his head and kissed her lightly on the forehead. _*You've done nothing wrong. It is I who have stopped this.*_ Asha's blush deepened and she looked up at him shyly. 

_*Why?. . .don't you. . .want me?*_ Asha's question surprised him, and he struggled quickly for something to say. 

_How could I not want you? You're beautiful, your strong, you've got a will of steel that makes me have the courage to want to live on._ Was what he wanted to tell her, but could not, so he only said it in his mind. But, thankfully, he was saved from that hazardous question by the sound of Mew. 

_*ASHA! I'M BACK!_* She cried, than stopped as she saw Mewtwo scurry away from Asha, she smiled to herself. _Yes! Their falling in love!_ Than floated quickly to Asha. _*The rains have become steady! So we came come and play in the snow for a while! Isn't that great?!*_ Mew asked as more Mews in the background popped up and began throwing snow at one another, a few of the older ones stopped long enough to look at Mewtwo and search out Asha. 

_*Go and play, little Mewling, I wish to speak with the Wise One.*_ An Elder Mew stated as he pushed Mew towards the other young ones having a fierce snowball fight. Than he turned to look at Mewtwo. _*So, finally, there is another one. I am called Calhoun _(pronounced Cal-on)_ I am one of the Elders that watches over the Mewlings and their parents. We are the descendants of the Mewlings which Asha protected and raised.*_ He gave a small bow before Mewtwo. 

Suddenly Mewtwo could understand why Asha had not lived her life among the Mews. They revered her as a Goddess or as a higher deity. He suddenly saw her in a new light. _*Thank you, Calhoun, I am honored to meet you.*_ Mewtwo replied, playing along but Calhoun only bowed again. 

_*The honor is surely mine, great one.*_ Calhoun spoke with a tone of great respect. Mewtwo tried hard not to let it make him stand taller. He was deeply touched at how well everyone was treating him. He figured that he would be considered a freak and be an outcast, but instead, it was the exact opposite. _*Asha, I have news of the human trainers that were scouting the outskirts of our lands. They have begun to drive deeper, two of our youngest have been badly wounded in fights against them, and one of the parents of Rocio was captured. Now she's in the care of her eldest brother.*_ Mewtwo listened with growing curiosity. 

Asha's face grew stern and fierce. _*How long ago did this happen?*_ She asked, Mewtwo watched the relay back and forth. He was almost intimidated by her growing anger. 

_*Nearly a moon cycle.*_ Was his answer, almost immediately, Asha stood to her full height, towering over the landed Mew. 

_*It has been that long?! Why was I not told of this earlier?!*_ She demanded, her voice getting the attention of every Mew both near and far. 

The other was obviously extremely nervous about speaking farther, and now, Mewtwo could see why. Her eyes had a deep lavender glow, her body echoed that glow in her aura. Mewtwo was impressed by her show of psychic powers. _*Well, the weather has been very rough and with everything going on and our messenger just back from her adventure. . .we didn't want to. . .disturb you in your hunts and gatherings for winter.*_ Mewtwo was sure that she would be angry at that, but instead, she calmed down, lowering herself back down into the snow. Her thick fur had not settled down however, and was still fluffed out, her tail nearly puffed twice its original size. 

_*I see, your wisdom is justly thought through. I do respect your wish to allow me the total concentration of my hunting and gathering. Have any other Trainers been seen or reported fighting with Mews any longer?*_ She asked, Mewtwo could tell her anger had not subsided, but the Mew was content that he'd reached safe grounds with her. He shook his head 'no' in a response for her. She nodded her head and began to listen to Calhoun speak about other happenings and other Mew-based things. 

Mewtwo watched her listen with growing sympathy. Now he understood why it had pained her so much when she was alone. He could feel her emotions through the Empathy they now shared, his mind still deep within hers from their kiss. Mewtwo now fully understand her sorrow and her pain. All those years alone, and the Mews had inadvertently 'rubbed salt' into her open bleeding heart by telling her everything that had been happening in her absence. But still, she listened with a peaceful smile, like she was happy they were doing well. _She's so calm with them, almost like she is in the presence of a young child. Mew, I can understand, I had the impression from the start that she was young, but this one, he's one of the eldest and still, he has the mental feeling and thoughtfulness of a child. No wonder she was not mad at him for long, she understands his mental short comings and accepts them. I wish I had her tolerance and patience, but than again, perhaps with time I will. _He was thinking as he watched Calhoun bow once more and leave to watch the younger Mews at play. 

Asha turned to him and looked in his eyes deeply. He thought he could see tears threatening to whelm up in them, but wasn't sure. _*Come on, let's play while there's still time, the Mews are only going to be here for a short while longer.*_ She told him, but just after she finished, a small group of Mewling boys asked Mewtwo to join their team in their snowball fight. He noted how carefully they avoided Asha, and wondered why. She watched them play and than walked over to a young Mew couple that was holding a small, newly born Mewling. 

Mewtwo watched her talk with a few of the Mews, but was surprised to see how little they really talked to her, they seemed nearly skittish about her. Like if they said something wrong, she'd steal their children away or kill them on the spot. After a couple of times being hit, Mewtwo called it a game and went to speak with Asha. But couldn't find her. In a short search, he picked out Calhoun. _*Do you know where Asha went?*_ He asked, after the older Mew bowed and gave his offer of honor for being spoken too. 

_*Yes, she's old after all and has gone back into her caves to retire. Her bones aren't used to all this exercise, she requires much rest since the past winter. The colder seasons always take much more out of her.*_ He answered, giving another bow and offer of honor. 

Mewtwo thanked him and stalked off towards the cave. Mew met him halfway. _*Mew.*_ He acknowledged her, she looked back into the cave and floated closer to him, placing a small paw against his armored chest. 

_*Comfort her, there is nothing I can do. She's too sad this year. Her Time has once more came and went, still, she is no mother.*_ Mew told him as if to explain Asha's sorrow and departed to be cheerful with the other Mews. 

Mewtwo nearly smiled. _She's smarter than any of those Mews, and yet, to them, she pretends to be just like the rest. _Than walked deeper into the cave. He could find her without her scent, her sobs were muffled, but still loud. He cringed on the inside, remembering how he'd wondered how she could handle such a slap in the face that the Mews had been dealing her unwittingly for all those years. He was about to call for her, but thought better of it, sometimes it was good to just pop up with out warning. He figured this was as good a time as ever. 

As he reached the heart of the cave's back hidden cave, he looked cautiously around the edge. Sure enough, Asha was lying there, on her stomach, crying her heart out. Her shoulders were shaking with the force of her sobs and her head tucked in the crook of her elbows. His heart went out to her, she was in so much mental and emotional pain that he could feel it from where he stood. He took a big breath, and reached out psychically to touch her mind, he wanted to see what the turmoil was about before he tried to comfort her. 

As he suspected, she was leaving herself wide open, her pain had blinded her to all else. _Why? What have I ever done that was so bad to deserve this?! All I've wanted since the first litter of the little Mew was to have my own family, I wanted that when I seen Miss Kimmings' pictures of her family. But, I'll never have one! I can't! Mewtwo is the only male of my species, and he doesn't want me. He keeps himself at a distance, he tries to avoid looking in my eyes and he avoids touching as if I carried some vile plague. All I want is someone to love me and to have a family. _Asha was thinking as she sobbed piteously. Mewtwo's heart sank, he hadn't realized that he'd been avoiding her so obviously. She'd surely been just as offish, but he didn't think she was feeling this depressed. As he continued to listen to her cry and her shattered bits of thoughts, his decision to comfort her was made. 

  
  


* * * * * *

Asha wept uncontrollably, inside she prayed that Mewtwo was still playing with the young Mews while she spent her heart out here in this cave. She didn't wish him to see her so vulnerable. But as she heard a sound to her left and felt a reassuring touch on her back, she knew she'd been found out. She started to cry harder, all of her attempts to keep this inside and away from him had finally failed. Before she realized what was happening, Mewtwo had scooped her up and was cradling her suddenly frail and small body against his own. He could feel her tears of pain soaking slowly into his fur, but held her tighter. He wasn't about to let this chance pass him by. 

Mentally, he wondered what Ash would have done in this position, and decided he'd try to comfort her too, especially if it were his fault she was so sad. Asha looked up a him after a few moments and asked a shaky question, her eyes were a perfect match to the storm he'd created at New Island. _*Why are you here? Don't you want to explore_ _the world?*_ The question confused him, he wasn't sure what to think of it. But in the silence he let sit, she answered it for him. _*Have you come to from that world of Humans with hatred in your heart, did you want revenge? Did you try to make them suffer? Are you going to fulfil your dreams of finding the home that is in your heart?*_

Suddenly the realization of what she was saying hit him hard, she was speaking of his vow to destroy humanity and anyone that was in his way to victory. She was speaking of his dreams before he awakened to discover he was nothing more than a creation, a clone. Her words were focused on the dreams he'd had even when Mew had brought him to this very valley of fleeing and finding a home of his own, to find the home he'd seen in his heart and dreams before he'd awakened the final time. _How could she have known? I've not spoken of that to anyone. Not even to myself. Only in the depths of my heart. . ._Mewtwo was thinking as he blinked in surprise at Asha, who was looking up at him with eyes filling once more with fresh tears. 

Cold dread filled her heart and dropped her stomach down to the floor as the silence deepened. She had brought back those forgotten ambitions, now, he'd leave her. Now he'd go in search of his destiny, the one he felt in his heart before he'd taken up to getting revenge against his brutal reason for being created. _This is it. The only other of my kind, and he'd going to leave me be again. When he goes, I will personally make sure that he will be the last of our kind. . .I can't bare the thought of living alone for one more minute. . ._She was thinking when suddenly Mewtwo broke the silence. 

_*No, I've discovered that I am home. My heart has found the truth that it has searched so hard for. I find that my vengeance has been fulfilled by my absence in their lives.* My destiny is to be with the other of my kind._ He thought to himself, unsure if he should have said it out loud. 

He should have. 

Asha looked at him in distant disbelief. _He's not going to leave me. . ._She thought, but just smiled weakly up at him, he bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. She looked at him in utter surprise. He couldn't help but smile down at her carefully. _*You mean. . .you don't want to leave? You're going to stay here? But. . .why?*_ She asked, her eyes still had not fully shed the tears that had built up in them, Mewtwo could see that some of them were drying away. A sign he hoped was a good one. 

_*I'm going to stay because there is no place I'd rather be. I wish to stay here, with you. There is much I have to learn about my hatred, and you. . .you've lived so long with yours and it has not consumed you as it has me, I can't help but to say that I hope you can teach my heart to love and to be kind. The way you are with the Mews, I'd never be able to handle them like you do.*_ Asha's face brightened, than fell a little. 

_*You seemed to be handling them fine earlier.*_ She muttered as she looked away and started to push him away. 

_She's slipping away from me!_ Mewtwo realized with a sudden pang of dread. He knew that if he didn't act fast, the canyon between them would be not only permanent but final to the death. He tightened his hold on her slightly, but when she jerked out of his grip, he grabbed her forearm and pulled her close to him once more. _*Listen to me. You have a strength that is more than admirable. I'd never have survived all those years alone, I'd have given up long ago. My hate would have consumed me and I'd have done things I would have regretted for the rest of my life, but you. . .you found a more reasonable way out. You cared for others, spent your life taking care of them. You protect them still. In just a few short years, look what my hatred did to me. It has done more than just consume me, it caused me to take the life of a small boy. That boy, Ash, knew what was right, and stopped me from winning the battle and taking over the world. It was his courage and sacrifice that woke me from my raging blindness. It opened my eyes. _

_*Now that I have met you, you are my proof that I am not alone. Just as I am _your_ proof that you are no longer alone. Finally, there is another of your species, just as my prayers have been answered, so have yours. I'm not staying just to learn from you. I'm staying because that's what I want to do. I'm staying here because I like you. I'm still here because I need a friend and that's what you are to me!*_ His words rang tightly in her ears, her eyes focused on him, than widened as he suddenly kissed her again. A savage, sharp kiss that took not only her breath away, but all thought. 

After realizing that he was kissing her, Mewtwo's first thought was to pull away abruptly and mutter every curse he'd ever heard, but his second was to realize that Asha was not fighting him anymore, she was falling against him, holding him right back and. . .kissing him back. After what felt to be nearly an eternity, Mewtwo pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. _Wow._ Was her first coherent thought. Than, after a moment to gather enough thought to form a lucid sentence, she spoke unevenly. _*I've. . .never felt anything like that. . .*_ She told him, her eyes told him her words were true. 

Mewtwo smiled, and took a deep breath, noting that the intoxicating scent of the past few weeks had completely faded away now. _*Quite technically, neither have I. But I liked it. . .*_ She cut him off by leaving up and kissing him again, his eyes widened in surprise than closed in bliss. _Well, now I know how she truly feels. _He thought as he let his arms slide down to her waist, feeling the strong muscles move there as she swayed on her feet. 

Asha pulled away slowly, but there was an agonizing silence that had developed between them. She pawed at the ground with one foot and cupped her hands behind her back, looking away nervously, Mewtwo scratched the back of his head and took in a shaky deep breath, calming his body down. _*Well, I'm hungry, how about you!*_ She asked, jumping up to retrieve some food from their storage cells. 

Mewtwo watched her go with a secret smile. A strange feelings spread through out his body, warming his heart and lightening his mind. _At least she doesn't hate me._ Was the only thought that came into his mind as he watched her go and got up to follow her.


	6. Glimpses of the Past

(two weeks later)

Asha and Mewtwo had developed such a close bond, that when Asha suddenly became distant, it was like a Arcanine among a herd of Taurus. At first, he thought it was only because of the constant blizzard that had been going on, but than, he discovered something very heart wrenching. Among the many things that Asha kept in her immense cave, she had kept a journal of sorts. He'd found it when she slept by the entrance, and when he finally gained the courage to open it and begin to read the contents, he suddenly seen her in a whole new light. This was one such day. She'd gone to the front to watch for a break in the storm so that she could gather fresh snow to throw into the small pond and stream in the middle of the cave. Mewtwo went to the book's secret hiding place and began to read its contents.

_Day 6 after our escape_

_Another day has passed, and still, I have not managed to catch myself any game for the day. The Mews are very hungry, the small bit I have caught has been for the Mews. I dare not risk to eat myself, lest one of them starve. I can last another day if I must, but the most important thing is that they must eat. _

_Day 12 A.O.E_

_I have not managed to find any game for three days. My body is tired, I fear I will not make it back if I go in search again. The storms now are fierce, so I've only been able to gather fruits and vegetables for the Mews and myself. I can not live off of this, but the Mews seem to be doing fine. I hope these storms break soon, for I do not know how much longer I can withstand this. _

_Day 21 A.O.E_

_I have managed to make friends with a small Dratini in the river not far from this cave, it tells me that winter is coming soon, and told me of what I might do in order to survive. It has helped me to gather enough fish and underwater plant life, and told me of other Pokemon to speak to in order to learn to hunt more successfully. I have been in search of this . . . Ninetails and Flareon that it spoke of. But so far, my search has come up empty. My body has lost much weight from my lack of meat and sustenance. But the Mews are doing very well. They have seemed to gain much weight, the eldest, which I've named Tulia, has grown a whole three and a half inches in the past month! The others are still very small, I still have to help them eat. They are all so sweet and innocent. I just can't leave them as a Cubone and Marowak suggested I do. They're too young to survive without me. Both seemed to understand when they saw how little the Mews were. _

  
  


_Day 22 A.O.E_

_Today I have found the two Fire Pokemon that I have been in search of. Ninetails and Flareon. They have helped me achieve the hunting skills I am in need of so badly, they have also given me the knowledge of the coming winter. I am so grateful that they took the time to assist me in building a nest that would keep us all warm and safe with the winter. But they weren't so sure it would be so great, they have urged me to keep adding warm, insulating blankets of feathers and soft grasses. Dratini has helped me by gathering the soft seaweed, when dried, it's soft as down from a Pidgey. Now that I have learned to hunt, I've put more meat on my bones, I'm not nearly so skinny, but the Mews refuse to eat the meat, other than small fish and muscles from the sea or river. They've become so accustomed to plants, I suppose that's natural. Me, I must have more meat. I can't live on just vegetation like they do. It just isn't possible. Well, Flareon warned me about the sharp winter winds, so I placed the nest farther back in the cave, I've thought about burrowing deeper, but I think this will be far enough. _

  
  


_Day 31 A.O.E_

_The winds have picked up and changed direction, storms have prevented me from furthering my storage supplies, I have only a couple hundred pounds of meat from some young and old Taurus and countless amounts of plants, both for eating and bedding. Dratini had encouraged me to keep the sea salts and use them on the meat, now I'm glad, the fish and meat seem to keep for longer when I place the salts within their skins. In the cave there is a tiny pond with a little droplet of water seeping from a wall farther back, the water in another one on the opposite side is almost hot, I wonder what's caused that. _

  
  


__Mewtwo shut the book, he knew by heart what was coming next, Mew had told him the stories that were passed down through the Mews. The winter had nearly killed them, having so little food stored and the winter having been so long, Asha had been forced to leave the warmth of the den and salvage for other sources of food. After returning with only a handful of food, she sacrificed her half for the Mews' health. She'd been so small that following spring, that the Mews, who had grown much, searched out and begged for help to bring her back. The Ninetails and Flareon had done much, they nursed her back to health and taught her more. 

Mewtwo shook his head. _I don't know how she did it. I honestly don't know it I'd sacrifice that much so another weaker may live. I would now, but. . .when I was younger, I would not have. . ._The thought sent a pang of shame through Mewtwo. He lowered his head and replaced the book and did something he'd not done, went up front of comfort Asha. He had decided it was time she stopped mourning the loss of those babies she'd raised. It was time to get her to think of the future. Not the past. 

  
  


Asha was staring out at the raging snow and listening to the wailing of the wind when Mewtwo suddenly popped up beside her. She tried to suppress her joy and surprise at his unexpected approach. _*Mew. . .Mewtwo! I. . .ah. . .I didn't expect to see you here. I. . .um. . .was just about to go back into the warmth of the back caves.*_ She said as she began to get up, he once more noted the pain in her movements. 

_*You've been distant from me in the past few weeks, what's troubling you? Is it your past? Or is it your future?*_ He asked, looking into her eyes. 

Asha's surprise and instant pain were unmistakable. _*Well, actually, I think it's a mix of both.*_ Mewtwo was a little surprised that she told him the truth. He was expecting to have to nearly drag it out of her, but she was still talking. _*I've lived all this time alone, except for the past few decades with Mew, but other than her, there has been no one like me to speak with. All of the other Pokemon I've made friends with are either dead, captured or mothering with own children and have little time to speak with me. . .with you here, it's been hard to know what to do. I'm usually alone, and have to work hard to keep myself warm and my thoughts to brood over. Or Mew to keep me company when the weather permits, but this year, I have you. _

_*You bring up feelings and sensations within me that I did not know existed. I am not sure if I know what to make of them, or if I should even _try_ to place them. My heart hurts when I am not around you, my mind focuses on you without stopping and I don't know why. I am lost in a world that I am unfamiliar with.*_ She stopped speaking, flushing as she realized just how much she'd said. But Mewtwo didn't let the silence go to waste. 

_*There is nothing to be ashamed of. I have been feeling the same things since I've been around you. While I do not have your many years of pain, I do have a few, and I can understand that. And I do know what sensations you are feeling, in those, we share them the same. I understand, I feel what and how you feel. I understand more than you can imagine.* _Mewtwo told her softly, walking close to her, until he was close enough to gather her into his arms and hold her close. Than, squeezing his eyes shut tight, he risked everything he'd gained by adding the next into his speech. _*I know that you are so sad because you are still not a mother, but. . .eventually, if it is meant to be, all that will change. With time and lots of love, perhaps we will both have our wish for a family.*_ Asha pulled away and Mewtwo feared he would be faced with vicious unforgiving eyes and have her run from him, but he was pleasantly surprised. 

Her eyes were not filled with anger or sorrow, but held contentment, her face lightened into a smile and she wrapped her arms around him to give him a hug. _*I'm just so happy to no longer be alone. You have no idea how hard it has been for me all these years, sometimes I thought I would simply die of a broken heart, and other times I feared my heart would burst within me every time I seen a younger Mew showing me her two new little ones and her new mate. It has been very hard, but this year, it wasn't as hard, since I knew you were with me, and I had proof that I was to be alone no longer.* _She laughed a little to herself and shook her head, looking up at Mewtwo with an ironic smile. _*I always knew that Humans would prove themselves more useful alive to me than dead, I'd never dared to hope of them trying to recreate their first nearly fatal mistake.*_ Mewtwo laughed at that and hugged her back harder. 

_*Well, here I am.*_ And with that, the bridge that had formed between them had vanished. He could feel it vanish that night when the wind howled and she brought him their nightly ration. He could see it in her eyes as she watched him, but he knew that he was far from being more than friends with her. She was still very much a young child, and he knew that he'd have to treat her as such until her knowledge of such things increased to that of this own. It just wouldn't be right of him to take advantage of her innocence. 

* * * * * * *

(One week later)

The winter storms had kicked back in earnest, for whatever they'd been holding back, they released full force now. The cold gales reached even into the darkest depths of Asha's cave. Bringing with it, the cold memory of how close she'd came to dying that first winter, with the memories, came the pain and Mewtwo found himself waking many nights to the sound of her crying just under the sound of the wind through the cave's many small vents. He'd comforted her the best he could, but she'd always push him away, there really was little he could do to help her. Who was he to fight her demons of the past. He had his own, and she could not help him. It seemed only fair that he couldn't help her with her own dark past. 

Than Asha's worst fears were realized, during a particularly bad storm, her cave was invaded by a Rattata, it stole most of their rations for the winter, which meant that she'd have to go back out into the winter's rage and hunt. The same as she'd done in that first winter. She still hadn't told Mewtwo of the complete seriousness of the situation, she was almost afraid too, fearing he would try to be brave and go in search for food. Only she knew where and how to hunt for it in the winter, prey was twice as difficult to capture and kill in these cold months. This winter would last for at least six months, the winter had been back-building for quite a while, she was very afraid, they were only in their third month. 

Mewtwo walked silently behind Asha and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close as she stood in front of the cave's entrance. _*What's wrong? I know something is the matter, I can sense it within you. A dark thing that crouches, waiting as if to attack.*_ The last part made her laugh, she could sense his joke. 

_*Oh, it's nothing, really. I'm just a little worried.*_ She bit the inside of her mouth until it bled to keep from letting her voice get quivery in his presence.

_*Oh? And what are you worried about? Something I should know?*_ He asked her, noticing the changes in her body as he held her tighter, he was going to have to drag it out of her. 

She shook her head and smiled up at him weakly. _*No, not really, it's ok, really. I'm just having doubts that I'll ever get to see the sun again, this winter is going to last forever.*_ Mewtwo smiled at the bad joke and sighed, he hated pressuring her, but he had discovered in his time with her that it was necessary, she would give it away any other way. 

_*I see. Is it about the stolen food? Is that what you're worried about? You shouldn't be, there's enough to the rest of the winter if we're careful, we just can't make ourselves completely full. There's no harm in being a little hungry. We may lose a couple of pounds, but we can gain all that nourishment back when the snows end and spring comes again.*_ Mewtwo told her, watching her eyes as they widened in surprise at his knowledge on their predicament.

_Perhaps he knows more than I've given him credit for._ She thought momentarily as she watched him closely, than smiled in relief. _He's definitely adapting well to the circumstance, perhaps I judged him a little to harshly. _She thought to herself, than too him, she stated. _*Yes, that's true. I'm just worried that. . .well. . .something bad may happen. . .and if it does, there's so little game outside now and I'd have to go and hunt for it. I just don't want to have to do that.*_ She blurted out before she could stop it. 

Mewtwo smiled and gave her a hug._ I knew that was what the problem was!_ He thought in triumph but stayed silent for a moment longer as he held her in his arms. He still relished in the sensations that warmed his body at her closeness, but was careful not to let it go too far, lest she realize his longing and be frightened by it. _Some day, perhaps, I can show her what it is to be an adult, but not this day._ He told himself as he calmed his blood and gained control on last time. 

_*Mewtwo? Why are you still here? I've been so mean to you and so distant, how can you stand it here. It's boring in this cave and I'm not good entertainment. What makes you want to stay?*_ She asked him, looking into his eyes deeply, searching for the truth. 

He cupped his fingers under her chin and locked his eyes firmly on hers. _*Because I care. Because I want to be here.*_ He told her, she smiled and broke away, going towards the nest to sleep. Mewtwo held back a moan, he ached for her so badly that he felt it'd go mad it he didn't have her soon. He closed his eyes and let the daydream he loved to have wash over him. He felt his body flush with excitement and let a small sigh escape his mouth before he let it go and walked back towards the nests with Asha. Suddenly glad they hadn't yet been forced to sleep in the same one. 

Asha watched him silently with her eyes nearly closed. _He looks at me with such power and heat in his eyes, could he be thinking of me in such a way? Is it possible that I am. . .desirable? I've never considered myself pretty or appealing to any one, I wonder if it's possible that he thinks I'm attractive._ She was thinking when Mewtwo suddenly stood up and began walking towards the front of the cave, fear etched her gut and she sat up quickly. _*Mewtwo? Where are you going?*_ He looked back at her in surprise, but quickly suppressed it. 

_*Just to watch the snow, it's still a wonder to me, I want to remember this first winter with you forever, and this is my first snow, I want to watch it while you sleep so I will not disturb you.*_ Mewtwo told her softly, waiting for her permission or acknowledgment of his going. 

She smiled in both relief and inwardly disappointed. _*Ok, I suppose.* But I'd rather you stayed with me. . .I need you. . . _She thought, but dared not say it out loud. Mewtwo gave her a small smile and went on, leaving her by herself once more to fight away her thoughts. 

  
  


On his way out, Mewtwo stopped, checked back with Asha than picked up the journal, settling down in a place beside the heat hearth not far from small opening in the cave to outside. He glanced up once before opening it to his former page and continued to read the entries. The next one was dated a little later than the rest of them, having been dated when the winter was about over. 

  
  


_Day 129 A.O.E_

_Winter's nearly over and I'm very glad. The storms have blown over enough to allow Ninetails and Flareon to come and help me out with the Mews. I could see it in there eyes that they don't think I'll make it through the winter. I've given up my rations to the Mews, I have only a few bits of grasses and some small tidbits of meat to eat for myself and I can only afford to eat that once every other day. Flareon has been bringing more food in for the Mews and I, but their eating almost all of my share. I don't really mind, in fact, the hunger pains have stopped all together now. I no longer feel the need to eat and this worries Ninetails. She's been forcing me to eat more, she says that it looks like I've lost nearly ninety pounds from the winter, and the next hard blow is going to hit any time now. Dratini has evolved into a Dragonair and has been bringing me more fish and foods from the oceans and rivers. The Ninetails has a Vulpix litter of three. Which she proudly shows off, I can't wait until I can have my own family, I just love babies. The Mews are a handful, but I love to take care of them. Anyway, the winter is just about over, I can survive this last spurt with little problem, I'm sure. _

  
  


_Day 158 A.O.E_

_Well, Winter is finally over, I never thought it would. I'm so tired now, and weak, but the Mews are all big, or well, as big as they'll get I suppose. I've grown too, but I'm really skinny. Ninetails and her cubs have been helping me get back my health, but it's taking a very long time. I hope I get better soon, I can't wait to have babies, I want to be a mother so badly. But I'll have to wait, I suppose. _

  
  


_Day 159 A.O.E_

_I take back what I said earlier, I hope I don't make it. I hope I die. Flareon explained to me that I need another like me to have babies, that it takes two of the same species. I don't want to be alone! I don't want to be the only one! I thought perhaps there would be others, but there aren't. I'm alone. The Mews have each other, and I have no one. Two of the Mews have already fallen in love and are talking about leaving for the lush valley below. The other two are going to with them. When they leave, I'll be all alone. I don't want that. So, I've decided that I'm not going to eat the food they gather for me, I'm going to stay weak and small, perhaps the spring storms will finish me off. I don't want to live on. I don't want to be alone._

  
  


_Day 1 After Mews Left_

_Well, it's been at least three months since the Mews have decided to leave, today they left, promising that they'd visit often. I don't really mind being alone, as long as the Ninetails and her Vulpix cubs keep visiting me and Flareon keeps giving me daily lessons on hunting and other things I need to learn. But still, at night, I miss their mewing, and their playful chittering. I know it isn't right, but I hope that the Humans regain what they lost, I hope that they try once more to create something like me. I hope that it is a male. I want to have a family. I want to feel the love that the Mews feel for one another. I hope to be in love soon. It's this thought that has helped me cope with being alone. Dragonair told me that I won't be alone forever, that I will soon have someone else, I hope that he's right. I can't wait._

  
  


__Mewtwo closed the journal and looked out through the small hole at the snow outside. _So, she did wish for me. It was her, that I dreamed of all those nights in Giovanni's dark Gym. _Mewtwo thought as he snuggled closer to the rock's side, where the strange red rocks gave off heat. He let his thoughts linger on the journal until he was pulled back into his own thoughts. _I wish I could tell her how much I love her, but it's too soon. Humans have something called puppy love, and I'm just afraid that this is all it is, or that perhaps, she doesn't love me the same as I do her. I'd make a fool of myself, if I proclaimed my love, and she didn't feel the same. _He reached out with his mind, to try and find out what Asha was doing, but found it absent of her. _Clever barrier._ He thought, having discovered that she was excellent at hiding herself. Completely. 

He looked back out at the snow, and thought of how the Mews were, how playful, how young. But Mew, she was intelligent, she knew more than she pretended to know. She _knew_ that Asha needed him to comfort her, and why. She remembered things longer than the Mews seemed to be able to. Mew was also the only Mew that didn't revere Asha as some sort of Goddess or deity. He still didn't understand how she could have survived for nearly a century with that kind of treatment. He liked it for the first half an hour but than it got tiring. In fact, after a while, the complete respect had gotten rather offending to Mewtwo. It insulted him that they talked to him like they were lesser than he and he was the greater one. 

Mewtwo looked up in time to see lightning flash across the sky. _Lightning?_ He thought, tucking the journal underneath of a small crevice where it would be kept hidden safe until he got back to reading it. _Why would it be doing that? It's winter._ He was thinking when suddenly Asha spoke softly beside him, not using her mind, but a different form of speech, something that made her look even more angelic. 

"_There can be lightning storms in the winter, it's only a matter of how fierce it is. The storms are the same as in the summer, only snow and ice instead of hail and heavy rain._" She answered him, slumping tiredly down, Mewtwo looked at her with growing concern. 

_*Are you ok? Perhaps you'd like something to eat. . .*_ He asked, but she stopped him with a small shake of her head. 

"_No, I'm fine, I'm just a little tired. Training Mew took a lot out of me. It's. . .been a while since I've been so physically stressed._" Mewtwo didn't trust her reasoning, but accepted it as the truth, not wanting to get on the bad side of her in the middle of winter. 

_*Alright.*_ He said, than stayed quiet, feeling the sudden urge to read more of that journal.

Asha sat in the utter silence for another five minutes. _Come on, please! Say something! Anything! Just talk you fool! Please!_ She begged him silently, but he stayed silent, she pursed her lips together tightly and held back the sob and swallowed past the sudden lump. She'd come out here to be close to him, and he didn't want her around, she could see it in his stance, she was in his way at that moment, he wanted to be alone and she'd broken his solitude. 

Sensing the tenseness in the air, Mewtwo spoke softly, making his point very clear to her. _*I'm sorry about not having much to say, I'm still kinda. . .tired from not much sleep over the past few nights.* _She nodded her understanding and than looked around herself nervously. 

_"Well, I suppose I'll leave you to your thoughts, I'd better catch up on my own sleep, sometimes it's hard to sleep in the winter, I've never figured out why. . ."_ Asha said as she got up carefully and walked back towards the back of her cave. 

Mewtwo sighed, everything he said seemed to always make her feel worse and worse. He shook his head, it was harder being with another than he thought it would be. He'd figured that at least having another one would give him someone to talk to, but he'd been wrong. All it seemed to be giving him were restless nights and a lot of thinking about what he should or shouldn't say. There really wasn't much he could do about the situation now, but wait it out and hope he'd get the hang of it before spring when she'd be able to kick him out or flee for long periods of time. _Oh well, I might as well get to know her better, perhaps I'll be able to identify her problem soon if I keep reading. . ._He thought as he brought the book back out.

Opening the book, he stopped at a later journal page entry, it was marked not far from when the battle of the Trainers took place. Interested, he began to read more.

  
  


_It's been a while since Mew has left to in search of the scientists that claimed a piece of my past, my hopes and dreams of another are swiftly going to be granted. I can sense it, just on the other side of that mountain, but I dare not hope too much, or else this one should be crushed as all of my other hopes have been. If Mew succeeds and getting past the natural rage that fills our genetic hearts, than it is possible that by fall I will have another with me. Or by the latest, winter._

_Oh God, winter! I'd nearly forgotten about that! I suppose that it's time that I got moving towards preserving enough food for at least me, but this season's been so dry and hot, I just can't move around freely enough to hunt, but still, winter will come no matter how hot and sick I get, it would be best for me to stock up on what I can, especially if I intend to have another like me here. _

_Well, I've done a little gathering, but I don't feel like doing any more, my heart still aches, the Mews came last night, and showed off all of their newly mated parts and the mothers-to-be showed off their round bellies. I can't take anymore of this! My heart feels like it breaks every time I see it! I hope Mew comes back alone, so that I might die this winter, alone, and no one be the wiser. I don't want to hope any longer for such things to come to pass, it's not right. I'll never be a mother. Those scientists cursed me! They made me alone on purpose! Those cruel twisted _humans_! It just isn't far! I can't live on like this!_

  
  


Mewtwo closed the journal and looked warily back at the back of the cave, he knew she was still awake, and waiting for him to return, but he just couldn't, his sorrow for her would shine in his eyes, and he didn't want her to know what he knew.

  
  


* * * * * *

Asha laid in her little nest with her mind spinning in blind circles, she had to make Mewtwo _see_ her, she wanted him to look at her like the mated Mews looked at each other, she wanted to be desired, and needed. But she knew Mewtwo could live on without her, and the thought depressed her deeply. She sighed heavily. _Fine, if he wants to go off and think of what he will, and imagine what he will, than I'm free to do the same._ She thought as she gave a gentle soft snort in Mewtwo's direction. Than suppressed a sob as she realized that while Mewtwo could live on without her, she could no longer live alone. She looked up at her cave's ceiling, it was a thing of pure beauty, swirls and waves of a motionless ocean above her, where hundreds of years had formed the little droplets of water into wonders of art. 

She gritted her teeth together and closed her eyes, imagining what life would be like if he just walked away from her after the winter had passed. Than, she pushed it from her mind, and let sleep claim her. . .

  
  


* * * * * *

(Three months later)

After the last snow storms had passed, and the weather started to warm, Mewtwo began to leave the cave in search of the fresh warm breezes and new sights around him. Asha, was torn. In those months, she'd confessed many things to him, but she feared they had fallen upon deaf ears, that he had paid her no mind, only tolerated her while the winter blasted on. Asha felt a growing despair as she felt her time of mothering come upon her once more, she knew that this one would pass without any baby also, but she still hoped somehow for a miracle. That perhaps Mewtwo would suddenly see her, and she could share in the timeless tradition that the Mews all went through when they were mated. 

More than life, did she want to feel the pains of labor, to hear the seeming endless cries of kittens mewling in the night. She wanted the mood swings, the strange cravings, and the swollen stomach. To feel a little baby kick from within her belly, that was what she wanted. To be loved, and the only way she could reassure herself that she would ever be loved was to have a baby, one that would love her unconditionally. 

Her fears of Mewtwo's leaving were growing as his journey's outside lengthened, and he began asking questions about the things he'd seen, eternally curious about what everything was out there. She answered each question with care and tenderness, hoping he'd hear it and realize what she was trying to tell him all along. But he only sat enwrapped in her explanations, only to race off the find other unknown things as soon as she was finished. He never brought anything back to the cave in the ways of meat or any sort of food. She still did all of the hunting, but she knew he'd caught something out there when he'd come back from being out all day and wasn't hungry for anything she hunted. She had even offered to actually cook it for him, but still, he usually denied her that also. 

Asha stood at the entrance of the cave, basking in the warmth of the sun and the spring breezes. Most of the snow had vanished, and she was relishing in the freedom she now had. _*Asha?*_ Came a timid call from the distance, she couldn't hide a smile as she recognized the voice instantly. But just before she could answer, a little white streak flashed across the sky above her and darted down towards her. _*Asha!! Oh! I missed you so much!*_ She chirped out happily as she slowed down only enough to not knock the other over as she rushed into Asha's arms. 

The bigger Mew hugged her tightly and smiled, forgetting momentarily that she was not her child. _*Mew! Oh, dear little one! I missed you too! How have you been, child?*_ Asha asked, pulling away from her enough to look into her bright sky blue eyes. 

The Mew chirped again happily. _*Great, as always! This winter was a hard one! We even got some snow down in the valley, but I helped out so no one was hurt or even got sick! Isn't that great?!*_ She exclaimed as she suddenly looked around. _*Where's Mewtwo? I was certain that you'd. . .*_ She stopped herself before she finished it, and picked up instantly from where she left off, hoping the other wouldn't notice. _*That he'd be here with you.*_

__Asha took on an almost painful expression, and Mew's eyes hardened, had Asha been looking, she might have been concerned. It was never heard of that a Mew could feel anything but happiness and delight. They didn't have the capacity of it, at least the valley Mews didn't. The other clans farther north, and to the east did, but they had to be smart, that was one of the reasons they left, because they couldn't handle the same thing every day. _*He's off exploring, he normally comes back after dark, to sleep and sometimes eat, but not very often anymore. . .Mew? MEW!*_ She called as the other suddenly took of like lightning, her aura a very angry color of deep blue, shimmering with dark red. 

_No, Mewtwo I've seen her sad way to many years to have you bring her down like this. I could have beaten you with ease in your stadium, but I didn't have the right, now I have that right, you've crossed the line!_ She was thinking as she sped off in search of the great Mewtwo.

  
  


* * * * * *

Meanwhile, Mewtwo was busy trying to defeat his own mental demons. His feelings for Asha had grown considerably over the winter, and that frightened him. He wasn't sure if it was love, or just the lust of his reaction to a female of his own kind. Since he'd never encountered one, he wasn't sure which one it could possibly be. Looking down at his own reflection, he saw what he had always seen, a hard face with determined lavender eyes. _How could she love me? I am nothing more than a bitter pokemon that wants to take over and destroy the world as it is. How could she possibly see anything worth her time in me? _He was thinking, his coat had gained a very glossy shine since he left his castle on New Island. His colors had brightened, making him certain that Asha's own colors were brought upon her age, and less likely than her evolution. 

He sighed deeply, there was nothing he could do. He was going to have to leave her. He couldn't stay in her life, not with the possibility that his feelings were nothing more than lust, and the last thing he wanted to do was to make a mistake, leave and make her take care of the consequences all by herself. No matter how badly she wanted a family, he knew she couldn't care for them by herself. He thought he was ready for that commitment, but then the doubts of it being solely lust crept into his mind. _Better that she lives on without someone like me. Surely if she's lived this long without me, she'll not really miss me too much._ He was thinking when he was suddenly a glare of light shot through his vision, followed by excruciating pain. 

_*Mewtwo.*_ Came a voice, dark and sinister from the edges of his hearing. He struggled to see the speaker, but the pain still had him in its grips. _*You've gone too far this time.*_

This time he was almost certain that he knew who was speaking, but. . .it couldn't be. _*Who. . .?*_ He started to ask, but another glaring light of deep blue struck him, he barely had time to put up a barrier before the full blunt of the force hit him. As the dust cleared and his vision with it, he sat stunned at the sight before him. _*Mew?!*_

She pulled her lips back in a snarl, it seemed impossible to imagine her little cute body all ridged and angry. But this was far from angry, this was rage. The sight sent a chill up his spine. She'd been a formidable opponent at New Island, but she had been only drawing him away from the humans, not really fighting, now she was doing open combat. Doubts swam through his head, had he underestimated the little pokemon? Could he actually fight this little feline and escape her long enough to get her to explain what he'd done wrong? __

_*Of all the kindness, of all the LOVE, what did you do in return?!*_ She demanded as she held her tiny paws together, a mass of energy building between them. 

Mewtwo swallowed hard, his worst fears were actually being realized. This was about Asha. He knew that the two of them had an unusual bond together, but he didn't think that it stretched quite this far! _*I just don't want to hurt her.*_ He replied back, strengthening his barrier for the attack she was holding.

_*You don't want to _hurt_ her? Well your constant dodging her at every turn is _killing_ her! Haven't you noticed that she's weak?! She's not bringing down large prey anymore? She's lost all of her luster! She was dying when I left in search of you! She was dying when you met her! Without another, there is nothing to live for. When you stayed with her in the fall, she had regained a little piece of what she'd lost. Hope. But you had to go and avoid her! Her whole life has been spent in that cave! She's lonely, and she's dying because of it!*_ Mew told him coldly, her normally large innocent eyes narrowed in an icy glare. 

Without any warning, the energy shot towards Mewtwo. He was ready this time. It slammed into his barrier with a force that pushed him back nearly six feet, even with his claws dug into the ground. _*How could I have known?! Are you saying that it's my responsibility to take care of her? Well, before you go and lecture me on what I should and shouldn't do, let me tell you something!*_ He yelled over the sounds of blasts and the roar of both wind and fire. 

_*Oh, and what's that?!*_ She asked in response, beginning to build another blast for him. 

_*I do love her. I do want to spend my life with her, I want nothing more than to be with her for the rest of my life. What I don't know is if this is real emotion or simply the response to her scent now. I don't want to hurt her, I don't want to find that I don't love her and leave her to deal with the consequences.*_ He tried to explain to Mew, but she wasn't really listening, her anger was still in control of her actions. He swallowed hard against the lump in her throat.

  
  


Asha, meanwhile, was very concerned about what Mew was going to do. She knew that Mew was not like the others of her kind, she was far more intelligent and much more powerful than they could ever dream. Mew was from the Northern colony, she had been brought down by her parents due to a sudden appearance of humans when she was newly born, she didn't remember her high mountain life, but knew that she was very different from the others she was raised by. That was why she chose to visit Asha so often. 

But the downside of intelligence is anger, the smarter the more dangerous one can be. Mew was very smart, and Asha suddenly feared she might go after Mewtwo in a rage that he was the cause of her pain. For the most part that was true, but her pain had begun long before Mew was even born. . .

She shook her head, she didn't want to think about it. She took a deep breath and did something she never dreamed she's ever do again in. She was going to have to fly. _Well, I suppose my secret was going to be revealed sometime any way. Now is as good a time as never._ She thought as she relaxed her body and stretched up to her full height. 

As she stretched her arms out, a flickering of darkness shadowed behind her, unstable at first, but quicker and more substantial as it took place. Bits of deep blue and sliver started to show in the shadowy darkness, than, as she gave a cry of relief, her secret was revealed. Two massive wings hung behind her, they seemed unreal and ethereal as she stretched and flexed each of them as they glistened silver and gold in the afternoon light. She sighed and flexed them experimentally, she hadn't revealed them in nearly seven decades, it felt good to remove their shielding and feel the air against them. _If you don't hate me now, Mewtwo, you will when you see me._ She thought as she looked up toward the direction Mew left in. _Mew, it's time you knew the truth about me, and it's time I showed you a little bit of calming and restraint._ She thought to the little pokemon as she stepped out from under her cave's ledge and climbed the short distance to the top of her home. 

Looking down, she saw what awaited her if she couldn't get her wings to fly her, it was a nearly thirty foot drop, the rocks that were strewn about her entrance would hurt if take off didn't work. She shook the doubts from her mind, let her wings spread to a graceful arch above her head, testing the wind one last time, she crouched to the ground and leap off. One second of free-fall, than she was air born, the swift air current sweeping her up and away from the nearest trees, she looked over at her left wing, still no fire. She sighed and slowly beat them to keep her in lift. 

From this far up, it was difficult at first to see and recognize what was beneath her, but after a few circles, the memories of her last flight kicked in. Once she was certain she knew where she was going and that her wings would last, she banked hard to the south and was gone, her wings beating occasionally when she started to sink. Her face was a mask of both determination and immense relief, it had been so long since her last flight that she had to force her mind to remain on task and not become playful and absent from her goal. Which was no easy task. 

As she cleared the forests and headed towards the mountains that protected them from everyday trainers, she noticed flocks of bird-type pokemon leaving one area, and puffs of smoke and dust flaring up high at uneven intervals. _That has to be them, and hopefully, this is no worse than the battle at his castle. . ._ She was thinking as she spiraled down toward the ground, she didn't want to literally come down on them, rather, she wanted to visually see the conflict before thinking about interfering. The landing was harder than she wanted it to be, she'd come in nice and clear, but a sudden updraft knocked her to the side and causing her to have to navigate through a tree covered area at breakneck speed, as she finally made contact with land, it was hard on her side, forcing her wing to pull painfully back as she rolled twice before she could tuck it in like the other and stop. 

_Ouch._ She thought as she spread her wings out beneath her and laid on the ground, pain seeping from her new bruises and fresh cuts. She closed her eyes and calmed her frantic heart. But, to her shock, she could hear Mew and Mewtwo very clearly, she had managed to land a little too close, just in the trees that made their arena. 

_*. . .you don't deserve her if you don't know for sure that you love her! How can you say you don't know?!*_ Mew's enraged voice called to Mewtwo, a blast resulting just after. 

Than Mewtwo's intimidating voice broke through the roar of the blast. _*I told you that I know I love her! Mew please LISTEN TO ME!*_ With the last, he suddenly threw down his barrier and looked at the little Mew with a hint of hear. _Will she still attack, or will she finally listen to me. _He was thinking as he quickly talked as she glared at him. _*Listen, Mew, please! I do love her, but I have been alone and lost also, I can't trust anything, I felt that I could trust Giovanni, than realized he was using me, I thought I could trust my creators, but they only seen me as an experiment. I have tried to trust so many people, all that I have loved. . .I have lost, I can't lose her, and if what you're saying is true, than I'll lose her as well. . .I can't, I don't want to go through that again!*_ He told Mew, who stopped fighting, whether of exhaustion or plain lack of will to fight, Mewtwo wasn't sure, but he knew it wasn't his speech. 

_*Than listen to me, Mewtwo, I have been telling you that she's dying because there is no more reason for her to live. If you stay, she'll live, if you leave, she'll die. It's that simple, she needs you here! She's been alone for nearly a century up here with no one but me. I can not love her the way she longs, she has always wanted a child, I have been that for her, but not in the way she wants. She wants for feel her child kick from within, go through the pain of birth, the agony of hearing it wail, and the joy of nursing it to sleep and teaching it all it needs to know. That is what she craves, if you love her so much, why won't you tell her so? Do you not long for similar things?*_ Mew asked, the anger seeping out of her voice.

Mewtwo was quiet for a moment, Asha held her breath as she waited anxiously for his reply. She wanted to know so badly what he was going to say that she nearly began to cry. After what had to be an eternity later for her, he did reply, but he was soft and quiet, almost as if he knew she was listening and didn't want her to hear. _*I do love her, I can feel it in my soul and heart, when I think of her, my insides become liquid, my heart pounds in my chest. And I do dream and wish for a family of my own, I won't say that I didn't envy the Mews when they came to show off their young and newly mated pairs, I wanted badly to show something off of my own, but I had nothing of that sort. Through all of the winter, I found it very hard not to make some physical contact with her, but I feared that she would cast me out on my own in that storm, so I dared not fulfill my wish. I almost asked her if she would consider me several times, but I thought that since she was so much older, that I would seem little more than a child to her.*_ He was saying, Asha didn't know whether the tears streaming from her eyes were from the pain his words caused or the relief that he didn't hate her and that he was in love with her. 

She about stepped forward that moment, but realized that right now Mewtwo was vulnerable, that if she revealed she'd been listening in to their conversation, he would not likely trust to say anything truthful again. Her mind reeled with the possibilities of her and Mewtwo being mated, or what their offspring might look like, but stopped herself short as she decided that instant that she'd go no farther in this fairytale than Mewtwo allowed her. If she didn't fantasize, than it wouldn't cause her so much pain when it didn't come true. But still, his words rang inside her head, echoing. She couldn't help herself but to hope, after all, what harm could it do for a little hope? None, as far as she knew in her experience; in fact, hadn't it been hope that had pulled her through that first winter? Hadn't it been hope that had helped her survive all these years of isolation and solitude? Wasn't that what made her teach Mew and send her out to find Mewtwo? So, so what harm would it do now? None.

Mew stared at Mewtwo in shock. Sure, she'd been hoping to hear those words, but expecting to hear and actually hearing them were two different things! She struggled to find something to say, but could not. Her silence was making Mewtwo terribly uncomfortable. _*She does consider you, Mewtwo. I know she does. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at you.*_ Asha felt herself blush as she realized how perceptive the little Mew really was._ *I've seen it in the way she stands close to you, mostly like she wants your attention, but you always back off before she can say anything. That tells her that you don't want her. She doesn't care if you're younger than her, you're actually the same age, since years don't really matter, so long as you are both on the same level as the other. Which you are, both of you are of the same species, what else should matter. There is no one else for you or for her, there is no need, the two of you are perfect together.*_ Mew told him in a matter-of-fact way. He couldn't help but to smile. The little Mew was very persuasive.

_*Than do you think if I ask her, she'll consider me? Do you think it'd be a wise move!?*_ Mewtwo asked, he felt strange with confiding in someone as little and as young as her, but she knew more about Asha than another living creature.

Asha couldn't help but to smile herself, he was talking about asking her! That was enough to make her have to hold back an involuntary chirp of joy, she had to cover her mouth with a paw in order to keep it in. _Please! Oh please! Mew tell him what you already know!_ She begged the little Mew silently, praying that she'd give him the proper advise. 

_*Yes, I think you should tell her, it would be for the best, if you got this out in the open that the two of you could stop dancing around the subject like it would kill you. I know that I haven't been here for the winter, but if I had been, I already know what I would have seen. The two of you speaking occasionally and than staying clear the rest of the time, dancing around when one or the other wanted to tell the other how he felt. Am I right?*_ She asked, Mewtwo remained silently, but nodded his agreement to her accusation. Suddenly filled with guilt for the fifth time in a row. _*That's what I thought, but you shouldn't let that bother you, I know that it has been, but it's not expected of you to be perfect all the time. Asha is only perfect all the time because she has had the time and experience to be so, besides, when she doesn't want to bother with anything, she just leaves or gets upset and makes everyone avoid her. That's her way, you already have a taste of that, when she gets so unapproachable that you just want to be either scared or mad and leave her be. That's exactly what you're suppose to feel when she does that. And she's really good at it sometimes.*_ Mew said with a little giggle, the sound was so pleasant on his ears that it made him smile along with her humor.

_*Yes, she can be quite the charmer sometimes, can't she?*_ Mewtwo stated, than Mew added.

_*As can you. I remember how upset and unreasonable you were when I first met you. You were so defensive about being a clone that it nearly killed us all. I certainly hope that time with Asha has cleared all of that up.* _Mewtwo only nodded, than the silence fell over them.

Asha became aware of the silence and that the two of them were listening to each other's breathing and sounds, she also became painfully aware that the wind was changing course and that her scent would soon reach Mewtwo. When that moment came, he'd know that she was there. She held her breath, and began looking for a way to get out of this delicate situation. The only way was to leave the way she'd came, but that was equally risky, she'd be moving against the wind, and he'd definitely pick up her scent then. Either way, he'd find her out, but if she left now and landed about a few miles away, continued her hunting, perhaps she could use that as a cover for her scent. 

The thought gave her enough hope to try for it. She spread her wings and stretched them carefully, than lifted herself off the ground when the next breeze of air came by, the others squinted against the harder breeze and Mew looked at Mewtwo with a small smile, he only nodded and looked back in the direction the breeze had come from. _*I know. When do you think I should approach her?*_ He asked Mew, she smiled and floated closer to him.

  
  


Asha had been hunting for nearly ten minutes, but each time she tried to catch something, her distracting thoughts of Mewtwo interrupted her hunt and made her lose her target. She'd curse and set a new one, but it wasn't working. _Ok girl, you need to clear you thoughts of him. It isn't going to do you any good to think of it anymore, he'll come when he's ready. Maybe the wind never did change it's course, maybe it was all in your imagination?_ She tried to tell herself, but she shook her head. Who was she kidding? She'd been alive and hunted long enough to be able to feel a wind shift long before it took place and to know how long before her scent would be in the air and her prey would know she was there. And the wind shift was definitely changing, Mewtwo would have caught her scent by know. _He's probably aware that I heard at least part of what he said and is so embarrassed that he's never going to look at me again. I'll probably never hear his voice again. _Asha was thinking as she spotted a young Taurus over by the riverbed, drinking deeply in the already warming temperatures. 

She tried to clear her mind, to force the thoughts of Mewtwo away and to focus on her hunt. She crouched down on all fours, and for once, she became painfully aware of how meaningless this way of hunting really was. Why did she hunt like this? Did she not have the ability to kill with a thought? So why was she hunting in this fashion? 

Once more, her hesitation cost another kill. The Taurus looked up and over into the trees where she was hidden, after seeing her eyes reflect the light, he bolted. Asha made a futile effort to catch it, but stopped after ten feet of running, she looked down at her reflection and sighed. _*Nothing is ever easy. . .*_ She muttered softly, watching her image in the reflection, her wings were hidden once more for best movement through the dense forest and small narrows. 

_*You're right about that.*_ Mewtwo said softly from across the river, she jumped so violently that her wings unraveled and flared to her sides. 

_*You! What. . .what are you doing here?!*_ She demanded, than became aware of his expression and hid her wings in sudden shame. 

_*I. . .followed you here. . .*_ Mewtwo said brokenly as he stared at her.

She fidgeted under his scrutiny and swallowed hard against her sudden fear of rejection. With each movement of his eyes, she tried all the harder to fold her wings hard against her back and hide them, but that was more than impossible, the sheer size of them made them seem unreal. 

_Wings! _Mewtwo thought with a surge of adrenalin, they made her seem a little over packed, but they were beautiful on her, although he didn't need to be told that they were probably just as lethal. _*You. . .ah. . .have wings.*_ He muttered softly, barely realizing that he sounded almost disgusted. 

She flinched back as though he'd hit her. _*Yes. . .but I can't help it.*_ She whimpered to him, cowering down on the ground like he'd strike her for it.

Mewtwo blinked at her in confusion and shook his head. _*I'm not going to hurt you. I think they're very beautiful. They make you seem more unique. . .*_ He realized his mistake the second it came out. His words of praise had made her raise back up, but the last caused her to cringe back.

_*Unique. Different, unlike you.*_ She whispered so softly, that if it weren't for his exquisite hearing he'd not have caught it.

_*That's not true. It may be something that only the female's have. It doesn't mean that you're the only one. Perhaps I will with time. . .*_ She looked at him and blinked back her tears. 

But she still said nothing, instead, she just stood there like a frightened child. Mewtwo stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, she froze for a moment, unsure what to do. Than relaxed against his warm body, and snuggled closer. It felt good to be in another's arms, but his embrace was different this time, not like those times in the cave during the winter, this time it had genuine warmth and passion in it, his paw stroked her back softly, rubbing over the small spotted strips she had. She felt a purr arise involuntarily. He laughed and looked at her in the eyes with a compassion he'd never showed her before. _*There's something I need to tell you. . .*_ He said softly to her, she felt her heart skip a beat and her mind lose control. Thoughts skimmed from nowhere trying to think of what he might say next. _*I'm in love with you. I always have been, can you forgive me for being so arrogant and not to admit to it and to tell you any sooner?*_ She smiled slightly, than broader, until she felt her face muscles pull painfully and tears streaming down her face. 

_*Yes, I can forgive you!*_ Was all she could choke out as she clung to him tightly.

He smiled against her shoulder and rubbed her back affectionately, and sighed deeply, finally, he'd gotten the response from her that he'd always wanted to see. A smile. A _real_ smile. _*Thank you, my love. Thank you.*_ He whispered to her as she clung to him tighter. 


	7. Another Mewtwo?

(Meanwhile)

Giovanni paced anxiously around the lab, it had been nearly four years since the mishap with Mewtwo, after the first six months of planning, and nearly a year of building the new lab, he had started again to create a psychically enhanced replica of Mew. This one he was overseeing personally, he wasn't sure what had gone wrong with the last one, but he knew that Mewtwo had already been enraged when they first met. This time, he wanted to be sure that everything was done right. _No mistakes this time. I will have the strongest Pokemon in the world one way or another!_ He thought as he stopped to stroke his Persian. She purred and looked up at him patiently, she knew what was bothering him and was trying to give him what comfort she could. "Yes, I know. I'll sit for a while, ok?" He said after finally she stood in front of him and looked up with large luminous eyes. 

She nodded and rubbed his leg gently with her head and side as he walked over to the chair he'd requested brought down for him. As he sat, she took her place just beside him, raising her head up to his hand. He patted her gently, smiling at her. "So, do you think that he'll be nicer and more obedient than Mewtwo?" Giovanni asked her. She gave a low growling meow as a reply. "Oh, dear me, do you think _she'll_ be nicer?" He corrected himself, looking harder as the little pokemon in the tank, to see if his Persian was correct. And indeed she was. 

The Persian moaned her agreement and leaned against her master's leg, Giovanni smiled contently and stroked her. She saw the little Pokemon in the tank as something like a baby that she'd never have, Giovanni had already told her that she would never be bred, he saw it as a discrimination against her will. Though she was secretly saddened, she was also grateful that her master thought of her feelings on that particular subject. She sighed and closed her eyes, it wouldn't be much longer, for her to wait. The little pokemon was growing at a fast rate, which Giovanni supposed was normal, since the records of Mewtwo's own growth had been lost in the explosion. 

  
  


The next few weeks went much the same, the little pokemon continued to grow, and Giovanni continued to speak to her through the glass and be in the lab nearly every waking minute. But on this day, he was not in the lab, the little Pokemon floated alone, curled into a fetal position her paws twitching in a sort of dream. The scientists that were there monitored her closely, none of them were willing to feel Giovanni's wrath if anything were to happen to the little Mew-type. 

It was nearing noon, when most of the scientists were away for lunch or business that an alarm suddenly went off. Her respiration was labored, her heart pounding, and her mind racing; she was in some sort of distress, her little face revealed the pain she was in and her paws tightened into little fists. Giovanni was called and the few scientists that were there rushed to aid her in calming down. 

"What's going on? Why's she reacting like this?" Asked one of the new scientists that just rushed in, having heard the alarms down the hall.

"Her insulin level has dropped!" Shouted a man from one of the monitors across the room.

"So has her amino acid level! And her Glucose!" A woman in a lab coat shouted from the other side, the senior researcher rushed to the tank and began to punch in information. "What're you doing?! You're going to kill her! She's too young!" The woman exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock. 

"If she stays in that tank, she's going to die! The oxygenation machine stopped, she's being pumped full of carbon-dioxide! That's the reason she's in distress!" The senor researcher explained as he looked up and furrowed his brow in concern. Than he turned to the woman and snapped his fingers. "I need the override numbers." She blinked at him, so he snapped and pointed at the desk to a large bookshelf. "It's over there, in the little red folder! Quick!" He shouted, she leap up and scampered for the folder. 

Giovanni rushed into the room, his face ashen, a mix of fear and anger. "What's going on!" He roared over the commotion of everyone else. The SR quickly explained what was happening as he quickly flipped through the folder to find the information that he needed. "Will she survive outside of the tank?" He asked, the anger leaving him as he looked at the little pokemon in the tank. 

"She'll be just like a baby, she'll have to be cared for and fed, she's going to be weak and defenseless. If you want her to survive, you'll have to care for her as if she were a human infant. I have no idea of how strong her bones or muscles are yet, only that she can breathe on her own and her other functions are workable. Now please, let me do my work!" He said as his fingers flew across the data keys, Giovanni remained silent as he watched. 

His heart nearly broke as the little pokemon writhed once more and placed her little paw against the glass where Giovanni was standing, he touched the glass involuntarily where her paw was as all of the now contaminated fluid drained and lowered her to the bottom. PokeCenter Nurses rushed to take care of the little pokemon, at first, everyone held their breaths as she didn't breath in a breathe of life. "Is she. . ." Giovanni started, but the nurse shook her head. 

"No, she just needs a little stimulation, that's all. . ." She was saying as she rubbed the little Mew's chest and pressed down, another clearing the airways and opening her little mouth. After a long minute, finally a weak little protest rose from her and she moved her head away from the other nurse. She wailed and shivered in the cold, her little paws waving like a newborn human's. "She'll be fine. She just needs to be warm and loved." The PokeCenter Nurse replied as she looked at Giovanni, and offered her to him. "Here, hold her, I'll be back shortly with a few bottles of a special formula to start her off with, than I'll explain to you what she needs." Giovanni took her and looked down at his newest Pokemon. 

The Persian, who had been just as nervous and worried as he, looked up at him expectantly. "Look!" He said, kneeling down to the Persian's level. "Isn't she precious?" He asked, the Persian purred and gave the Mew a short gentle lick. _So, perhaps you'll be a mother after all. . ._Giovanni thought as he sat down on the floor and let the Persian clean the little infant. Remarkably, the little Mew began to purr and grab for the suddenly maternal Persian, Giovanni smiled. This one would definitely be cared for well. There was only one Pokemon that he loved enough to care so gently for her, and now there were two. "You, little one, will probably not fight for me at all. . .You're very special. Isn't she , darling?" He asked the Persian as he stroked her head, feeling the jaw muscles work as she continued to cleanse the little newborn. The Persian seemed to purr louder as an answer, Giovanni laughed softly and touched the newborn's forehead, the little paw reached up and touched him. The fur was so soft that it reminded him of a Ninetails, her colors were soft and delicately spotted like a little puma cub's in the books of extinct animals of the past. 

After the Persian had finished her cleansing, she looked up at Giovanni and seemed to smile. _At last, I will have the kitten I have always dreamed of, even if it did not come from me, I will still have my little baby._ She thought as she leaned against Giovanni and closed her eyes, listening to the little newborn's weak cooing. 

For nearly a minute after the Persian's careful treatment was over, there was silence from the little Mewling. Giovanni was getting comfortable holding her and the Persian had slipped into a peaceful state of sleep. But an instant later, that was all gone. The Mewling gave a heart breaking wail that caused both Giovanni and the Persian to jump with a start! He hurried to soothe her with gentle caresses, and the Persian with a soft lick of her tongue. But still, the newborn cried on, Giovanni was getting nervous again, which added to the little newborn's stress. Her brows were pulled into a frown of frustration and her little mouth opened to reveal small little fangs protruding from her otherwise toothless mouth. 

Giovanni was just about to call for someone when the PokeCenter Nurse came back. "Oh, you poor, poor thing! Oh, shush now! It's not that bad!" She cooed to the Mewling as she sprinkled a little of the formula onto her wrist and handed the bottle to Giovanni when she was satisfied that it was the right temperature. "Here, give her that to suck on, she'll quiet down in a moment." The Nurse told him as he did as was told with out thinking of the irony of it.

"Should she be wailing like this? I mean, that's an awful painful sound for such a little thing." Giovanni asked as he held the bottle, every now and then the Nurse would tip it up higher and instruct him on how to hold it. 

"She's very hungry, plus there's also a high amount of distress with her, would you like me to take her and run her through the PokeMedical examination? She might have something else wrong that we're not able to see." Giovanni thought for a moment and then nodded. "Very well, would you like me to take her now, or wait until she's finished eating?" 

Giovanni looked down and noticed that she was still fussing softly and pursed his lips. "You should take her now, I don't want her to suffer any longer than she already has, but don't do anything, _anything_, without my permission that is not common procedure, or could hurt her!" He warned her, handing the little Mewling to the PokeCenter Nurse. 

"Very well." She said, than down at the little newborn as she walked away. "Don't you worry, I'll have you feeling better soon! That's right, you just keep on drinking that formula like a good little baby!" She cooed to her as the door shut behind her. 

Giovanni sat alone with his Persian, feeling oddly incomplete without the little bundle, the Persian too was looking longingly towards where the newborn was taken. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. All she needs is a little rest, we'll have her back soon." He looked back at the empty tank wondering what went wrong and how. After thinking for a moment, he stood up and crossed to the next room around the enclosed glass one. The scientists were still working on the machinery, trying vigorously to find the reason for the malfunction before Giovanni asked. "Have you discovered what caused the malfunction yet?" He asked softly to the youngest, and nearest scientists to him. 

He snapped up and nodded his head. "Yes sir! We think we have the malfunction detected, no sir, we're still working on the reason for the malfunction." Giovanni narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow, the young scientist swallowed hard and continued on a little faster. "The malfunction was that somehow both the air tank and the tube were damaged, how is yet to be determined. 

"We know that the tube to her tank was tied, which means that someone would had to have done it purposefully, but the malfunction with the air tank is something we aren't sure of. It has a safety feature for when the air tank runs dry, it pulls air from the outside in and starts to filter it before it is empty, but the safety device never kicked on, so the air tank was pumping in sheer carbon dioxide. We'll let you know the instant we have the rest of the answers for you, Mr. Giovanni, sir!" The young man said as he stood straight and tried to act unscathed by the others presence. 

But Giovanni knew better. He nodded, not in the mood to provoke the fear he usually did, and spoke softly. "Good work, I'll be waiting for that extra information, but there is no need to rush it, things take time, I'll be busy with the little Mewling, so I'll be easy to find." With that, he turned and walked towards the exit, his Persian just a step beside him. 


	8. Tragedy in Paradise

It had been nearly three weeks since Asha and Mewtwo had reconciled, and Mew had kept them nearly in constant company, giving them no time alone, even though half of the time, they were unaware of her presence. She watched them from high in the forest canopies and from the dark shadows of Asha's den. They had been getting very close. Once, on a particularly dark and stormy night, they'd watched the lightning dance and huddled close to one an other. Mew had been so excited to see Asha lean back against Mewtwo and nuzzle him that she nearly revealed herself. 

This time, they were out at the lake, where Asha usually went to get fresh drink of water and catch some fish. Mewtwo was watching her as always, his attention rapt, his eyes on her every move, scanning her muscles. Mew knew that this was how the male Mew looked at his female mate, but Mewtwo never made an advance, and Asha didn't seem to be sending any particular signals to him. Mew was concerned about this because she didn't know whether or not they'd already become mates. If not, than they had decided to remain nothing more than friends, if so, it was off to a rocky start. 

The thought occurred to her that either one of them might not know what to do. Instinct only took one so far, but it was experience and teaching that gave the extra incentive. Mew noted that when Mewtwo would look away, Asha would give him a look of sadness, she wanted him to do or say something which he wasn't, but still, she never uttered a word. Mew sighed and shook her head. These two had a long way to go. 

It had been three days since Mew's last observation and Asha was off by herself hunting in the dense forest that Mewtwo still wasn't able to navigate. _Perhaps I should just leave, he could keep the den, I'm old enough to be able to survive on my own, I can start from scratch, it's a long time til the next winter. _She was thinking as she spotted movement up ahead in the bushes. 

All of her thoughts stopped and her instincts took over. She crouched down closer to the ground and froze, eyes fixed on the bushes ahead. "Veee?!" Came a little cry, soft and desperate, followed by more movements in the bushes. Asha relaxed and walked cautiously forward, she didn't want to frighten the Eevee. 

_*What's wrong, little one?*_ She sent ahead of her approach to let the little Eevee know she was there. The response got was heartbreaking. 

"Eeee!! Eeeveeee! Eeee!! Veee!!!" _My babies! Den fell! My babies!! Stuck!_ The little Eevee screeched as she frantically dug at the ground. 

Asha's heart leap out of her chest as she lunged forward and through the bush, wincing as a few thorns snagged a hold of her as she passed through. _*Here, let me help, I can dig faster.*_ She told the little Eevee, who looked at her in fear, fluffed out and growling fiercely. _*No! I'm here to help!*_ She tried to explain to the Eevee, who was moving towards two of the pups she'd managed to dig free.

"Vee!!! Eeeevee! Vee! Vee!" _Away! Can't have my babies! Away! Mine!_ With that, suddenly she picked up the two pups and took off in the forest, disappearing without a trace!

_*No! Wait!*_ She cried, than heard a muffled plea for air. _This can't be happening to me! It _can't_!!!!_ She thought as she began to dig quickly with her claws half extended. The sounds of pain were getting weaker and more muffled. Her attempts grew more and more desperate. 

  
  


Mewtwo, nearly three miles away from Asha, since her mental cries of anguish and felt her fear. Mew hovered just feet from him. _*What's wrong, Mewtwo?*_ Mew asked as she looked in the direction that Mewtwo was looking. 

He growled deep in his throat and felt the bristles at his shoulders stiffen, his ears flattened as he listened and sniffed the air once more. _*Something's wrong.*_ Was his only response as he suddenly levitated off the ground and raced off in Asha's direction. Mew watched him go with a confused expression, and took off after him, but he already had a huge lead ahead of her, and soon, disappeared into the dense woods in a tight dive straight down. 

Finding Asha wasn't as difficult as he feared it might be, from above, the forest was dense, but he could sense her as if she were shouting for him. When he maneuvered through the trees and spotted her, he knew instantly what was wrong, dashing forward, he leapt through the bushes and began digging with her. 

_*What am I digging for?*_ He asked her after a moment of letting instinct guide him. 

Asha answered by dipping down with her muzzle and lifting a little Eevee pup from the dirt and showing it to him. _*These, I think there are four more, but. . .it's been so long since I found them. . .*_ She broke off by beginning to dig with a little more urgency, trying desperately to keep her claws from racking the dirt to hard, lest she catch one of the pups on them and kill it accidently. Mewtwo nodded and began search through the dirt for more.

After more than five minutes, they sat back and looked at what they had dug up. There were five, seven total, only two had been able to be saved, one by Asha, the other by Mewtwo, the others had been either crushed by the weight of the dirt, or suffocation from being so long without any air. The sight had her heart ache for the lives lost, they hadn't even really gotten a chance to live, and already it was over for them. The thought made Asha think of her first winter and summer again. How she'd almost failed in protecting the Mews and nearly lost her own life. 

Mewtwo laid his hand on her shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts. Her wings leapt out of her restraint and flared in surprise, it had been the first time he'd touched her with feeling for a long time. She looked over at him with teary eyes. _*It's alright. You did the best you could. We tried, at least we could save these two, that's all that matters, these were probably dead before the mother left them. Too much weight.*_ He told her as she looked around to see the deep trench they'd dug to reach the pups. 

She closed her eyes and let Mewtwo wrap his arms around her. _*I know, but still, I feel like there is something else I could have done, maybe even tried to save them.*_ She stated as she sunk down into Mewtwo's open and waiting arms. She sniffed loudly and began to weep softly as the pups whined softly in their sleep. 

_*It's alright.*_ Mewtwo comforted her as he stroked her back and the base of her wings, they wrapped around him and held him tightly as she nestled closer to him. He took a big breath as the closeness of her body pressed hard against his instincts, he kissed her cheek lightly and she looked up in response, he met her lips and gave her a gentle loving kiss. 

She tensed in his arms, startled by the action, he hadn't done this in a very long time. She kissed him back, their passion grew quickly, but died back as one of the pups gave a startled, and hungry yelp of awareness, waking the other up with it. _*Perhaps we should get back to the den so that we might feed these little ones.*_ She pointed out, her mental voice shaky, Mewtwo smiled as he recognize the reluctant lust in her voice as well. Now he knew she felt the same as he. 

_*Alright, lets get going._* He told her as he picked up a pup and cradled it gently, then gawked as Asha knelt and scooped the other up in her mouth and spread her wings out, instantly the glorious silver and pale gold fire spread out, lifting her into the air. She took off. _Wow, pure maternal instinct._ He thought as he went after her. _Now that I know for sure that she feels the same way I do, perhaps I should approach her on the matter of becoming Mates. I believe the two of us have been alone for far long enough. Her more so than I._ Mewtwo thought as he caught up with her and caught her looking at him through the corner of her eye. He smiled and winked at her, she blushed and smiled back, but did not look away.

_*Any idea who we're gonna take care of these little ones?*_ Asha asked him with a wry smile, Mewtwo looked over at her and gave her a small smile. 

_*I know a little, but not much about babies, I'm afraid.*_ Asha nodded and was silent for a moment as she thought, Mewtwo struggled to find a quick solution, he didn't think that it was fair she would have to do all of this work. So he quickly made a quick suggestion. _*Why not ask Mew, she's helped to raise infant Mews before, hasn't she? Perhaps she's got a quick solution to this problem.*_ Asha looked over at him and smiled again, only this time there was no wry humor in it, it was filled with warmth and gratitude. 

_*That's a good idea. I'll bet anything that she went back to the den to wait for us.*_ Asha stated as she curved her wings up a little to let Mewtwo glide in closer to her. 

_*What makes you say that?*_

She gave him a small smile and raised her eyebrow. _*Because that's how I raised her.*_ Mewtwo hung back for a moment, stunned. He'd realized that Mew and Asha got a long perfectly, but he hadn't thought about Mew being _raised_ by her. After all, the Mews all considered Asha to be some sort of deity among them, why would they allow her to raise one of their kind?

_*Oh. I see.*_ He finally responded, Asha laughed and started to make a decent at the rocky clearing. She was nearly home. The pup in her mouth was lying still obediently, but she didn't want to take any chances. 

As they came in, sure enough, Mew was waiting patiently outside by a small pool of rain water that had gathered in the last brief downpour. As Mewtwo landed, she saw the little pup in his arms and looked over at Asha as she landed delicately on the ground, her mouth dropped at the sight of the wings, Asha flexed them and smiled. Mew didn't say anything, but her smile in return was all that was needed. _*Mew? You know a lot about babies, these were abandoned by a new Eevee mother. How can I feed these little ones?*_ She asked as she gently took the pup out of her mouth and handed it over to the little Mew. 

She looked at it thoughtfully, than she gently pried its mouth open, little teeth were seen, the pup's eyes looked over at Asha nervously, she smiled reassuringly, and the pup remained still, it's whimpering was still quiet. She handed the little Eevee back to Asha and than checked Mewtwo's the same way, after that, she looked over at the two of them and smiled. _*You're in luck, these two are ready to be weaned off of milk. You can feed them small things like soft berries and per-chewed meats.* _Asha nodded understandingly, having done the pre-chewed meats with both the Mewlings and Mew when she was just a baby. 

Mewtwo, on the other hand, was a little more reluctant. _*What? Pre-chewed? Pre. . . . .chewed?!*_ Mew looked over at Asha with a strange expression, Asha laughed and patted Mewtwo on the shoulder lovingly. 

_*Yes, that means that the meat is too hard for these little teeth to chew just yet, which means that we must first chew the food, than after it is soft and more pliable, we can give it to them to tear apart and to eat.*_ Mewtwo looked horrified at that. He was prepared to hunt day and night for the little pups, but he just wasn't about to _chew_ the food for them and than _spit_ it out when it was _soft and pliable_. That just wasn't right!

_*Um. . . .no, I don't think I can do that.*_ Was his response, as the pup in Mew's arms looked up at him and blinked large deep blue eyes. 

"Eeee." It chirped at him. 

_*Ah! How can you say no to a face like that?!*_ Asha asked him as she smiled at Mew and moved closer to Mewtwo, who looked at her uncertainly. __

_*I can try to find the soft foods for them, but I'm not pre-chewing anyone's food.*_ He said to her with finality that made Asha smile and snuggle closer to him. He relaxed a little and put an arm around her waist, this time, she didn't jump away or shy from his touch, she only leaned in closer. 


	9. Realizations

Giovanni laughed as he watched his little Mew struggle to toss her blankets off this time. He'd tried countless ways and each time, she'd managed to throw off the coverlet that he had her wrapped in when she was lying down in a crib beside him. This time, he had tucked them into the sides of the soft mattress, she wasn't going to be able to just shrug them off this time, of that, he was making sure of!

The Persian seemed to be laughing with him as she rubbed her head up against the side of the cradle, the Mew looked up at her and smiled, her little giggle made Giovanni start to laugh again. It was a relief to have a young pokemon around again. He could still remember when his Persian was still just a little Meowth. She'd been so reliant on him, needed him to help her with everything, only this little Mew was something extra special. She didn't just need him to help her, she was literally helpless, just like a little human infant. She needed him to help her with absolutely _everything!_ And that wasn't an overstatement. Persian stuck her head in the cradle to look at the Mew, than gave her a long motherly lick along the side of her face, the Mew cooed and brought her little hands up to wipe away the motherly affection. Persian snickered a little and purred louder as she returned to her Master's side. 

"Rotten little thing, isn't she?" He asked the Persian as they both watched her toss, wiggling the blankets out of the mattress. "I think she's about to outsmart us once more, don't you?" Persian nodded in agreement and took a great sigh of humility as the little Mew finally gave a great heave and tossed the covers off. "Why you!" Giovanni was saying, but the little Mew was already having a riot laughing and giggling, her little body curling up and squirming around. He had to smile in spite of himself. There was no way to stay mad at a little cutie like her. "Alright, I'll pick you up." He told her as he gathered the little squirming Mew and folded the blanket around her as he lifted. 

She quieted instantly and looked up at him expectantly. Both he and the Persian knew what she wanted. Milk. It was her normal routine. When she became restless, it was time to eat. Giovanni reached over and grabbed a small bottle that he had already prepared for her. She looked at it and then him expectantly. Her large eyes made him laugh, it had been a long time since he'd taken care of a baby, but he knew that there were no regrets about having her this young.

The Persian purred her own little smile, secretly worrying constantly over whether or not Giovanni would hurt the little one, as if it were her own. She nudged the little kitten's bottom to make it "meow" and coo as she greedily drank for the bottle. She liked seeing her Master smile, it made her feel good also. She sighed as she laid back down at his feet and rested her head upon his shoes, purring to reassure both her Master and the kitten that she was happy and all was well. 

It was the Persian which heard the intruder before the chime rang on the intercom. She sat up and growled at the door. Giovanni looked over instantly, he'd learned to trust his feline companion's instincts, as they were never wrong. _"Giovanni, sir? You have two Rockets here to see you? Shall I let them in? Or have them wait a while longer?"_ The phantom voice echoed through the room, the kitten fussed slightly in her little crib by the Persian's huge body. 

Giovanni rolled his eyes. "Oh no. I forgot they were coming back today. . ."He sighed and looked down at the Persian and the kitten. She had her head in the crib and was licking the little baby gently, who was purring in response, waving her little paws around in joy. 

The Persian looked up at him and snorted, as if agreeing with him. He bent down and picked up the bundle. "Well, it looks like you're awake now! Perhaps you'd like to play some? When these stupid people leave?" He asked her, she let out a cute little giggle purr that it made his heart ache. 

_"Sir? Sir? Are you in?"_ The phantom voice called again, the Persian snorted at the intercom and walked with her Master over to the desk.

"Yes, send them in." He replied as he pushed the intercom button back. 

No sooner than having given permission, than the three idiots walked in. Two Rockets and one Meowth. "Hello sir! I'm glad. . ." The woman started, but stopped as she realized her boss wasn't sitting behind the desk, but standing in front, leaning on it. . .carrying something. 

"Have you captured the Pikachu?" Giovanni asked, his voice low and menacing. 

The three seemed to swallow hard and look at each other before answering the question. "Not yet, but don't worry, Boss, we've got a fool proof plan to capture it! Those pesky twerps won't know what hit them!" The woman said with a smile. The Meowth nodded his agreement. The third stayed silent. 

Giovanni shook his head and was about to speak when the little bundle in his arms moved, making a cooing sound. The woman blinked and stepped forward. _Well, I suppose there's no hiding it now. I might as well let them see the newest addition._ He thought as he motioned them to come forward, feeling sudden unexpected pride at showing her off. "Yes, come see." 

"What is it, Jesse?" The man asked as Jesse stepped forward enough to see a small baby, but unable to see that it is pokemon. 

"It's a baby, James! It's so sweet!" She purred as she placed her finger near where the kitten's hand was. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the hand that grabbed her finger only had three fingers. She started, but didn't jerk her hand away from the little hand. "Boss?" Jesse asked curiously. 

Giovanni found himself suddenly enduring the three misfits and smiled at them. "This is my newest addition. She's the latest thing I've been working on since Mewtwo escaped me. I thought I could grow her to full maturity, but a malfunction cured me of that thought." 

Jesse stepped closer, followed by James, with Meowth jumping on the desk to sneak a peek at the little wonder. She was nearly white, her little paws and fur still showing her pink sink under her pale coat. Her little eyes were so big and wide that it made her seem all the more adorable. "Isn't she darling?" Jesse asked James, and for an instant, Giovanni stopped thinking about how stupid they were and how unfortunate he was to have them. They suddenly became a new set of Rockets that could aid him in finding what he lost. 

"Yes, she is!" Was the response from James, who was smiling down at her. Meowth agreed. 

Giovanni took this as an advantage to speak with them. "I have a new mission for you." All three looked up suddenly. 

"Wha. . .?!" All three gapped in surprise. 

Giovanni smiled as he rocked the kitten slightly. "I want you to go to the mountains, where the fossil of Mew was found, and search out Mewtwo. I have reason to believe that he would flee to where few humans would dare to go." Jesse and James looked at each other, it was Meowth who accepted the job. 

"Great! We'll start off right away! Thanks, Boss!" Than, looking at his human counterparts, he scratched at him and yelled. "Come on! What're we waiting for! Lets go get that Mewtwo!!!" With that, they all stood tall and posed. 

"Right! Lets go!" James said as they hurried out the office. Giovanni watched them go with relief. While he was glad they had intelligence, he had a feeling in his gut that they won't be coming back from this venture. The thought made him smile. 

"Well, maybe I've finally found a way to get rid of those three. What do you think, my pet?" He asked the Persian, she looked in the direction of Meowth and growled her agreement, than shook her head and stood up on two legs to look at the kitten, propping herself up with the desk. Giovanni laughed and held her down a little for the other to see. 

The Persian seemed to relax visibly when she found the kitten to be safe. Giovanni smiled anew, he was very proud of his two felines, but he knew, deep down, this little kitten would grow to be much stronger and more aggressive than a Persian, he only hoped he would raise her to love and not hate him. 

  
  


* * * * * * * *

(Two months later)

  
  


Mewtwo laughed as the Eevee pups fought 'viciously' over a piece of Taurus. Asha shook her head and looked over at the small Rattata that was watching them closely, and behind it, the third pup which was stalking the Rattata. He looked over at Asha and smiled. They'd managed to be together for longer than either had hoped, and so far, Asha had not declined his offer of being a Mate. Although he still felt reluctant to act upon his feelings more than a friend should. _*Ever imagine it would be like this?* _Mewtwo asked her, his lavender eyes searching hers. 

She nodded. _*Yep. Always knew that I'd find someone, and we'd be raising Eevee pups instead of mewlings, yes sir! Never doubted it for a moment!*_ She said with a uplift of her head. Mewtwo laughed, trying to ignore a pang of guilt in his gut. He knew that even though she had him, she still felt lonely. But she only mentioned it to him once, than never again. 

He blanched even now thinking about it, than looked up hurriedly to see if she noticed. She did not. Instead, she was simply gone. He let a half smile cross his face as admired her ability to hunt. She always seemed to sense when there was prey around, he still didn't have that good of hunting skills, but they were improving. Suddenly, she appeared to his left, the Eevee pups perked up and rushed to her side, rubbing against her and yelping for attention. _*Ha! Very funny. No seriously, did you ever think that life would turn out to be better than what you had before? Something that you never expected.*_ Asha was silent for a very long time, he started to feel a little nervous that he had said something wrong. 

Asha didn't look at him for longer than her silence. She stood still on all fours, staring ahead at the forest line in front of her, Mewtwo was about to speak when she finally spoke. _*What makes you think that this is something I never expected?*_ Mewtwo swallowed hard, there was something in her tone that made him grow cold. _*I always knew someone would come someday and make my loneliness go away. Mew was the first for my life, if it happened once, I knew it would happen again.*_ Asha looked over at Mewtwo with a look of such pain that it caused his heart to skip a beat, even Mew, who had been quietly dosing in the sun perked up at the change in the air. _*Who ever said this is something I never expected. I knew I would have friends. But it's not friends that will end my suffering.*_ With that, she suddenly stalked off towards the forest, the Eevee pups watched her go and yapped after her, Mew hurried down to occupy them. 

Mewtwo watched Asha walk away, his chest tightened in sudden fear. _*Asha! Wait!*_ He called out, rising to his feet, but without looking back, she suddenly ran, disappearing almost instantly with the forest beyond. He took a step forward, hoping for a moment that he might be able to hear, smell, or even sense her. But she was completely blending in with the surrounding woods. _*Asha?! Please! I'm. . .I'm sorry.*_ The last simply a mental whisper for uncertain forgiveness. His lavender eyes filled with tears for a moment, but he blinked them away. 

_*Give her time, Mewtwo. She's still uncertain about living with you. Her whole life has been spent without any contact of this sort, she's just a little scared and shy.*_ Mew explained as she looked into the forest. Her little eyes seeing what Mewtwo could not. 

Mewtwo nodded, and watched as the littlest Eevee pup trotted off in the direction of his adopted mother. _Good luck finding her, little one._ Mewtwo thought as he turned and walked back to the entrance of the den, his eyes still scanning the forage for his lost love. 

The pup looked back and shook its head, convinced that it knew perfectly well where to go. Since the woods for miles were secure enough to let the pups venture, Mewtwo didn't follow. _Just as well._ Thought the pup, looking up into the trees. _Mom doesn't want him to see her, so why should he follow me._ After it followed her a ways away from the den, it stood at the base of the tree she was in and began to whine. The sound did exactly as it was suppose to. 

Asha came climbing down the tree quickly and nuzzled her little baby. _*What's wrong?*_ She asked it, it replied by jumping around in a playful suggestion, she laughed as it crouched down on its elbows, but left its back end sky high with a long wagging tail. _*You're so cute. It's a shame you're the smallest, I know you're gonna be the strongest!_* She told the pup as she took one of her giant paws and pushed the pup playfully. 

The pup rolled several feet and than came bounding back, twice as playful as before, now that mommy would play at last! __

_*Mom? Why do you hate Dad?*_ The pup asked after nearly half and hour of play. Asha laid down on the ground and thought long and hard. The pup laid down beside her and gave her the chance to think this one through. 

Asha certainly didn't respond right away, it was one of the things she learned when she was very young. Eevee were a very brilliant race, they always had reasons for things they asked. Although not all of them were as smart, this one was the smartest she'd ever seen. Finally, her answer fitted in her mind, she responded to the little pup. _*Well, I don't hate him. Not really. I'm just a little sad and scared of him, that's all.*_ As if sensing the oncoming questions, she began speaking again quickly. _*I'm sad, because I'd love to have my own litter, and I wouldn't mind Mewtwo being their father, but he just doesn't seem to want anything to do with me in that way. He keeps a distance, a shield up around his heart. I just can't seem to make him understand that I want him more now than ever before. And second, I'm scared of him, because I don't want to have my heart broken. This world I live in, isn't Mewtwo's world. He has lived with man, and with machinery. He understands their world, but not mine. I'm scared that in a moment of weakness, I'll do something stupid and be discovered. I can't let that happen. There are too many things at stake.*_ The pup looked at her with wise eyes and sighed its understanding. 

With a delicate little paw, the pup patted Asha's larger one reassuringly. _*Mom, he loves you. He wants to be your Mate. He is only uncertain of these feelings inside of him. He is still much a pup as I am, perhaps if you made him understand how you feel, told him what you want and expect of him, he'll know what to do. . .*_ Asha smiled, but shook her head. 

_*What if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way? What if he leaves me?*_ She asked, fear clutching her heart. 

  
  


_*You need to tell her, Mewtwo. We're been through this before.*_ Mew said in exasperation, he'd never seen a Mew lose it's temper as often as Mew, but he was sure if he kept trying her, she was gonna hurt him.

_*What am I suppose to say?! Do I just come right out and say 'Asha, I love you and I never want to leave your side! I want to have a family with you! I want to be your Mate for life!'*_ Mew nodded and floated closer to him, her small white body a ghost in the twilight of the failing day. 

_*Exactly! That worked and sounded really good! Now just go out there and tell that to her. . .*_She tried, but Mewtwo interrupted again. 

_*Are you INSANE?! I can't just come out and say that to her! Every time I look at her. . .everything I've planned to say just falls from my mind. I can't think. It's like. . .like my mind just freezes to admire her beauty.*_ Mew huffed and Mewtwo shut up, cocking his head back away from the agitated little Mew.

_*Alright, listen closely Mewtwo, I'm only gonna say this one last time! She loves you! She wants to be with you! You're the one that is not communicating with her. From her vantage point, you're only here because you're like me, you need her. Tell her otherwise, or you're gonna lose her.*_ Mew said, her voice holding a little more patience than before. 

_*What if I tell her and she doesn't feel that way? What if she just ignores me, or worse, what if she LEAVES?_* Mewtwo demanded, his lavender eyes wide with the thought of not seeing her again. 

Mew suddenly became very patient. She floated right up to him and looked him straight in the eyes. _*She confides in me. She always has, more so now than ever. Do you love her?*_ Mewtwo nodded silently. _*She loves you. She wants you. But now it's your turn to tell her so. Now, what are you going to do about it?*_ She asked, her bright blue eyes locking onto his. 

He searched the answer quickly and answered quietly. _*Go out there and tell her how I feel.*_ He said with more courage than he really felt. 

Mew nodded her agreement and pointed out in the direction Asha left. _*Now, the pup is with her, so she'll be easy to find. Go now and tell her! Please! I'd like to stay sane, Mewtwo.*_ He gave her an odd look, she blinked at him and her eyes flashed. _*You're fear is driving me CRAZY!_* She snapped playfully as she shot a small bubble at him, pushing him off into the woods. _*Go!_* He smiled and took off in search for her. 

  
  


Asha sent the little pup back home, after playing for an hour more. Dusk was swiftly approaching and she wanted to have some time to think before she returned back to the den, back to Mewtwo. With the pup gone, she was free to run as far and as fast as she could to stop thinking. All she wanted to do was run on instinct for just a little while. Let her mind settle down all the fears and angers it had, and give the waters a chance to calm, before she 'sailed' back into her ocean of problems. With the sun setting to her left, and the moon just on the other side of the horizon, she felt the deep routine of running with the wind that she had long before Mew was old enough to be mischievous. With the wind at her back, and nothing but freedom in front of her, she let go all of her fears and relaxed. 

And that was exactly when Mewtwo ran into her. 

Asha wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings, or the scents around her, so she didn't see Mewtwo drop out of the sky about three yards in front of her. By then, it was too late. He gave a warning cry and she tried to skitter to a halt before impact. But the momentum was too great on Asha's part. They collided. 

For a few moments, it was nothing but a blur of colors, arms and legs, than finally, Asha leapt away from him and tried to get her hackles to relax. _*Mewtwo! What are you doing out here?! You scared the living daylights out of me! What're you doing out here?!*_ She repeated again as she stood up on two legs and used her hands to straighten out her fur. 

Mewtwo felt himself flush as she stood. He always loved it when she was upright, it gave her a shimmering look, almost as if she were more ethereal than substantial. _*I was. . .um. . .well. . .I was looking for you. . .and I just wanted. . .to. . .um. . . talk to you.*_ He struggled to say as her intense blue eyes settled on him. Suddenly he felt as though he was going to start blushing fiercely. 

_*Talk to me? About what? Couldn't it have waited until I got back?*_ She asked, her eyes flickered with hope for just a second, than it was gone. He couldn't even be sure that he really had seen it. 

_*No, this can't wait any longer.*_ Mewtwo said with a shake of his head, Asha folded her arms defensively and stood up straighter. 

_*Alright, I'm listening. What?*_ She asked, her tone starting to sound a little more agitated than she intended. 

Mewtwo took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Asha watched him with growing patience, what ever it was, it indeed must be something important, he never went through the trouble to track her down when she took off like this. So she steeled herself for the worst of news, but inside, prayed for the best. _*First of all, I'm sorry for what I did back there.*_ _Even though I'm not entirely sure what I did wrong. *I also realize that I've been keeping a distance between us. Believe me it wasn't something I was doing out of spite. I really wasn't even fully aware that I was doing it.*_ He shook his head, trying to remember what he had told Mew that he wanted to say. She had said it was a great way to put it. _*What I'm trying to say is that I do love you. I'm just not really sure how to put it. I just know that I do, and I never want to leave you. I want to be your Mate. I want to have a family. I believe I'm ready now for that commitment, if you still feel the same, that is.*_ Asha stiffened as she heard him say those words, she didn't know how to take it, this wasn't what she expected to hear, not even from her hopes of the best news. 

Mewtwo watched her in agony as she just blinked at him, her face a mask of unreadable expression. _Did he just say what I think he just did?_ She asked herself, reeling in shock and surprise on the inside as she just stared at him on the outside. _*So, what exactly is that suppose to mean? You committed to me once before, and than decided you weren't ready for it after you started to take care of the pups.*_ Her voice showed bitterness and anger. 

Mewtwo sighed, trying not to wince away from her words. _*I suppose I deserve that. . .*_

_*Damn straight you do!*_ Asha interrupted softly, Mewtwo frowned in guilt and continued. 

_*Alright, this is exactly what I mean. Asha, I love you and I never want to leave your side! I want to have a family with you! I want to be your Mate for life!_*The words came out so easily that it surprised him. 

Asha's eyes came up abruptly to his, he could see the tears brimming at the surface. She didn't say a word, but Mewtwo didn't think she had to, instead, she threw her arms around his neck and held on, he could feel her tears against his fur. He rubbed his cheek against the side of her head as she wept all of her sorrow and frustrations away. He closed his eyes and let a smile of relief wave over him. 

It was in that moment, that Mewtwo deeply regretted not telling her how he felt sooner. _There's nothing I can do about that now. . ._He thought as he just held her. _I'll just work harder to prevent hurting her more in the future._ He thought with silent determination.


	10. New feelings

******Warning!! There is some risky scenes in this chapter!! Asha and Mewtwo! The lemon is near the very end of the chapter, so please, if you're under 17, read with caution, especially if you don't really like that kind of thing, it's short and not very explicit, but I did make a scene for those of you who have e-mailed me non-stop about adding a chapter with that one. So please!! Continue with the reading. Again, the NC-17 part is at the END of the fic, there are over four pages of normal stuff for the rest of you! ;) ~Enjoy! @}~'~,~Ambrlyn

  
  


Chapter Ten: New feelings

  
  


Mewtwo and Asha were together all the time after his confession. She spent nearly all her time dedicated to teaching him how to hunt properly. Mew would watch, of course, and get her entertainment from watching him get chased away from a Pigeot's nest. 

_*You have to approach quietly, or with the full intent to kill what's in the nest. If you don't, you won't catch a thing!*_ She told him that morning.

He gave her an exhausted look and held his arms up helplessly. _*But I am! I'm approaching as quietly as possible and I have that intent! But it still doesn't work! What am I doing wrong?*_ But Asha just laughed and gave him a huge hug. He accepted the warmth and told her that from now on, he would take care of the pups at the den, if she promised to hunt. This got a laugh out of the two of them. 

_*Fine, are you ready to go back than?*_ She had asked him, he nodded and they had both returned to the safety of their den, to check up on the pups and to feed them the catch that Asha had caught. Asha watched Mewtwo with growing care, she'd always felt a soft spot for him, but now it was more, now, it was love! Her eyes beamed with pride as she strode on all fours back with him, Mewtwo walked on his two feet. 

_*Why do you walk like that? How can you stand it?*_ Mewtwo asked her, his eyes reflecting humor, so Asha didn't find it offending. 

She shrugged and checked to make sure that she still held catch in the air. _*I don't know, it's something I've done my whole life, I'm just used to it. To me, _you're _the one that is walking odd.*_ She said, raising her eyebrow at him, he smiled back and laughed as the pups suddenly sprang out of the thin brush ahead and began yapping and jumping at their adopted parents. 

Mew smiled at them and tried to help peel the pups away from Asha and Mewtwo as they struggled to get both attention and the meal which was brought to them. 

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * 

(Nearly three years later)

Giovanni laughed as the young mewtwo smiled and brushed herself off from her vigorous battle with a few of the stronger, more mature Team Rocket members. They smiled and bowed to Giovanni. "Very good!!! _Very _good!" Giovanni said as he clapped his hands, the Persian loped quickly over to her and gave her a proud rub and licked her small face lovingly. 

The young mewtwo laughed and petted the Persian. "I love you too!" She said in her childish voice, her red eyes seemed overjoyed that she'd made Giovanni happy. "Daddy!!" She cried as he walked over to her, he lifted her effortless up into his arms. 

Her small body was covered in a light whitish blue, her underbelly a gentle painted pink, her ears were longer and much more mobile than Mewtwo's. Her eyes were twin fire Rubies. Her ability to speak had taken Giovanni by surprise, but the specialists explained that since he spoke to her, there was a link established enabling her to learn. Especially since he'd raised her from the smallest kitten, to the young toddler now. "I'm so proud of you!" He said as he tossed her in the air carefully and caught her again, she giggled, her tail swishing in contentment. 

A tone beeped behind him, he turned in frustration, he hated being disturbed when with her. She so seldom got to see him anymore, he looked over at the two Rockets. The woman with long black hair stepped forward. "I'll take her, do whatever you need." The little mewtwo looked up at Giovanni with sad eyes, he could see the tears starting. 

"Daddy? Bye, bye now?" Her tone made him look away. She looked over at the black haired woman as she took her from him and he swiftly walked away without another word. "What I do's wrong?" 

The woman smiled and shook her head. "Nothing, dear, he had to go to work." She sniffed loudly and her little lower lip quivered in sorrow. She patted the kitten gently on the back and looked over at her partner. "He'd going to lose her if he keeps doing this. She'll start to hate him soon." She said as the little mewtwo wailed in her pokémon voice, it was a heart wrenching sound. 

The other nodded. "I know. But she adores him so much, and the nurses think that because he raised her when she was just an infant that she won't ever hate him, that she'll just learn to understand why he had to go. They also worry that this long term absence will make her want to work harder and become more ruthless and vicious to make him happy." The other said, the woman nodded and looked down at the sobbing mewtwo. 

"I just wish I didn't have to watch her heart break like this! It's so sad!!" She said, the other sighed and looked up suddenly as the wind howled a little louder. 

"Maybe we should get going before this storm gets any more vicious. I don't think we want her to get sick!" The woman nodded and wrapped the little mewtwo inside a warm, thick shawl. They walked for the main doorway and stopped as they looked at the blizzard raging outside. . .

  
  


Mewtwo stared outside at the blinding snow in fear, the snow was coming down harder now and it was still getting colder! He and Asha had already been forced to burrow deeper in the cave at the beginning of fall, now he was worried because of her delicate condition. _*Mewtwo? Where are you?*_ He spun and hurried back into the deep recesses of the cave, stopping by the supplies room for one of the bundles of food. 

_*I'm coming, just stopped to look at the weather.*_ He told her as he sat down the bundle and quickly untied it, she look tired, her eyes were bleary and bloodshot. Her ears were down to the sides of her head, she didn't look well. _*How are you feeling? Any better?*_ She smiled at him and shook her head. 

_*I'll feel much better if my stomach would stop playing somersaults on me_!* She said as she put a paw on her stomach for emphasis. Mewtwo didn't want to point out to her that she might be sick, but he figured she already knew that one. 

Mewtwo smiled and laid down next to her, his hands slowly brushing her soft downy winter fur. _*Do you want me to try and make you feel better?*_ He asked, she gave him a coy look and smiled mischievously. 

_*I don't know how you'd do that, but you're welcome to try.*_ Asha remarked, her eyes shining for a second the magnificent violet before returning to their sapphire blue.

Mewtwo smirked and bent to gently lick her face, she smiled at the welcome affection and rolled slightly to her side, giving him more room in the nest next to her. He scooted himself closer to her for both warmth and to help keep her warm. His nose nuzzled her jaw, gently lifting her head so that he could nip away all of the straw and dried grasses that were stuck there. Asha laid in heaven as he did this, she loved his shows of affection, loved it when he revealed to her how much he cared. Ever since she'd become sick, he'd become more physical, more into showing her how much he cared. It frightened him that she was much older than he was, that she might be deathly ill and not see the next spring. He was suddenly filled with a desire to physically show her how he felt, and would stop at nothing to keep her well. 

_*Mewtwo. . .*_ She sighed, beginning to fall asleep again as he cleansed her of the dust and old pollens which covered her from her time in the nest. 

_*Don't worry, I'll watch after you Asha.* _Mewtwo reassured her, he closed his eyes as he nudged her neck and shoulder with his head. He loved the feel of her, he had always loved the way she yielded just barely to his touch, but not enough to be submissive. _Perhaps, when you are better, we'll become real mates. _He told her in his thoughts, where she could not hear. He wanted to wait until she was better. 

Her deep breathing coaxed Mewtwo into a sense of security, he drifted off into a deep sleep. . .

  
  


The sound was what awoke him first, jolting him like a pikacu's thunderbolt attack! He leapt up from the nest, Asha lurching up as well. _*What's that?!*_ He demanded, having never heard such sounds before. 

Asha's eyes gleamed with fear as she stumbled out of the nest. Her chest heaved with the effort. Mewtwo was afraid she'd collapse, but she seemed to be stronger than he had thought she was. _*I don't know, but I'm going to find out.*_ Her mental voice was filled with the fatigue he was so afraid of. 

She stormed out towards the cave entrance, and stopped, crouching down close to the ground as voices suddenly echoed through the cave. Mewtwo halted in sudden terror. _Trainers!! _ There were humans in the cave! Asha looked back at Mewtwo, who was now cowering in their nest, knowing the wrath of Asha when her domain was intruded. She lowered her ears back against her head and slowly crept towards the small, nearly invisible entrance to her nest. 

"Man, is it cold out there!" A girl's voice intruded the sudden silence. 

"Yeah! I knew we should of stopped at the next town and waited this storm out! Now we'll _never_ make it back to the city in time for the tournament!" A young man complained as he kicked a rock in Asha's direction. 

"Rai." Mumbled a Raichu as it sighed with its master. 

"Come on, Raichu, let's get a fire going, warm this place up a little." The young man said as he started to collect some of the sticks from Asha and Mewtwo's piles on the sides of the entrance. 

"Umm. . .guys? Don't you think it's a little. . .coincidental that these sticks are all. . .umm. . .stacked?" The girl said, Asha almost growled as she walked directly into her view. 

The young man straightened, still holding the sticks. "Yeah, really. . .do you think someone lives here?" 

She shook her head and looked back in the direction of Asha, who was still invisible to her eyes. "Not someone, but a pokémon. . ." She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "A very powerful pokémon, no. . .wait. . .two very powerful ones! We've landed in their den!!" She shrieked as she looked directly at Asha. 

An older woman stepped out to grab the girl and pull her out of Asha's sights. "Calm down. They're not going to hurt us, if we don't hurt them." 

Mewtwo blinked. _Nurse Joy?!_ Than he looked at Asha. _*I recognize that voice, that's Nurse Joy! I used her when I needed the know about pokémon to clone them. She's no threat to us! This must be her family!*_ Asha looked back at him and than laid down, relaxing in her spot. 

_*If you feel no threat. Than neither do I.*_ She spoke back as she watched them casually. Mewtwo had just settled down when Asha suddenly let out a silent yelp of pain, she curled in on herself and seemed to hold her breath. 

_*Is it another attack?! Do you need help?!!* _Mewtwo asked in a panic as he tried to move silently to her, but as he stirred, the nest made sounds to betray them. 

Suddenly, just as Asha yelped, the girl yelped as well. "Mama!! Did you feel that! It hurt!! My stomach!" She looked around in confusion. 

The woman walked over to her and comforted her, Asha was not even aware it had happened, she was only aware of her own pain at that moment. "It's alright." She said to her child, than spoke directly to Asha. "I know that the two of you are here, I'm sorry we've disturbed your nest. But I can help you, if you are in pain!" Mewtwo leapt out of the nest and rushed to Asha's side as he heard Nurse Joy's footsteps closing in on Asha. "I can help you." 

Asha looked up and her eyes shone brightly with violet. _*STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!*_ She growled in desperation as she tried to back away from the woman.

_*Asha. . .please, you need help! Please, love. . .*_ Asha looked up at Mewtwo as though he'd betrayed her. But than halted as he called her 'love'. 

"Where does it hurt?" The question was not to Asha, but to Mewtwo and her daughter. 

"It hurts right here, mama!" The girl said proudly, pointing towards her stomach, and circling in the motion the pain traveled in. Than the young girl pointed upwards toward her chest. "And here." 

Nurse Joy frowned. "Well, that definitely sounds like a respiratory infection, that would cause you to have an upset stomach as well. Hmm. . ." She paused, thinking for a moment. 

_*Can you help?*_ Mewtwo's soft mental voice asked, his violet eyes seeking her own. 

She nodded slowly at first, than with more confidence. She turned and headed back for the entrance of the cave. "Yes. I have something that should work very well." The young girl followed her mother and the young man remained farther back, still wary of the large shadowed feline. 

Mewtwo took a deep breath of relief. His worry was nearly over, a pokémon nurse was capable of curing a pokémon of any ailment. This meant that Asha's chances were greater. He himself had been inoculated against nearly everything that one could catch, but Asha, she had been born far before over half of these illnesses began. The thought of inoculation brought back an unwanted memory of Giovanni and the hell he had gone through as he fought as his champion before realizing that he was going to become a slave, rather than an equal. _*Thank you, Nurse Joy.* _He spoke gently, yet distantly into her mind. 

When she returned she smiled at him, and gave him a look of sympathy. Could she have remembered those events on New Island? "Here, I'm going to need to give you one small shot. It won't even hurt. Just a small touch on the arm or leg with this," She held up a small circular machine. "And it'll all be over, you'll start feeling better within the hour!" Asha eyed her uneasily, and looked back at Mewtwo. Well. . .glared back at Mewtwo would be a better way to say it. 

_*I don't need her help. She's just a human!* _ Asha growled, baring her fangs at Joy. 

Nurse Joy looked at Mewtwo and seemed to have no fear of hesitation in her movements. "I want to help you, I gain nothing from it." Nurse Joy pointed out to Asha, who seemed to relax a little, brought out of her primitive fear by Mewtwo's calming soothing thoughts to her. 

_*I suppose your right, but I'm not built like a normal pokémon, how can I be sure that what you give me won't harm me?*_ Joy seemed to take this into account for a moment, she paused and than looked at her bag sitting on the floor not far from the young man.

"I could give you a small blood test, if your sample does not conflict with the potions, you will be fine, if not, I can continue to test until I find something that does work. I reassure you, I will not leave you without some form of relief." Asha sighed and nodded, Joy pointed to the young man. "Bring me my bags please." The young man jumped into action, he was silent and efficient. She brought out an empty syringe and attached a blood bottle to it, and looked at Asha and Mewtwo reassuringly. "This will only hurt for a moment, a quick prick and than it'll be over. There might be a slight bit of discomfort for a short while, but it is only natural. You don't need to worry about it." She explained to Asha, who looked up at Mewtwo for support. 

_*It'll be alright, I had this done to me all the time while I was with Giovanni.*_ Mewtwo mumbled gently to Asha as he looked at Nurse Joy nervously. 

_*Joy. . .might I ask a favor of you?*_ Joy looked up at her slightly, suddenly aware that the channel between the three of them was cut, the giant feline was speaking directly to her. 

_Yes, of course._ Joy thought to her, Asha smiled slightly, impressed that the human could pick up the difference. 

_*Can you test to see if I'm capable of having a litter as you are testing my blood? I very much want a family, but don't want my hopes up too far. . .*_ She broke off, her deep blue eyes searching the others intently. 

Joy nodded ever so slightly. _As you wish. I will test that first, but I'll need just a little more blood than I would have, is that alright?_ Asha gave a short nod, Mewtwo didn't seem to notice it, but Joy understood completely. _Very well._ She continued drawing blood in silence, as the little girl walked up and looked at Mewtwo and Asha. 

"You're really pretty. My name's Malony." 

Asha smiled and stood as Joy pulled the needle out and bent to her task at hand. _*Mine's Ashadawna, but you can call me Asha. You're very pretty as well, young Malony.*_ The little girl blushed and came closer to the two pokémon. 

"Can I pet you? You look so soft!" She purred, her eyes lit up with excitement. Mewtwo didn't look like he liked the idea, Asha smiled and came closer. Even on all fours, the huge feline towered over the young Malony. 

_*I would be honored, young one.*_ Asha purred in her mind as she gently rubbed her head against the young girl. Her mind's eye still cautious as to what Joy would find out, in case she only thought the answer back to Asha. 

The young girl's eyes widened as her little hands stroked the soft downy fur of Asha's wintery coat. "Wow! You're so soft!!" She commented, than burrowed her hand in deeper, touching her warm inner fur, closest to her flesh. "Two coats? I bet you're warm at night!" Asha nodded and laughed, a soft purring sound coming from her throat as she enjoyed the feel of the hands smoothing down her fur. 

Joy swirled a small amount of the blood in a tube, waiting for the results as she watched her daughter and Asha. She smiled as the blood turned a soft bluish hue. _You are very fertile, and still healthy enough to have many litters._ Asha's face brightened. 

_*Thank you.*_ She muttered gently into Joy's mind. 

Joy smiled a sly smile as she looked at Mewtwo. _Would you like me to return in a few weeks, when winter lightens up? A check up, perhaps? A booster shot that would keep both mother and. . .babies safe?_ Asha almost laughed at what Joy was thinking, but didn't say no, she pondered the thought while purring to Malony's lavishing strokes. 

_*That might not be a bad idea. I've never had a litter, wouldn't want to suffer a loss at the first one.*_ She spoke directly to Joy once again. Mewtwo gave her a sideways glance, picking up the psychic waves, but unable to hear them. _*Just answering questions.*_ She answered as the sudden pain hit her again. 

Mewtwo nodded, than panicked. Joy was at her side in an instant, a new syringe in hand and carefully injecting the potion into her. The attack didn't last for long. But it was long enough to cause Mewtwo to go beyond panic and straight into berserk. Asha looked up at him with amusement. _*You're such a big baby.*_ She muttered to him thickly as she nipped at him. 

_*That's not funny! You're sick and it's nothing to laugh about!*_ Mewtwo scolded her as he looked over at Joy, who, too, seemed to be having a good time at watching him. _*Will this help her? Is she going to be alright?*_

Joy nodded, an easy smile on her face. "Relax. She'll be fine, it's nothing more than a simple respiratory infection. She'll recover from it in no time at all. Just let her relax and _stop worrying_! She'll be alright." Joy looked directly at Mewtwo and raised her eyebrow. _I think you have more to worry about than her health. She wants a family, I hope you're up to that. Because she wants to start it very soon._ Mewtwo staggered back a quick step, not quite expecting that response from the human in front of him. She winked at him. _I'd start worrying about that family if I were you._ With that she simply walked back towards the entrance and helped the young man start building a fire. 

_*Asha. . .Nurse Joy told me something. . .it's actually something I was going to ask you this when you were better, but. . .I thought now would be good also.*_ Mewtwo said, his hesitation making him suddenly embarrassed. 

Asha smiled at him and gave him a look which implied just what Nurse Joy had told him. _*Oh, and what are you thinking of, love?*_ She got to her feet and nuzzled him endearingly, forcing him back to their nest. She nipped him under his jaw playfully, already feeling better from the potion. 

Mewtwo gave a shiver of pleasure at her nips and smiled at her. _*Well, I was going to discuss on when you wanted to begin that family of ours?*_ Asha's eyes glowed violet for a moment, and gave him a thrill in his chest. _*Of course, we'll have to wait until our guest are gone. . .*_ Mewtwo started to say, but Asha cut him off, as she stood on two legs to match his height. 

She walked over to him and placed a four fingered paw on his chest armor. _*Pity, I thought we'd begin now, after all, I can stay silent, and you have no knowledge on how to use your vocal cords. . .*_ She gave him a sly smile as she slid her hand down a little farther, to lay her fingertips on his lower abdomen. He shivered beneath her touch, excited at the sudden forwardness she was showing. 

_*I suppose that might be in order. . .so what do you have. . .in mind. . .to start with. . .*_ Mewtwo began, but broke off as she suddenly brought him against her, her soft lips crushing his, he wrapped his arms around her, suddenly aware of how soft her fur was and how good she felt as he pressed her against him. A pleasant pain began to grow in his groin as he felt her kiss pick up in sudden need. She pressed her body against him harder as she twisted her tail around his, Mewtwo took her by the waist and firmly, but gently took her towards the soft nest. She gave a silent sigh of pleasure as his hands explored her body. The way she moved beneath him made his sweet ache grow more insistent. Finally, his mouth moved from her sweet lips down to her throat, than to her jaw, where he nipped her playfully, she trembled beneath him with longing as her voice came thickly into his mind. 

_ *Yes! I need you, Mewtwo!*_ Her husky voice drove him deeper into the need to fulfill her, to pleasure her. 

His lips moved from her soft throat to the twin bulges where her breast lay hidden beneath a soft layer of downy fur. His lips found their way through easily, his teeth nipping gently the delights her found there. She clutched at him, as she tilted her head back, her mouth opening to reveal her fangs. A soft hiss of pleasure escaped her as she slide one of her paws down to touch him, he was more than eager to move away from her touch as it proved to be too much for him to handle at the moment. _*Not yet! I want to explore you. . .*_ His own voice was thick and harsh with hunger. 

She twisted beneath him, her body feeling as though the fever had returned ten fold, only the fire of it seemed to be toward her center. Mewtwo smiled as he began to move lower. Asha's only thought at that moment was that she had waited her whole life for this, and so finally it was coming true.

  
  


Nurse Joy and her family left the following morning, but not before bidding farewell to the two giant feline pokémon. Asha thanked Joy for her help and reminded her, privately, of her promise to return soon to check up on her and, hopefully, her litter. 

"Momma? Do you think I could have one of the kittens?" Joy nearly laughed out loud as she listened to her youngest child. 

"No, dear, I don't think that would be polite. They would be her children, would you want someone to take you away from me?"

The little girl shook her head. Her eyes looking down at she brought out her pokeball. "I suppose not." Joy watched her daughter with love, having felt Asha's own heartache at being childless made her appreciate her own children twice as much. 

_I wish you all the luck, may you be with child when we meet again._ She thought as she focused on the road ahead of them once more. It was a long trip back to the nearest town, but at least the weather was starting to warm up, and the snow had started to thaw. 

  
  


Mew raced back along the familiar track back to Asha's den, she was so worried and so excited, it was the first time she'd ever seen snow fall in the valley, so she couldn't imagine how hard it was in the mountains. Her fears were removed as she felt the warmer air the higher she got, but her fear started anew when she reached the den and found that the entrance was blocked by a _very_ powerful shield. She tried to get past it, but it held stronger than another she'd ever encountered. Fear and confusion brought a wail of terror from the small Mew, she began to bawl for a moment, terrified that something bad was happening, but than paused. She could not sense Mewtwo or Asha outside of the den, a warm feeling over took the fear and terror, a feeling that spread throughout her and made her laugh and wipe away her tears. A sudden thought that brought her joy. _They've finally accepted each other!_ She thought as she chirped happily and raced off back into the forest, to busy herself while waiting for them to release their hold on the barrier. . .


End file.
